Sweetest Lovey
by InfiKiss
Summary: Sequel from Cutest Lovey; AkaKuroAka— (19 years-old) Tiga cinta dari tiga orang satu sama lainnya. Tentang kisah dan luka yang terjadi selama ini. Juga sebuah janji sederhana; bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya. Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Seishirou, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kemarin, hari ini, esok dan seterusnya...selalu bersama. Last update! Last chapter-08!
1. Prologue

**_A/N : Ini merupakan multi-chap Sekuel dari fanfic berjudul Cutest Lovey~_**

* * *

><p><em>Meski sama, tapi keduanya berbeda.<em>

_Meski kembar, tapi mereka tak selalu berbagi satu hati yang sama._

_Ketika keduanya mencintai satu objek._

_Satu yang benar-benar penting._

_Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?_

_._

_._

_Bersama mereka mungkin mimpi indah yang tak bisa dilupakan._

_Tapi tak pernah ada kata 'selamanya' jika kau percaya akan hidup._

_Janji adalah janji._

_Jika suatu hari kau pun akhirnya harus memlih satu dari dua._

_Siapa yang akan kau pilih?_

_._

_._

**Seven Years Old : Promise**

**.**

_~Hanya sebuah ikatan persahabatan nan sederhana yang terjalin diantara ketiganya._

_Akan sebuah janji polos yang terikrar pasti._

_Mereka akan bersama selamanya~_

"Seijuurou,"

"Humm?"

"Kita akan bersama selamanya. Aku, Seishirou dan Tetsuya."

"Kita telah berjanji untuk melindungi Tetsuya 'kan? Kalau begitu ayo tidur. Kurasa aku bisa mimpi indah sekarang."

.

**Fourteen Years Old : Our Orders Are Absolute**

**.**

_~Perintah-perintah menyebalkan namun tetap terasa manis untuknya._

_Menjelaskan betapa keras kepalanya mereka berdua._

_Tapi tak apa-apa._

_Selama mereka saling memahami satu sama lain, akan ada cara untuk selalu mengerti meski dibalik satu perintah~_

"Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku saat tak seorangpun dari kalian yang memberi kabar. Aku kira...kalian meninggalkanku sendirian...seperti _Okaasan_..."

"Tetsuya, kami minta maaf. Tapi kami berdua 'kan sudah berjanji bahwa kami tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kami akan melindungimu."

"Itu artinya kami tak akan meninggalkanmu sama sekali, Tetsuya. Kau juga tak akan bisa meninggalkan kami."

"Tetsuya, kau ingat 'kan kata-kata yang selalu kami ucapkan?"

"Perintah Akashi-kun adalah absolut..."

.

**Fifteen Years Old : I Don't Know About Love**

**.**

_~Suatu saat cinta akan datang mengusik._

_Kala itu, semua yang sama tak akan kembali sama._

_Ketika dua hati jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama._

_Perpisahan (mungkin) adalah jalan~_

"Sei, jika kita melakukan hal ini, bukankah itu tak adil? Kita terlanjur mengekang Tetsuya. Mengikatnya di hidup kita. Jika kau pergi—salah satu dari kita meninggalkannya. Bukankah berarti kita membuangnya?"

"Karena itulah kulakukan sekarang, sebelum semua menjadi semakin rumit. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya—asal kau tahu saja. Aku takut sekali jika membayangkan dia tak ada. Tapi aku sadar perasaan ini juga salah. Suatu saat, Tetsuya mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan meninggalkanku. Aku terlalu egois dan pengecut untuk ditinggalkan. Itu sebabnya kurasa meninggalkannya lebih dulu adalah jalan keluar. Tetsuya bukan orang lemah, justru akulah yang lemah tanpanya. Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, Seijuurou. Selama ini kita selalu berbagi satu sama lain. Tapi untuk Tetsuya, kita tak bisa membaginya."

"Jadi aku akan pulang ke Kyoto. Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengikutiku jika kau tetap ingin berada di Tokyo."

"Aku...mengerti."

.

**Sixteen Years Old : Forever…Together**

**.**

_~Akan ada hari dimana perpisahan itu tiba._

_Namun kau tak perlu lari lagi, tak perlu sembunyi, apalagi takut._

_Meski kata 'selamanya' itu tak selamanya berarti, tapi janji tetaplah janji._

_Selamanya…bersama. Mereka akan menepati janji itu.~_

"Mungkin kedengarannya menyebalkan untuk Akashi-kun berdua. Tapi aku ingin memilih Seirin dan Tokyo untuk sekarang… Perjalanan kita masih jauh, meski aku dan Akashi-kun berdua terpisah cukup jauh, janji tetaplah janji—kita akan terus bersama. Masih ada waktu sampai hari dimana kita bisa bersama 'kan. Aku ingin mempercayainya. Sampai hari itu, aku ingin membiasakan diri dengan menjadi lebih tegar, lebih dewasa. Menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak selalu bergantung kepada Seijuurou-kun dan Seishirou-kun. Hanya itu…permintaanku kepada kalian berdua."

"Tetsuya,"

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kami akan mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya meski dengan berat hati."

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar menyayangi, Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Tetsuya…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Sweetest Lovey~<strong>

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Shonen-ai are possible here**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**Chapter Prologue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku—Tokyo Metropolis, Jepang.<strong>

**.**

Jam sembilan malam, Kuroko Tetsuya bukannya terlelap justru sibuk mengendap-endap sejak ia keluar dari pintu _lift_ di lantai empat gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal setahun ini. Satu tangannya memegangi jaket yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung, satu tangan lainnya menjinjing tas olah raga yang terisi penuh. Lantai ini sudah sepi ternyata. Tapi baguslah, Kuroko berharap apartemen bernomor 301 itu pun sama sepinya dengan suasana lorong ini.

Saat pintu bernomor 301 itu berada dihadapannya. Ada dua hal yang Kuroko lakukan;

Pertama, ia menarik nafas sambil merapikan tampilan dirinya. Rambut yang agak basah buru-buru dilap dengan jaket yang setengah kering. Jangan tanya kenapa tubuh Kuroko basah padahal diluar tidak sedang hujan. Salahkan seekor kucing penjaga apartemen yang tadi menabraknya ketika hendak dimandikan, membuat Kuroko tersiram air dari baskom si penjaga apartemen dan berakhir dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kuroko heran kenapa kucing itu hendak dimandikan malam-malam? Ah, terserah saja.

Kedua, Kuroko memantapkan hati dan memanjatkan doa.

'_Semoga tidak ketahuan,_' benaknya mantap.

Engsel pintu diputar sedikit dengan hati-hati. Bunyi 'kreek' terdengar pelan ketika daun pintu bercat coklat itu di dorong lebih lebar. Seperti yang di duga, pintu itu tak dikunci. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja Kuroko sudah melewati pintu dan menutupnya. Ia kembali menarik nafas lega atas aksinya yang bak pencuri di rumah sendiri.

Bagus! Sampai tempat ini, dia masih aman.

Kuroko segera melepas sepatu. Setelah itu telapak kakinya mulai bergerak perlahan di atas lantai kayu, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara decitan apapun. Dikarenakan kondisi seluruh apartemen yang gelap, Kuroko harus meraba tembok untuk memastikan agar dirinya tak tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu. Keheningan di sekitarnya membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko meremang. Ia sadar ini aneh. Sangat aneh malahan.

Tak mungkin 'mereka' melepaskan Kuroko semudah ini.

Sampai akhirnya suara 'cklek' saklar lampu yang ditekan terdengar. Koridor tempat Kuroko mengendap-endap terang seketika. Perlahan mata Kuroko mengerjap untuk membiasakan diri dengan terpaan sinar lampu yang menyilaukan. Bahkan ia tak sadar telah ada dua sosok serupa yang berdiri di ambang jalan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Ehem," Satu dari mereka berdeham.

Tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya mematung sempurna sekarang.

"Jam sepuluh lewat, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Crap! Dia ketahuan.

Tak berani menoleh sama sekali, Kuroko memilih berdiri dalam diam. Ia yang salah karena melanggar aturan yang dibuat dua pemilik rumah super egois disana, jadi Kuroko tak ada niat untuk membela diri. Toh membela diri untuk apa, kalau pada akhirnya selalu Kuroko yang kalah dengan semua ucapan Tuan Absolut disana?

"Kerja sambilan di toko buku dekat Stasiun Shinjuku, huh?"

Oke, Kuroko belum mengatakan apapun dan bahkan lokasi tempat ia bekerja sudah ketahuan.

"Katakan, peraturan keempat yang ada di rumah ini."

Kuroko membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "Kerja sambilan dilarang penuh. Hanya diperbolehkan jika sampai sore saja. Diatas jam sembilan itu dilarang." Ia melirik ke satu arah dimana dua orang telah berdiri menatapnya. Setelah jeda sejenak, ia kembali membuka suara untuk melancarkan protes, "Tapi—"

"Peraturan kedua." Salah satu dari Akashi langsung menginterupsi.

Sebal!

Kuroko hanya menggigit bibirnya. Peraturan kedua adalah; "Membantah itu dilarang."

Satu pemilik manik _deep crimson_ itu mengangguk puas. "Peraturan pertama?" Ia bertanya ketika seulas senyum –atau seringai— kini menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Langkahnya terdengar dilambat-lambatkan ketika menghampiri Kuroko yang tetap tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Perintah dan peraturan Akashi-kun itu absolut."

"Pintar." Sebuah kecupan kecil diberikan Akashi Seijuurou —si pemilik sepasang manik merah— tepat di atas kepala Kuroko. Seringaiannya telah pudar, digantikan dengan satu senyum lembut tatkala tangannya mengusap helaian biru rambut Kuroko.

Yang diperlakukan bak putri itu hanya tertegun. Setengah hatinya kesal karena selalu diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi setengah hatinya juga menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari hangat milik sang Akashi tersebut.

Satu dari dua Akshi, yang memiliki manik heterokromatik merah-emas, kini berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Jadi?" Nada suaranya tak terdengar bertanya sesungguhnya.

Kuroko hanya mampu menghela nafas sekarang. Setelah perlakuan lembut Akashi Seijurou, kini Akashi Seishirou yang tampak memanjakannya dengan memegang pinggang Kuroko kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu sedikit. Kuroko reflek berpegangan ke pundak Seishirou. Sekarang ia sebal karena perbedaan tingginya dengan kedua Akashi itu semakin buruk saja. Yang dulu hanya setelinga, sekarang jadi sepundak. Padahal mereka mengkonsumsi makanan yang sama, tapi kenapa ia tak tumbuh setinggi kedua Akashi tersebut?

Paham dengan pertanyaan Seishirou, Kuroko mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah bersiap merajuk atau paling tidak membantah. "Aku…tak mau keluar."

Dua sudut siku-siku mampir di kedua kepala merah dihadapannya. Namun bukannya guratan kesal, yang tampak justru dua seringai setipe di dua wajah serupa yang memandangi Kuroko penuh intimidasi. Seolah-olah pemuda dengan rambut sebiru langit itu telah memilih jawaban yang salah.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya tersayang kami harus dihukum." Seijuurou terkekeh iseng.

Wajah Kuroko berubah pucat seketika. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi," Seishirou menjatuhkan tubuh Kuroko di pundaknya, membopong tubuh kecil yang mendadak berontak itu dengan leluasa. Langkahnya tertuju ke ujung lorong dimana ada tiga kamar yang saling berurutan. "Ooi, Sei. Matikan lampunya. Di kamarku, oke?"

"Seishirou-kun! Turunkan aku!" Kuroko memukul pundak Seishirou meski tak ada arti apapun karena si rambut merah sudah menendang pintu kamarnya agar terbuka. Ekspresi panik sudah tercetak sempurna di wajah Kuroko ketika ia dengar Seishirou tertawa mengabaikan teriakannya.

Seijuurou sudah masuk ke kamar itu setelah mematikan lampu koridor dan menutup pintu kamar Seishirou dimana lampunya sengaja dimatikan. Dengan sekali gerakan, Seishirou sudah menjatuhkan tubuh Kuroko di atas tempat tidur.

Manik _aqua_ itu bergerak ketakutan. "A-akashi-kun…ti-tidak malam ini. A-aku lelah—" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Akashi Seishirou sudah mendorong tubuh Kuroko agar berada ditengah-tengah tempat tidurnya dan si pemilik kamar berbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Seijuurou mengambil posisi di sisi lainnya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil terkekeh puas. Satu tangannya melingkar di dada Kuroko. Sepertinya kedua Akashi itu sama sekali tak peduli kalau tubuh diantara mereka agak basah dan belum berganti pakaian sama sekali. Seperti yang mereka katakan; hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Dan karena Kuroko sudah membantah, jadi inilah hukuman untuknya.

Menjadi guling bagi kedua Akashi itu semalam penuh.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya." Keduanya berbisik bersamaan dan mereka memberikan kecupan di masing-masing pipi Kuroko yang terasa hangat karena malu.

Kalau sudah begini Kuroko tak akan bisa berontak lagi. Hanya satu menit, pemuda itu sudah mendengar deru nafas yang teratur dari kedua sisinya. Kedua pelukan Akashi mengendur. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ia tak akan bisa kabur malam ini, tak peduli bahwa ia sendiri belum mandi ataupun berganti pakaian.

Namun sudut bibirya membentuk segaris senyum tipis.

Pantas saja banyak orang yang iri padanya di Universitas Meiji tempatnya belajar setahun ini. Siapa juga yang tak iri jika ada sepasang anak kembar jenius yang diberkahi wajah rupawan hanya fokus mengurus satu pemuda biasa saja dengan hawa super minim semacam Kuroko. Jadi, bolehkah Kuroko bangga karenanya?

Maniknya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hati-hati ia memberikan kecupan kecil di dagu kedua Akashi tersebut. Jangan tanya kenapa harus di dagu, karena dalam posisi Kuroko jelas ia tak bisa bergerak bebas untuk mencium pipi kedua Akashi.

"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan kehangatan yang paling ia sukai kini menjadi selimut dalam tidurnya.

Selamanya.. Selamanya… Kuroko ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Bersama dengan kedua Akashi untuk selamanya.

.

.

**~End of Prologue~**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Shonen-ai are possible here**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

.

.

**Nineteen Years Old**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Love – Live – Lust**

**.**

**.**

_Karena semakin kau dewasa, maka kau akan menemukan lebih banyak hal baru yang belum pernah kau bayangkan. Apapun itu. Bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hal itu terkesan tabu bagimu pada awalnya._

_Cinta…_

_Kemurnian hati._

_Kehidupan…_

_Kebersamaan mereka semua._

_Nafsu…_

_Apa?_

_._

_._

Ketika kau jatuh cinta, jelas akan muncul juga perasaan protektif yang ingin selalu melindungi hal yang paling berharga. Juga perasaan dimana akan merasa ingin selalu merasakan eksistansi orang atau hal itu. Oke, itu wajar. Karena cinta akan selalu menimbulkan ketidak-stabilan dalam emosi. Yang bahkan tak pernah kita sadari bahwa itu mungkin saja melukainya.

Melukai orang yang sebenarnya ingin kita lindungi.

.

Kise tertawa keras begitu Kuroko selesai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semenjak kedua Akashi itu 'berpatroli' setiap malam di toko buku tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Benar, Kuroko tak mengada-ada—apalagi melebih-lebihkan. Karena setelah perdebatan super panjang selama seminggu penuh mengenai masalah pekerjaan sambilan Kuroko, akhirnya kedua Akashi mengalah (lagi)—mengingat Kuroko juga tipe yang keras kepala.

Tapi dengan satu syarat —Kuroko jadi heran kenapa para Akashi suka sekali membubuhi kata syarat, peraturan dan perintah di setiap keputusan mereka—; Setiap malam akan ada paling tidak SATU dari kedua Akashi yang akan mengontrolnya. Memastikan tak ada orang mesum yang mendekati Kuroko, atau pembeli bermasalah, pencuri, apalah lainnya. Yang penting tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kuroko.

Tapi bukannya membantu, kedua Akashi itu lebih sering menimbulkan masalah.

Kuroko ingat di hari kedua, si kembar berpatroli bersama. Niatnya menunggu Kuroko sampai pulang bekerja, tapi yang mereka lakukan justru menambah pekerjaan Kuroko. Akashi Seishirou yang memang supel dan pandai bergaul justru dikerubungi banyak gadis dan mengobrol dengan mereka, membuat toko buku jadi berisik dan mengganggu pembeli lain. Sedang si Adik, Akashi Seijuurou, sibuk menatap tajam semua pembeli yang melirik-lirik Kuroko. Bahkan tak segan-segan Seijuurou mendekati mereka, mengancam mereka dengan nada menakutkan yang ujung-ujungnya toko buku akan kehilangan satu calon pembeli.

Lalu akan berakhir dengan Kuroko yang dimarahi Manajer toko. Dan akan lebih diakhiri lagi dengan si kembar yang berbalik mengancam sang Manajer toko (tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko tentu saja). Karena itu Kuroko masih bekerja disana tanpa tahu apapun yang terjadi pada si Manajer.

Dan sekarang, bukannya bersimpatik, Kise Ryouta justru tertawa geli.

"Ohh, Tuhan~" kekehnya tak tahan, "ternyata sampai kapanpun mereka tak akan pernah berubah. Si super-overpro-Akashi-kembar yang mengidap _Kurokocchi Obsessive Disorder_ atau _Kuroko Complex_—kalau kata Midorimacchi." Lupakan keambiguan kalimat Kise itu.

Jelas yang terpasang di mimik Kuroko kini eksprsi super datar seraya ia menyesap banyak-banyak _vanilla shake_ miliknya. "Itu tidak lucu, Kise-kun." Sepertinya pilihan untuk bercerita kepada Kise merupakan pilihan yang buruk.

"Tapi sungguh," butuh waktu bagi Kise untuk menstabilkan suaranya. Sebelum membuat Kuroko semakin sebal, Kise mengangkat satu tangan seakan mengatakan tunggu-sebentar kepada Kuroko. Diseruputnya _cappuccino_ di cangkir, lalu terbatuk sekali sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Haaah~ Aku puas tertawa."

"Sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Maaf-ssu, Kurokocchi~" Kise menyeka sedikit air di pelupuk matanya, kemudian menyesap _cappuccino_ lagi. "Ah, sudah hampir petang, Kurokocchi harus pergi ke toko buku 'kan?"

"Kise-kun akan menginap di tempat Aomine-kun lagi?"

Kise mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum semangat. "Besok kami janjian _one-on-one_ karena besok akhir pekan." Kini jemarinya asyik memainkan ponsel di atas meja sambil melirik ke luar jendela. "Karena Aominecchi selalu bilang bahwa dirinya calon polisi di masa depan, jadi tiap akhir pekan dia harus rajin berolah-raga untuk terus menumbuhkan otot _six pack—_juga menarik perhatian gadis." Kise cemberut lucu sambil menghela nafas. "Dibayar sebagai _partner_ latihan juga tidak-ssu~"

Tentu saja cerita itu membuat Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Teman-temannya pun masih belum berubah. Aomine masuk Akademi Kepolisian Tokyo sedangkan Kise belajar di Universitas Tohoku, tepatnya di Fakultas Teknik. Midorima satu-satunya yang masuk ke Universitas Tokyo dan belajar di Fakultas Kedokteran. Lalu Murasakibara yang memutuskan tidak melanjutkan kuliah melainkan belajar menjadi seorang _Patissiere_ di sebuah toko roti ternama. Sedangkan Kagami kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studi disana—rencananya dia akan kembali ke Jepang satu atau dua tahun lagi dan memilih menjadi pemadam kebakaran sesuai impiannya sejak kecil.

Mereka kini mulai berjalan di pilihan masing-masing…

"Unn~ Kurokocci, kok melamun-ssu? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti terlambat. Aku masih ingin santai karena jam segini Aominecchi pasti belum sampai di apartemennya."

Kuroko mengangguk. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Kise. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Kise-kun." Ujarnya cepat dan setelah Kise melambaikan tangan, Kuroko langsung meninggalkan kursi mereka di Maji Burger.

~OoOoO~

Sebenarnya banyak sekali orang yang iri terhadap Kuroko. Memang, keberadaannya itu terkadang tak terdeteksi oleh siapapun. Tapi ketika salah satu atau kedua Akashi ada di dekatnya, otomatis hawa keberadaan Kuroko akan tampak sedikit. Membuat nama Kuroko Tetsuya terkenal di sekitar Universitas Meisei sebagai '_properti khusus milih Akashi_'. Semua gadis yang mengagumi si kembar jelas jadi pasang kuda-kuda kalau sudah menemukan Kuroko, berusaha mendekatinya. Siapa tahu mereka akan dapat jalan untuk mendekati salah satu dari Akashi kembar tersebut.

Dan itu salah satu yang membuat Kuroko kadang kelelahan.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Pemuda itu menatap seorang gadis tinggi berkucir kuda yang tersenyum manis dihadapannya sambil menyodorkan satu buku dan dua majalah _fashion_. "Aihara-san? Hari ini juga datang ke toko buku," Kuroko tersenyum sopan seraya mengambil belanjaan yang disodorkan Aihara Kirika—salah satu kenalannya di Universitas— me-_scan_ daftar harganya dan memasukkan buku itu ke kantung plastik.

"Humm? Akashi-kun tidak ada yang datang?"

Selalu seperti ini. Kalau ada kenalan yang datang ke toko buku atau pelanggan setia, mereka akan mendatangi Kuroko yang biasa bertugas di meja kasir dan menanyakan hal yang sama; tentang kedatangan Akashi.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Uuh~ Sayang sekali! Padahal hampir setiap _shift_ malam Kuroko-kun 'kan selalu ditemani! Kedatanganku sia-sia." Sinar di kedua manik merah muda gadis itu pudar. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia tersenyum iseng, "Nee~ Kuroko-kun. Boleh minta nomor ponsel mereka?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Uuh~ Pelit! Kuroko-kun mau memonopoli Akashi kembar untuk diri sendiri, ya?"

Memonopoli? Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang bilang seperti itu kepada Kuroko.

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Aihara langsung mendesah lagi. "Oke. Aku akan kembali besok, siapa tahu bisa bertemu Akashi. Sampai besok, Kuroko-kun!" Dan bagai angin, gadis ceria itu langsung melesat keluar toko begitu saja.

Membuat Kuroko hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah.

—lelah menghadapi penggemar Akashi.

.

.

Jam sembilan malam. _Shift_ Kuroko pun usai. Setelah berberes dan mengambil tas ranselnya di ruang staf, lalu mengucap salam kepada Manajer dan rekan kerjanya yang lain, Kuroko segera keluar dari toko. Kalau kebagian _shift_ malam, Kuroko jelas tak memasak makan malam. Biasanya si kembar sudah memesan makan dari restoran terdekat atau memasak apapun semampu mereka (sejak pindah ke apartemen, kedua Akashi itu mulai belajar memasak. Meski hasilnya terkesan mengerikan). Entah apa yang akan tersaji di atas meja makan begitu Kuroko sampai rumah nanti.

"Lama sekali, Tetsuya?"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan seorang pemuda bermanik _deep crimson_ yang duduk di pinggiran besi jalan dan menatapnya penuh senyum.

"Seijuurou-kun." Reflek, Kuroko berlari kecil menghampirinya. Senyum tipisnya terkembang dan tatapan matanya melembut. "Aku kira Seijuurou-kun tidak datang menjemputku."

"Aku sengaja menunggu di luar. Aku malas kalau harus berhadapan dengan pelanggan toko yang berisik dan menjengkelkan."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil.

Untuk sejenak mereka diam di pinggir jalan. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas pun tak dihiraukan. Seijuurou hanya sdikit menengadah untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Kuroko yang datar. Perlahan senyum tipis terkembang. Tanpa ragu, ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawa tubuh itu terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Humm? Akashi-kun?"

"Seijuurou," Seijuurou mengoreksi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba?"

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan. Meski ia tahu beberapa pasang mata sudah memandangi mereka, Seijuurou tak pernah peduli. "Sehari ini aku tak bersama Tetsuya karena banyak tugas di kampus. Dan begitu meihat Tetsuya tersenyum tadi, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku merindukan Tetsuya sebegitunya."

Deg.

Kuroko menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan Akashi Seijuurou barusan. Kuroko memang sudah tahu kalau kedua Akashi itu menyayanginya lebih dari seorang teman. Dan karena ia tahu itulah, si kembar tak lagi sungkan menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada Kuroko.

"Se-seijuurou-kun…"

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Kini ia menggengam tangan Kuroko sambil beranjak berdiri dan menepuk kepala biru itu lembut. "Ayo pulang. Malam ini Seishirou bilang ia memesan kare sebagai makan malam. Padahal sudah kukatakan, miso tofu juga cukup."

Ketika keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, Kuroko terkekeh pelan. Ditatapnya sosok samping Seijuurou yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi dingin. "Seijuurou-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan miso tofu juga?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Seijuurou. "Benar juga. Kita masih bisa memesan miso tofu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Baiklah, Tetsuya. Sebelumnya, kita juga mampir ke Maji Burger untuk membeli selingkuhanmu itu." Goda Seijuurou yang sontak membuat Kuroko cemberut.

Selingkuhan Kuroko = Vanilla shake.

Seijuurou tak tahu kalau tadi siang Kuroko pun mampir ke Maji Burger dan membeli _vanilla shake_.

~OoOoO~

Siang yang terik di wilayah Meisei, khususnya Fakultas Ekonomi yang menjadi tempat seorang Akashi Seishirou berada. Tunggu, apa tidak salah? Fakultas Ekonomi? Seorang Akashi Seishirou? Ah, jika alismu berkerut karena membaca kalimat itu, maka kutegaskan bahwa kau tak salah.

Benar. Akashi Seishirou, dia masuk ke Fakultas Ekonomi. Sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou kini belajar di Fakultas Hukum dan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah pasti Fakultas Pendidikan agar bisa menjadi guru suatu saat nanti. Meski ketiganya mengambil jurusan yang berbeda-beda, tentu saja banyak waktu yang ketiganya lewati bersama-sama selama di Universitas.

Siang itu Seishirou melangkah cepat-cepat melintasi koridor Meisei. Alasan utamanya adalah ia malas dihadang segerombolan gadis jika ia tak tergesa-gesa. Alasan kedua ialah karena dia tahu Kuroko pasti sudah menantinya di kafetaria karena mereka janjian makan siang bersama. Hanya dia dan Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou?

Berterima kasihlah pada tugas yang akhirnya membuat sang Adik harus terpenjara di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Hukum jelas bukan hal mudah.

"Tetsuya!" serunya ketika melangkahkan kaki masuk ke wilayah kafetaria yang penuh.

Heran juga. Bagaimana bisa kedua Akashi itu selalu mampu menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya sedangkan orang lain selalu kesulitan merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

Pemuda itu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi. Dihadapannya hanya tergeletak satu _sandwich_ selada-keju dan segelas susu kotak rasa _vanilla_. Agak lucu juga melihat pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun masih memakan kedua makanan ini di jam istirahat siang. Tapi tanpa mau mempedulikannya, Seishirou sudah duduk di samping Kuroko. Menempel sambil menumpukan dagu di pundaknya.

"_Etto_, Seishirou-kun~ Apa tidak terlalu dekat?" Risih. Tentu saja Kuroko agak risih. Apalagi ketika mendapat tatapan cemburu dari entah berapa banyak fans Seishirou yang ada disana.

"Aku capek tahu," gerutu Seishirou, "berjalan cepat-cepat kesini agar tak mau membuatmu menunggu lama. Jadi sebagai bayarannya, biarkan aku bersandar sebentar di bahumu. Ah—" Mendadak Seishirou mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata jernih Kuroko.

Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat satu alis. "Hmm?"

"Malam ini kita akan merayakan satu bulan Tetsuya bekerja sambilan."

"He!"

"Jadi Tetsuya tak boleh pulang terlambat. Aku juga sudah menelepon Manajer Takagi agar memberimu libur hari ini." Lagi-lagi, satu keputusan yang dibuat seenak jidat sebelum membicarakannya kepada Kuroko.

Kebiasaan…

Kuroko menggeleng tegas. "Tidak bisa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tak satupun dari Akashi-kun yang boleh mengobrak-abrik jadwal kerjaku sesuka hati. Kalau seperti ini nanti ada yang merasa iri dan bicara macam-ma—" Kalimat Kuroko terpotong saat Seishirou meletakkan tangannya untuk menutup mulut Kuroko.

Tatapan mata sepasang manik dwi-warna itu berubah dingin sekarang. "Tetsuya Sayang," panggilnya seduktif, "peraturan kedua?" Uhh~ Lagi-lagi!

Kuroko melirik ke sudut lain. Binar di matanya masih menunjukkan kemarahan dan jelas sekali ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aksi membangkang yang entah kenapa selalu kelihatan manis di mata Seishirou. Katakan pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan potongan agak pendek dibanding rambut sang Adik ini gila. Tapi itulah nyatanya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang menantangnya terlihat dua kali lebih menarik dari Kuroko yang ngambek karena ulahnya.

Jadi jelas, Seishirou akan sedikit menggodanya (lagi).

"Hei," Seishirou sudah menarik dagu Kuroko, membawa wajah datar yang kini melotot kaget itu hingga berada di depan wajahnya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti, membuat Kuroko bisa merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Seishirou di permukaan kulitnya.

Kuroko memilih bungkam. Tapi matanya tampak semakin gusar.

Sampai sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di hidung Kuroko. Kelakuan yang membuat beberapa gadis reflek menjerit histeris (sebagian dari mereka senang—bisa dipastikan mereka _Fujoshi_— dan sebagian lainnya patah hati).

Semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajah Kuroko.

"Se-seishirou-kun…" Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kepalanya mendadak kosong. Saat itu juga Kuroko tahu Tuan Muda yang satu ini pasti sudah gila. Paling tidak, Seijuurou tak pernah se-frontal ini jika di hadapan publik.

Seishirou menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, itu tadi hukuman karena membantah." Kekehnya bangga.

Menyebalkan!

~OoOoO~

Seperti yang dikatakan; ada beberapa peraturan di apartemen milik Akashi dan Kuroko.

(Satu) Kata-kata kedua Akashi itu absolut.

(Dua) Tetsuya dilarang membantah apapun yang Akashi katakan.

(Tiga) Jam malam hanya boleh sampai pukul sepuluh.

(Empat) Tidak boleh kerja sambilan (khusus untuk Kuroko). Tapi belakangan peraturan ini mungkin tak lagi berlaku sejak Kuroko yang keras kepala bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja sambilan.

(Lima) Jika ingin mengajak teman berkunjung, harus lapor semua penghuni rumah.

(Enam) Mie instan dilarang keras ada di lemari penyimpanan makanan.

(Tujuh) Seishirou dan Seijuurou tak boleh seenaknya masuk ke kamar Tetsuya ketika Tetsuya tidur.

(Delapan) Tetsuya hanya boleh meminum satu gelas _vanilla shake_ perhari.

(Sembilan) _NO GIRLS ALLOWED_!

(Sepuluh) Semua yang melanggar akan dikenakan hukuman (yang ditentukan sesuka hati oleh penghuni rumah yang lain).

Ambigu? Iya.

Aneh? Jelas sekali.

Tapi jika kau ingin membantah peraturan itu, maka tengoklah peraturan pertama; Kata-kata kedua Akashi itu absolut. Dengan kata lain, mau tak mau peraturan ini akan tetap eksis. Suka atau tidak.

Inilah hidup Kuroko setelah ia masuk Universitas. Kedua Akashi jelas tak akan membiarkan Kuroko lepas. Dirinya bak burung di dalam sangkar emas yang terkadang diperlakukan begitu lembut, tapi terkadang pula dilakukan seperti pembantu dan semena-mena (apalagi kalau Kuroko melanggar peraturan). Baru-baru ini Kuroko ingat, ia harus rela menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal Seijuurou hanya karena ketahuan menyimpan mie instan di kamarnya. Juga pernah dihukum membersihkan apartemen sendirian ketika Seishirou tahu dia meminum lima gelas _vanilla shake_ sehari.

Gila!

Jadi kalau kalau kau pikir Kuroko selalu mendapatkan hukuman menyenangkan tiap kali melanggar peraturan, maka kau salah besar!

Dan malam ini lagi-lagi si kembar bersikap semaunya dengan mengacaukan jadwal kerja Kuroko dan mengadakan pesta yang-katanya-syukuran sebagai perayaan satu bulan Kuroko bekerja sambilan di toko buku—dan mungkin juga pesta karena selama sebulan itu Kuroko dibuat kalang-kabut dengan ulah Akashi kembar yang mengacau di toko buku.

Tapi…

"Haruskah mataku ditutup?" Satu alis Kuroko terangkat heran. Yang bisa ia lihat saat itu hanya kegelapan. Tepat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah, Seijuurou sudah menantinya dengan sapu tangan dan langsung menutup mata Kuroko tanpa banyak bicara.

Kini pemuda kecil berambut biru itu melangkah hati-hati sambil dituntun oleh si kembar.

"_Anou_~ Seijuurou-kun, Seishirou-kun?"

"Tenang saja," Seijuurou berbisik pelan di telinga Kuroko. Aksi yang membuat Kuroko kembali merasakan debaran aneh karena suara beratnya yang menghanyutkan.

Dari sisi satunya, Seishirou juga agak membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko seraya berbisik, "Malam ini akan jadi malam yang indah untuk Tetsuya, bukan?"

"Hu-uh? Jangan bicara hal ambigu begitu, Seishirou-kun." Kuroko merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat hanya karena kata-kata Seishirou.

Seishirou tertawa. "Jangan banyak protes, Sayang." Dasar gombal! Beruntung Kuroko sudah kebal dengan aksi gombal sang Kakak dari Akashi tersebut.

Langkah Kuroko perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati saat ia memijakkan kaki melintasi koridor. Ia tak begitu tahu kemana kedua Akashi itu menuntunnya. Ia benar-benar buta. Jika masing-masing dari Akashi tak menuntunnya, Kuroko pastilah sudah terjatuh sejak tadi. Sampai akhirnya langkah kedua Akashi berhenti. Kuroko pikir ia sudah berada di satu ruangan dan ruangan itu beraroma manis yang khas.

Manis _vanilla_.

Ikatan sapu tangan yang menutupi mata Kuroko terlepas—Seishirou yang melepasnya. Saat itulah dada Kuroko langsung berdegup cepat ketika ia menemukan ruang makan apartemen itu telah disulap sedemikian rupa seperti restoran mewah.

Ingat; kekayaan bisa membeli apapun. Termasuk menyulap ruang makan di apartemen biasa menjadi tempat yang begitu elegan.

Lampu di ruang makan sengaja dimatikan. Cahaya hanya berasal dari beberapa lilin yang diletakkan di atas meja makan yang didekorasi sempurna; dengan taplak meja putih, satu vas bunga di atasnya dan berbagai macam menu hidangan kelas satu—jangan lupakan cake _vanilla_ yang menggiurkan ikut tersaji di atas meja.

Kuroko tak tahu apakah ini norak atau berlebihan. Toh mereka 'kan hanya makan malam biasa. Bukan sedang berada dalam acara lamaran atau apalah itu.

"Ini…berlebihan…"

"Tapi Tetsuya suka 'kan?" Seijuurou mengusap helaian rambut biru Kuroko lembut. "Kami menyiapkannya untukmu. Jarang-jarang kita bisa menikmati makan malam super romantis karena Tetsuya tak pernah mau jika di ajak makan malam di restoran."

'_Itu karena Akashi-kun selalu mengajak makan malam di restoran super mewah dan aku tak suka,_' Kuroko membatin kesal.

Seishirou mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Seijuurou. Perlahan ia mundur sedikit, lalu mendorong pundak Kuroko agar maju mendekati meja. Sedangkan Seijuurou yang tadi berjalan lebih dulu sudah menarik satu kursi untuk tempat Kuroko duduk. Diperlakukan sebagai puteri sih sudah biasa, tapi kali ini Kuroko mengaku ia serius berdebar-debar. Kenapa sikap kedua Akashi ini selalu terlalu manis?

Si kembar duduk di masing-masing ujung meja.

"Bisa dimulai sekarang, Sei?" Seijuurou bertanya.

Sang Kakak mengangguk seraya ia mengangkat satu gelas berisi _wine_ putih. "Makan malam spesial untuk merayakan satu bulan Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya bekerja sambilan."

Kuroko terkekeh iseng. "Juga satu bulan Akashi-kun dan Akashi-kun sukses membuatku kewalahan gara-gara penggemar kalian yang membludak berkunjung ke toko."

"Itu tidak dihitung, Tetsuya." Balas Seijuurou gusar.

Seshirou tersenyum kecil melihat dua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"_Cheers_," lanjut ketiganya bersamaan.

Terserah saja. Meski ini berlebihan atau norak, memangnya Kuroko peduli? Yang penting ialah hari ini pun ia masih bisa melewati satu malam yang indah bersama dengan kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Seijuurou dan Seishirou. Malam yang Kuroko tahu penuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Benar. Ini malam yang indah baginya.

~OoOoO~

Hangat. Entah bagaimana caranya Kuroko tahu bahwa ada dua lengan hangat yang kini membopong tubuhnya. Kehangatan itu membuat dirinya terbuai. Alih-alih membuka mata karena penasaran, Kuroko justru ingin bergelung lebih manja di kedua lengan kekar ini. Jadi ia menolak terbangun. Lagipula Kuroko memang sangat mengantuk.

Entah apa yang terjadi seusai makan malam. Yang Kuroko tahu, si kembar melarangnya menyentuh pekerjaan rumah malam itu dan membiarkannya berbaring kebosanan di ruang tengah—menonton TV. Sedangkan si kembar sibuk berberes-beres ruang makan—dimana jelas keduanya lebih sering adu argumentasi daripada bekerja.

Lalu Kuroko tertidur.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka hati-hati membuat Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi ia tetap terpejam. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan begitu perlahan-lahan di atas tempat tidur. Lalu selimut tebal menutupinya.

Siapa? Siapa yang menggendong Kuroko dari ruang tengah sampai kamar?

Kuroko sangat ingin tahu. Namun baru saja ia bertekad untuk memaksakan diri terbangun, niatnya kembali lenyap saat dirasakannya satu telapak tangan yang begitu lembut sudah mengusap keningnya.

"Selamat tidur."

Sial. Kuroko tak bisa menebak jika hanya dari suara. Seijuurou dan Seishirou memiliki suara yang sama persis.

Jemari hangat itu terselip di helaian rambut Kuroko, seakan-akan si pelaku begitu menikmati kegiatannya mengusap kepala Kuroko. Lalu bergerak turun menelusuri pipi Kuroko dan kini berhenti di bibirnya. Tubuh Kuroko tersentak tiba-tiba, tapi ia tetap terpejam. Bisa ia rasakan, hatinya berdebar-debar tak keruan kini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Siapa?

"Selamat tidur, _our beloved_ Tetsuya."

Deg!

Darah Kuroko sontak berdesir kencang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut kini bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu lembut namun menghanyutkan dan penuh dengan cinta. Hanya menempelkan bibir saja—sekitar lima detik. Lalu ciuman itu terputus.

"_Have a nice dream_," bisik suara itu kemudian tepat di samping kepala Kuroko lalu satu kecupan terakhir turun di keningnya.

Kini suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh dari tempat tidur Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang bergerak tertutup dan kamar itu segera diisi oleh keheningan.

Dengan takut-takut, Kuroko membuka matanya. Saat ia tahu kegelapan kamar kini menyelimutinya, pemuda itu segera beranjak bangun. Satu tangan diletakkan di dada untuk sekedar merasakan betapa gila jantungnya berdegup sekarang. Nafasnya bahkan tertahan dan Kuroko bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Hangat. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan ini…ciuman pertamanya.

Tapi siapa? Siapa yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

Seijuurou..atau Seishirou…?

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

><p><strong>An : alohaaaa ^^ maaf fic ini terpause agak lama. sekedar info, mungkin setelah chap ini sweetest lovey akan hiatus kurang-lebih satu bulan. utk ch1 ini mungkin alurnya agak lambat. gapapa, kan? mau bikin minna dokki-dokki dulu utk pembukaan. makasih utk yg udah baca, review, fav, follow dan silent reader. ur reviews mean a lot for me ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love are possible here**_

_**(Note : Rated going to M -implishit- but I still choose T for now)**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

.

.

**Nineteen Years Old**

**Chapter 2 :**

**Your Feel – My Feel – Our Feel**

**.**

**.**

_Siapapun tahu, mudah bagi kita untuk mengatakan bahwa kita jatuh cinta._

_Tapi akan sulit bagi kita untuk mengungkapkannya kepada subjek yang dituju._

_Perasaanmu._

_Perasaanku._

_Perasaan kita._

_Semua dipertaruhkan disini._

_._

_._

Tak bisa Kuroko katakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sekarang. Sejak insiden pencurian ciuman pertama malam itu, Kuroko tahu tak satupun hal sama yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan si kembar Akashi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko kepergok tengah melamun dan memandangi salah satu dari kedua Akashi tersebut.

Dua hari lalu ia memandangi Seijuurou yang tengah asyik membaca buku, lalu ketahuan olehnya. Lalu kemarin tanpa sadar ia jadi memperhatikan Seishirou yang tengah asyik bermain _game_ dan ketahuan oleh Seijuurou yang menegurnya. Jelas Kuroko punya alasan kenapa kini mencermati si kembar menjadi kebiasaannya.

Itu karena Kuroko penasaran lantaran siapa yang menciumnya.

Mungkin pikirannya mulai kotor—terserah kau mau bilang apa. Tapi sekarang, kalau ia tengah berbicara berdua dengan Seijuurou atau Seishirou, tanpa disadari ia akan melirik ke arah bibir ranum pemuda itu. Lalu kenangan akan bibirnya yang disentuh lembut itu akan kembali muncul dan berakhir dengan Kuroko yang merona—membuat lawan bicaranya heran.

Kuroko jadi merasa mesum sendiri dan dia sebal dengan kenyataan itu.

Terkutuklah (siapapun) Akashi yang menciumnya tempo hari!

"Nah, Tetsuya."

Lagi-lagi Kuroko melamun saat bersama dengan Seishirou di rumah. Seijuurou kebagian tugas belanja hari ini, menyisakan kedua pemuda itu sendirian. Entah Seishirou sadar atau tidak, tapi Kuroko sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya—memperhatikan bibirnya, maksudku.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Ternyata dia sadar.

"Aneh?" Kedua kelopak mata Kuroko mengerjap dua kali. Ekspresi datar masih tersisa di parasnya yang tenang. Mata bulat itu memandangi Seishirou, meminta penjelasan dari pertanyaan barusan.

Yang ditatap berdeham. "Kau memperhatikanku tanpa kedip. Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

_Catch you_, Tetsuya!

"_E_-_etto_~ Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah Seishirou-kun. Ah, apa aku tadi memperhatikan Seshirou-kun?" Kilahnya buru-buru dengan gelagat panik. Tapi tentulah sang pemilik manik heterokromatik itu menangkap kejanggalan di kegugupan Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

Tapi memangnya Seishirou peduli? Dia tipe yang tidak mau terlalu mencari tahu kecuali hal itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dan kegugupan Kuroko saat itu sejujurnya tidak menarik karena belakangan Seishirou sering menemukan pemuda berambut biru itu panik sendirian. Jadi bukan hal baru kalau Kuroko gelagapan karena ditanya begitu.

Malas menanggapi, Kakak dari Akashi itu kembali menatap layar televisi 32 inchi yang menampilkan _game Final Fantasy_. Ya, belakangan Seishirou jadi menggilai _game_ dan ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menamatkan satu _game_, lalu beralih ke _game_ satunya. Termasuk sifat yang tak akan dituruni ke sang Adik yang belakangan ini sering dikatainya agak kolot—jadul.

Ruang keluarga apartemen minimalis itu kembali tenang.

Kuroko yang duduk di sofa memutuskan menarik sebuah majalah dari kolong meja kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Dibaliknya tiap halaman tanpa minat. Majalah otomotif bukan faforitnya. Ini hanya tumpukan sampah koleksi Seishirou yang dua bulan lalu ia kumpulkan—waktu itu ia tengah menyukai otomotif ceritanya.

_Seijuurou-kun lama_, batin Kuroko.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi dengan suara helaan nafas Kuroko, lembaran majalah yang dibalik, bunyi musik game dari _playstation_ Seishirou juga decakan bangga yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu ketika ia berhasil menamatkan satu ronde.

Membosankan.

CKLEK. Dan suara kunci otomatis terdengar sampai ruang tengah.

Tanpa menunggu, Kuroko segera melempar majalah dipangkuannya ke sofa dan berjalan terburu-buru untuk menghampiri orang yang baru pulang. Di ambang pintu depan, dilihatnya Seijuurou dengan wajah masam berdiri dengan dua kantung belanjaan besar di kedua sisinya.

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Senyummu membuatku semakin kesal, Tetsuya. Bisakah kau membantuku sedikit dibanding berdiri disana sambil mengejekku?" keluhnya saat meletakkan dua kantung itu di lantai dan Seijuurou melepas sepatunya.

Sial juga, kenapa pula ia harus kebagian tugas belanja minggu ini. Benar-benar melelahkan. Ini hari minggu dan Seijuurou biasanya menghabiskan waktu bermain shogi. Sendirian.

Sadar betul putra bungsu dari keluarga Akashi ini sangat benci jika seseorang tak menuruti perintahnya. Kuroko juga tak mau dihukum karena mengabaikan perintah Seijuurou. Jadi segera dilangkahkan kaki mendekati Seijuurou dan menenteng satu kantung besar yang cukup berat.

"Sudah semua, Seijuurou-kun? Tak ada yang terlewat 'kan?"

"Kau meremehkanku, huh?"

"Bukan. Karena Seijuurou-kun menolak membawa catatan belanja, aku takut ada yang terlewatkan."

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya seraya kembali berdiri untuk melangkah masuk. Tapi sial, mungkin karena terlalu lelah kakinya terantuk undakan antara keramik dan lantai kayu apartemen. Singkat saja, ia mendadak oleng ke depan dan tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Kuroko yang gagal menghindar.

Bunyi berdebum cukup keras terdengar ketika kedua pemuda itu jatuh di lantai.

"Ooi, ooi~ Sei! Tetsuya! Jangan berisik. Kalian merusak konsentrasiku. Cepat masuk!" seruan Seishirou terdengar dari ruang tengah. Namun tak satupun dari Kuroko atau Seijuurou yang menjawab.

Sungguh posisi keduanya terbilang tak menyenangkan, dimana tubuh Seijuurou jatuh menghimpit tubuh Kuroko di bawahnya. Kepala Kuroko berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Seijuurou. Belanjaan yang tadi Kuroko angkat berserakan sedikit di lantai. Keduanya menegang dan selama beberapa detik tak ada yang bergerak.

Samar namun pasti…Kuroko mendengarnya. Suara degup jantung Seijuurou.

"Se-seijuurou-kun…"

"Maaf." Suara Seijuurou terdengar pelan ketika ia berusaha bangun. Saat itu, selang beberapa detik keduanya berpandangan dengan posisi yang masih sama; Kuroko berada di bawah Seijuurou. Dan saat itulah tanpa sadar Kuroko jadi menatap bibir Seijuurou.

Tidak… Pikirannya kembali nista tepat ketika insiden ciuman misterius itu teringat. Wajah Kuroko langsung merona bak kepiting

Seijuurou jelas tak peduli atau tak mau menyadarinya sama sekali. Buru-buru ia berdiri, menarik Kuroko agar ikut berdiri dan merapikan kemeja merah _maroon_ yang ia kenakan. Ditatapnya Seishirou yang sudah melongokkan kepala dari balik ruang tengah karena penasaran akan keheningan di luar.

"Bawa belanjaan itu ke dapur, Tetsuya. Aku mau istirahat sebentar." Ujar Seijuurou singkat sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di ujung lorong. Lirikan matanya sempat tertuju ke Seishirou yang masih memasang ekspresi penasaran. "Bantu Tetsuya, Sei. Jangan habiskan waktu seharian di depan PS bodohmu."

"Adik kurang ajar kau, Sei."

"_Well_,"

Dan ketiga pemuda itu seakan-akan langsung terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

~OoOoO~

Tak banyak yang bisa dikerjakan Seishirou selain berbaring malas di sofa ruang tengah dan membolak-balik buku laporan yang tadi siang diserahkan kepadanya dari seorang teman kampus. Sekali lagi sifatnya yang berkebalikan dari sang Adik, Seijuurou tak akan pernah kelihatan belajar sambil berbaring seperti Seishirou jelas saja. Dibanding belajar sambil bermalasan, Seijuurou justru berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah dengan satu tangan memegang segelas air mineral.

"Apa-apaan ini," sindirnya pelan dan berjalan ke sofa kecil. Duduk disana.

Seishirou meliriknya malas sambil menutup laporannya. Sembari meletakkan laporan itu di lantai, sang manik heterokromatik beranjak duduk sambil merenggangkan otot lehernya.

"Mana Tetsuya?" Seijuurou bertanya.

"Belum pulang. Ini masih jam tujuh, Sei. Lalu bukankah hari ini kau bilang akan menjemputnya?"

Tatapan sinis Seijuurou teralih ke wajah Seishirou yang memandanginya datar.

Seperti ada yang terjadi?

Lalu Seijuurou menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa. "Kau saja, Sei."

Lho, ada apa dengan si bungsu? Padahal biasanya diantara kedua Akashi ini akan selalu merasa berkenan menjemput Tetsuya mereka. Tapi tak ada badai- tak ada topan, Seijuurou ingin melempar tugas dengan begitu ikhlasnya. Apa anak itu sedang demam? Jelas pikiran tak beralasan semacam ini mampir di kepala Seishirou.

"Kau…sehat, Sei?"

Lagi. Seijuurou melirik Seishirou sinis. Dia-sangat-sehat.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan. Jadi kau saja."

Mencurigakan.

"Kau tidak sedang demam?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, kugunting lidahmu, Kak." Semakin sinis saja kalimat sang Adik ini. Kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada dengan angkuh. Binar _deep crimson_ itu lurus memandangi Seishirou yang sudah berdiri dan menghampirinya. Sampai kini Seijuurou menengadah kecil karena Seishirou berdiri tepat di depannya. Menatapnya dengan mimik cemas bercampur heran.

Sepertinya insting seorang saudara kembar selalu bangkit di saat begini. Seishirou tahu betul, jika salah satu dari mereka sakit, pastilah satu lainnya bisa merasakan. Itu yang disebut hubungan anak kembar. Sekarang ia tahu adiknya sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi untuk sekedar memastikan, Seishirou sudah meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Seijuurou yang reflek ditepis begitu kasar oleh sang Adik.

Ada yang mengganggu perasaan Seijuurou.

"Kau mencemaskan Tetsuya 'kan?"

Selamat! Seishirou tepat sasaran.

Lirikan Seijuurou beralih dari wajah sang Kakak menjadi ke sudut ruangan. Memang sebenarnya ia mencemaskan gelagat aneh Kuroko belakangan ini. Tapi entah kenapa Seijuurou juga tak mau menanggapinya dan berpura-pura tak tahu. Hal yang sama yang Seishirou lakukan karena ia pun sadar Kuroko menjadi aneh beberapa hari ini.

"Dia kelihatan aneh beberapa hari ini. Kau dan aku sama-sama bersikap pura-pura tak menyadarinya."

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran…

"Sei," Si rambut merah Akashi bicara pelan namun tegas. Tapi kalimatnya menggantung karena selain memanggil nama panggilan untuk Seishirou, pemuda itu hanya diam tak kunjung berujar.

Mendadak satu tangan Seishirou diletakkan di kepala sang Adik. Disaat begini barulah Seishirou memiliki peran sebagai Kakak, orang yang lahir beberapa menit lebih awal sebelum adiknya. Diusapnya kepala Seijuurou lembut, karena ia tahu jika diperlakukan terlalu dimanjakan harga diri Seijuurou bisa terluka (karena Seishirou pun seperti itu).

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei."

'Tidak apa-apa' apanya?

Seishirou menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak bidang sang Adik. Tangannya menepuk kepala Seijuurou lembut. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum lembut seorang Kakak yang hanya ingin menyelamatkan perasaan gundah Adiknya.

"Kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan." Bisiknya.

Seijuurou sama sekali tak menimpali.

"Aku akan menjemput Tetsuya. Maaf…" Dan momen Kakak-Beradik yang sangat jarang terjadi itu akhirnya selesai ketika Seishirou berjalan meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Sepeninggal sang Kakak, pemuda itu hanya duduk termenung di keheningan ruang tengah. Badannya dibungkukkan, kedua tangannya terkepal. Perasaannya justru semakin aneh karena kata-kata Seishirou barusan.

Seijuurou sadar betul apa yang Seishirou maksud dengan 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan'. Tapi…

—Ya. Selalu ada kata 'tapi'—

…apa maksud dari kata 'maaf' itu tadi?

~OoOoO~

Jam setengah sembilan malam.

"Kuroko-kun kau sudah boleh pulang."

Kuroko yang kala itu tengah merapikan tumpukan buku yang berantakan di rak novel sastra langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah pekerjaannya tuntas, pemuda itu segera berjalan ke ruang staf untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan segera berniat pulang. Tepat ketika ia keluar dari pintu toko, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Seishirou yang menantinya di depan pintu toko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah muda. Senyumnya merekah lembut ketika ia mendekati sang Tuan Muda disana. "Malam, Seishirou-kun. Bukannya hari ini seharusnya Seijuurou-kun?" sapanya cepat dan sebelum memberi jawaban, Seishirou sudah melangkah. Membuat kedua pemuda berambut merah dan biru ini kini berjalan bersisian di trotoar yang ramai.

Sebelumnya Seishirou berdeham, "Ganti _shift_." Jawabnya jenaka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak ingat bahwa menjemputku kini dibagi dalam sistem _shift_?"

Sontak tawa kecil Seishirou terdengar. Tawa renyah yang jarang sekali Seijuurou tunjukkan karena sepertinya si Adik memiliki sifat jauh lebih serius dari si Kakak. Ah, tapi karena ini menyangkut Akashi, keduanya tetap sama saja.

"Malam ini Tetsuya ingin memakan sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Contohnya?"

Seishirou menoleh kepadanya. "Bagaimana kalau mampir ke Maji dan makan disana?"

Ada apa lagi sekarang? Seishirou gantian bersikap tidak wajar. Jelas-jelas _junk food_ termasuk makanan terlarang bagi para Akashi dan memaksa Kuroko mengurangi ketagihannya terhadap _vanilla shake_. Tapi kini tak ada badai ataupun topan, Seishirou mengajak Kuroko makan di Maji Burger? Kau boleh mencubit pipi Kuroko sekarang untuk sekedar meyakinkan bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi.

Keramaian Shinjuku menjadi samar ketika Kuroko diam menatap Seishirou lama-lama. Di dunia—disekitar mereka— agaknya berubah menjadi Kuroko dan Seishirou saja berdua. Apalagi senyum iseng kekanakkan yang kini menghiasi wajah Seishirou seakan menegaskan bahwa ajakannya tadi serius.

"Tapi, Sei—"

"Aku mencium aroma calon membantah disini."

Hukuman menanti kalau Kuroko membantah…

"Bagaimana dengan Seijuurou-kun? Apa Seijuurou-kun tak akan menunggu kita?" Jadi buru-buru Kuroko mengganti bantahannya yang terpotong dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seijuurou bilang ia ada urusan jadi mungkin…" Kalimat Seishriou menggantung ragu-ragu, "mungkin sekarang ia tengah asyik merenung di kamarnya." Jawabnya apa-adanya dengan sedikit nada bercanda terselip di suaranya. Membuat Kuroko berpikir dia memang tengah bercanda.

"Tidak apa-apa, kah?" Si rambut _aquamarine_ kembali bertanya.

Saat itu juga tangan Seishirou meraih tangan Kuroko. Digenggamnya lembut kelima jemari yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Seishirou menyelipkan jemarinya sendiri diantara jari-jari Kuroko. Lalu tangan itu diangkat sampai ke hadapan wajah keduanya, membuat Kuroko bersemu merah dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Aku yang traktir, Tetsuya."

Dan sial…dada Kuroko berdegup cepat tak keruan sekarang.

Ini bukan cinta! Ini bukan cinta!

~OoOoO~

Ada hari dimana _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan menyempatkan diri berkumpul bersama-sama. Biasanya itu dilakukan sebulan sekali atau ketika mereka memang memiliki waktu senggang bersamaan. Seperti minggu ini; ketika setelah dua bulan tak bertemu mereka akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi di sebuah café pinggiran jalan. Hanya Akashi Seijuurou dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang tak tampak batang hidungnya. Jangan hitung Seishirou, karena dia bukan bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dan ada tambahan Takao Kazunari hari ini karena Midorima tentu tetap setia memanfaatkannya sebagai pengayuh gerobak kebesarannya.

Kau pikir, dengan menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran akan membuat Midorima membebas-tugaskan Takao begitu? Tentu tidak. Bahkan sekarang mereka tinggal bersama. Untuk soal hubungan keduanya, tak satupun tahu (atau berniat mencari tahu).

"Akashi kelihatannya sibuk sekali," Midorima bergumam pelan sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Begitulah. Belakangan Akashi-kun memang sibuk dan jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Ia hanya pulang untuk berganti pakaian atau tidur, selebihnya ia akan berada di kampus. Aku tak tahu apa yang Akashi-kun kerjakan."

Kise yang duduk disamping Kuroko langsung meliriknya heran. "Kurokocchi tidak bertanya, eh?"

"Bertanya." Kuroko hening sejenak untuk berpikir. "Tapi…"

Kenapa selalu ada kata 'tapi'?!

"Tapi?"

"Tapi sepertinya Akashi-kun tengah marah jadi ia enggan berbicara denganku lama-lama."

Eh? Jelaslah semua yang ada disana tercengang kini. Seijuurou? Akashi Seijuurou yang itu marah kepada Kuroko? Demi bumi dan langit dan Maiubou milik Murasakibara, seingatan mereka tak pernah sekalipun Akashi marah pada Kuroko. Mereka mencium aroma mencurigakan sekarang. Dan nama Akashi Seishirou jelas langsung tertangkap di benak masing-masing. Semua _Kiseki no Sedai_ jelas tahu ikatan cinta segitiga tak beraturan mengikat si kembar dan Kuroko sejak SMP dulu.

Akhirnya Kuroko mulai bercerita…

Berawal dari malam dimana ia dan Seishirou pulang sehabis makan malam di Maji Burger. Seijuurou ternyata ada di rumah, sibuk dengan buku tebal di pangkuan dan duduk di ruang tengah. Tapi saat Kuroko menyapanya seperti biasa, Seijuurou tampak acuh dan menjawab sekenanya lalu pergi. Saat itu Kuroko hanya heran. Tapi karena Seishirou bilang tak masalah —Seijuurou hanya lelah— Kuroko percaya-percaya saja.

Tapi perasaan percaya itu sirna dua hari berikutnya. Ketika seharunya itu menjadi jam Seijuurou biasanya menjemput, lagi-lagi Seishirou yang datang. Kejadian sama berulang, Seijuurou mengacuhkannya dan bahkan tak menatap wajahnya ketika berbicara dengan Kuroko. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar atau di luar rumah dibanding bersama Kuroko.

Lalu puncaknya adalah dua malam lalu saat tak sengaja Kuroko dan Seijuurou bertengkar…

"Seijuurou-kun, aku bicara. Bisakah Seijuurou-kun menatapku ketika aku bicara padamu?!" seruan tak sabar itu meluncur begitu saja saat Kuroko lihat Seijuurou berjalan meninggalkannya. Padahal Kuroko tadi sudah memasak sup tofu untuk Seijuurou dan menunggunya kembali. Karena Seishirou bilang malam itu ia akan telat, jadilah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di apartemen.

Seijuurou mendengus pelan. Ia menoleh, tapi tetap tak menatap Kuroko. "Aku lelah, Tetsuya. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau bermasalah, Seijuurou-kun?" Namun Kuroko tetap mendesaknya.

"Kukatakan padamu, aku lelah."

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko menghampirinya dan menarik satu tangan Seijuurou agar si rambut merah itu menatapnya. "Katakan. Jika aku memang melakukan kesalahan, katakan apa kesalahanku. Aku tahu Seijuurou-kun menghindariku belakangan ini. Tapi jika memang ada masalah, tolong jelaskan. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman!"

Bukannya membalas dengan emosi dan berkata sinis, manik Seijuurou malah terpejam dan ia menghela nafas berat. Hati-hati diraihnya tangan Kuroko agar melepaskan lengannya. Namun tangan itu masih tersimpan di genggaman Seijuurou ketika ia menatap sepasang manik biru laut itu dalam-dalam.

Sampai akhirnya diputuskan sebuah kecupan singkat di punggung tangan Kuroko menjadi penutup debat mereka.

"Aku lelah." Hanya itu yang Seijuurou katakan dan kemudian ia meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya bisa memandanginya kesal.

Aomine mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saat Kuroko selesai bercerita. "Tumben sekali. Seperti bukan Akashi saja."

"Lalu Kurokocchi sudah bicara dengan Akashi-san? Mungkin dia punya solusinya-ssu?" Catatan: Akashi-san disini maksud Kise adalah Seishirou.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Tak ada. Seishirou-kun hanya bilang bahwa Akashi-kun baik-baik saja."

"Ng~" Perhatian mereka teralih ke Takao yang bersuara. Mantan _point guard_ Shuutoku semasa SMA itu hanya menatap Kuroko dengan kening tertaut. "Apa mungkin Akashi-san memiliki masalah…asmara?"

Midorima yang kala itu hendak menyesap kopinya sontak tersedak.

"Aaaa! Shin-chan, maaf!"

"Bodoh kau, Bakao! Jangan katakan pendapat tak masuk akal semacam itu!" maki Midorima. Disekanya pelan kopi yang mengalir sedikit dari sudut bibirnya sambil menatap keki sang bawahan yang meringis sekenanya kepada Midorima. Lalu Midorima melirik Kuroko yang gantian mematung.

Agaknya pendapat Takao tadi berhasil masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Midorima mendengus. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menghubungi salah satu dari Akashi.

~OoOoO~

Seishirou kala itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Kedua kakinya tetap bergerak stabil melintas keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah, meniti tangga naik dan akhirnya sepasang bola heterokromatik menawan itu memandang sinis banyak orang yang berseliweran dihadapannya.

Pembicaraan singkat di telepon bersama dengan Midorima tadi masih terekam.

"Jadi," Midorima bicara malas, "kurasa mungkin ia jadi sedikit kebingungan sekarang. Sepulang dari café tadi Kuroko tak terlalu banyak bicara."

"Belakangan Seijuurou memang aneh. Tapi kurasa aku sendiri memang tahu alasannya dan apa yang dikatakan partnermu itu tak meleset, Midorima."

Midorima menghela nafas di sebrang telepon. "Sesuai dugaan. Cinta segitiga kalian memang tak kunjung selesai. Kurasa Kise dan Aomine pun cukup pintar untuk menyadarinya. Lupakan Murasakibara, dia satu-satunya yang tak banyak penasaran dengan hubungan orang lain. Ah, dia juga tak datang tadi."

Saat itu sontak Seishirou terkekeh pelan. Sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang pegal, ia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Tetsuya sekarang. Terima kasih atas informasimu. Sampai jumpa."

Lalu pembicaraan di telepon itu berhenti sebelum Seishirou masuk ke stasiun bawah tanah.

Kembali ke posisi sebenarnya. Setelah turun dari bus, Seishirou hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Hari ini Kuroko libur, jadi tak satupun dari si kembar yang bertugas menjemputnya. Ketika Seishirou masuk ke apartemen, tempat itu sepi. Seingatnya, Seijuurou berpesan ia akan mampir ke perpustakaan kampus terlebih dulu sebelum kembali.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah pulang?"

Suara derap kaki langsung terdengar dari arah dapur. Sembari membuka sepatu dan berganti dengan sandal rumah, Seishirou menemukan Kuroko sudah menghampirinya dengan mengenakkan apron warna biru laut dan kedua tangannya ditutup sarung tangan penghantar panas.

"Tetsuya?"

"Maaf, Seishirou-kun. Aku sedang memanggang cake. Ah, mana Seijuurou-kun?"

"Hoo~ Dia mampir ke perpustakaan." Seishirou langsung berjalan melewati Kuroko. Hidung bangirnya mengendus udara ketika aroma manis tercium dari dapur. Aroma _vanilla_ yang khas. Jadi ia menoleh dan tersenyum lembut menatap Kuroko yang mengekor dibelakangnya. "Cake _vanilla_? Ada acara apa kau membuatnya, huh?"

Senyum Kuroko merekah. "Tak ada perayaan apapun. Aku hanya ingin membuat cake untuk Akashi-kun berdua."

Keduanya sampai di dapur. Tatapan Seishirou langsung tertuju kepada cake bulat berukuran sedang yang ada di atas piring di meja makan. Belum dihias memang, tapi aroma _vanilla_ sudah membuat cake itu kelihatan begitu menggiurkan. Akashi bersaudara bukan penyuka makanan manis, tapi kalau cake manis itu dibuat oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, jelaslah mereka bersedia memakannya—meski dalam porsi yang semampunya. Dengan kata lain cake itu tetap tak akan dihabiskan si kembar.

Seishirou menarik kursi. Ia duduk sambil mencuil sedikit bagian cake dan memakannya.

"Seishirou-kun! Itu belum selesai~" Protes Kuroko cepat.

"Enak, Tetsuya. Seperti biasa."

"Tapi tetap saja belum selesai." Dengan gaya protektif, Kuroko menggeser cakenya menjauhi Seishirou dan pemuda itu duduk di kursi lain disamping Seishirou. "Karena belakangan Seijuurou-kun kelihatan tak bersemangat. Aku hanya berharap dengan ini ia bisa kelihatan lebih baik. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Nah… Ini dia.

Satu tangan Seishirou menopang dagu ketika ia memandangi wajah Kuroko dari samping. Manik hetero merah-emas itu tengah mengobservasi objek dihadapannya begitu seksama. Mencoba membaca semua yang tergambar di raut wajah _stoic_ Tetsuya-nya.

Khawatir, gelisah, sedih dan…terluka.

"Mencemaskan Seijuurou, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou-kun bersikap sedingin ini selama berhari-hari." Kuroko menatap Seishirou. "Seishirou-kun tahu penyebabnya?"

'_Tentu aku tahu,_' begitu batin Seishirou. Tapi ia memutuskan tersenyum dan merubah posisi duduknya hingga tegap. Diputar tubuhnya sampai duduk menghadap Kuroko. Tangannya bergerak ke atas kepala Kuroko kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Kau mencemaskannya karena kau menyayangi Seijuurou, kah?"

Huh?

Wajah Kuroko merona panik. "A-apa maksudnya?"

"Tetsuya." Senyum lembut Seishirou lenyap. Matanya kini berubah serius dan penuh perhitungan. "Jika hari ini aku memintamu untuk membuat satu keputusan antara siapa yang kau pilih; aku atau Seijuurou. Apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

Dada Kuroko berdegup cepat. Tensi hangat di dapur mendadak berubah mengerikan baginya. Sambil menunduk, ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya yang masih duduk di kursi dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya. Meski Kuroko tahu, cepat atau lambat hari seperti ini pasti akan tiba.

Dimana ia harus memilih antara dua Akashi yang mencintainya. Apakah Kuroko beruntung, atau sebenarnya dia sial?

Bagaimana caranya untuk memilih satu dari dua orang yang begitu berharga baginya? Jika dulu, mungkin Kuroko bisa dengan mudah mengelak dan tak memberi jawaban pasti. Tapi tidak sekarang. Empat tahun sepertinya cukup bagi si kembar untuk menunggu keputusan Kuroko. Kuroko tak akan selamanya memiliki mereka berdua. Jika ia tidak memilih, maka ia harus melepaskan keduanya. Tetap bertiga selamanya sungguh mustahil.

Keheningan yang Kuroko ciptakan membuat Seishirou tersenyum tipis. Senyum terpaksa. "Aku tak berniat memaksamu menjawab, Tetsuya." Ujarnya lagi. "Tapi aku tetap ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya yang kau pilih. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Memilih salah satu dari kalian sungguh mustahil. Aku…"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kuroko membisu. Apa ia mencintai Seishirou?

"Atau mencintai Seijuurou?"

Bagaimana kalau mencintai keduanya? Tapi itu juga bukan jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kepala Kuroko tertunduk semakin dalam. Padahal masih khawatir dengan kondisi Seijuurou, tapi disaat yang sama Seishirou malah menambah beban di pikirannya. Apa yang bisa ia jawab sekarang?

Sekali lagi mereka sama-sama diam. Seperti tadi Seishirou kembali meneliti perasaan Kuroko yang tergambar di wajahnya. Perlahan diletakkan tangannya di dagu Kuroko, mengangkat dagu itu lembut dan membuat sepasang manik safir indah itu menatap matanya. Kedua obsidian _azure_ itu gelisah. Ketakutan. Dan Seishirou tak bisa hanya diam saja ditempatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Seishirou mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Kuroko. Dalam waktu sekejap, satu kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir tipis Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko syok dan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Kenangan di malam hari saat ciuman pertamanya di curi oleh seorang Akashi kembali merebak di benaknya. Kecupan singkat itu merubah kulit pucatnya menjadi semerah tomat.

Panik. Kuroko langsung berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tapi sedetik berikutnya Seishirou menarik Kuroko, membuat tubuhnya oleng dan kemudian jatuh ke pelukan erat Seishirou. Jantung Kuroko berdetak semakin cepat dan nafasnya tertahan. Bukan hanya degup jantungnya, rasanya Kuroko juga bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Seishirou yang sama cepat dengannya.

"Sei-seishirou-kun…"

"Itu bukan ciuman pertamamu 'kan?"

Mata Kuroko terbuka lebar. Kali ini ia memaksa keluar dari pelukan Seishirou dengan mendorong dadanya cepat. Meski begitu kedua lengan Seishirou tetap setia di balik punggung Kuroko. Senyum yang terpasang di wajah sang Kakak dari Akashi begitu misterius dan agak licik.

"Ja-jangan-jangan malam itu Seishirou-kun yang…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Seishirou memotong cepat. Kedua tangannya sekali lagi menarik tubuh Kuroko merapat, namun kini ia memposisikan kepala Kuroko di dadanya. Membuat Kuroko tersentak karena ia bisa mendengar degup jantung Seishirou lebih nyata. "Kau dengar 'kan? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku, Tetsuya? Ketika jantungmu selalu berdegup lebih cepat. Ketika senyum dan kehadiranmu menjadi begitu penting. Ketika kesedihanmu ikut melukaiku."

Tak berani Kuroko melontarkan satu katapun. Wajahnya panas bukan main, tubuhnya kaku dan ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Baginya… Jantungnya juga selalu berdegup sangat cepat jika berada di dekat Akashi kembar. Baginya, mereka berdua sangat berharga. Tiap senyum, luka, perasaan si kembar, semua sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Apa itu artinya dia memang mencintai mereka…atau salah satu dari mereka?

"Apa kau mau mencobanya sekali lagi?"

"Mencoba apa?"

Seishirou melepaskan Kuroko. Kedua tangannya membingkai lembut wajah merah Kuroko yang menatapnya panik. Tanpa aba-aba, Seishirou kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko dan mencium bibir tipis itu sekali lagi. Bukan kecupan yang sama seperti tadi. Kali ini berbeda.

"Sei..hmphh—" Kalimat Kuroko tersendat saat Seishirou menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko begitu saja. Si rambut biru muda kewalahan dengan aksi nekat Seishirou. Kuroko belum pernah berciuman sama sekali dan sekarang ia diserang. Tubuhnya lemas. Jika kedua lengan Seishirou tak menahannya, mungkin ia tak akan sanggup berdiri tegap.

Sampai ciuman itu berhenti saat Kuroko memutusnya secara paksa untuk menghirup udara. Wajahnya merah padam, ia menunduk. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal antara panik, takut dan bingung. Kedua tangan terkepal dan diletakkan di dada Seishirou yang tersenyum memandanginya.

Ia…baru saja berciuman dengan Akashi Seishirou? Apa ini nyata?

"Kau mau mencoba yang lain?"

Apa lagi sekarang?

Kuroko menatap Seishirou.

"Menjadi kekasihku…"

Deg.

"Apa kau mau mencoba menjadi kekasihku, Tetsuya?"

Butuh waktu semenit dimana Kuroko hanya diam untuk berpikir. Ia tak terlalu yakin dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Tapi pertanyaan itu sendiri tak memiliki celah untuk bisa ditolak. Meski konsekuensinya jelas adalah perasaan Seijuurou yang akan menjadi korban. Tapi Kuroko juga ingin mencoba menemukan jawaban dari perasaan yang kerap melandanya selama ini jika bersama si kembar. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang ia cintai. Jadi tawaran Seishirou juga bisa dijadikan salah satu jalan.

"Seishirou-kun aku…" Lagi-lagi Kuroko menunduk. Wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian rambut _azure_-nya. "Aku…ingin mencobanya."

Seishirou tersentak kaget.

"Menjadi kekasih Seishirou-kun."

~OoOoO~

Kamar Seijuurou hening dan gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu meja belajar yang bersinar temaram. Sekali lagi ponselnya menyala dan bergetar ketika satu panggilan masuk; Midorima Shintarou. Tapi Seijuurou mengabaikannya. Itu merupakan panggilan kesepuluh dari Midorima yang tak ia gubris sama sekali.

Pikirannya kosong. Hatinya hancur. Ketika dengan jelas ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur tadi diantara Kuroko dan Seishirou. Mungkin salah Seijurou juga yang pulang tanpa bicara apapun, jadi saat ia berdiri mengintip di balik pintu dapur, tak satupun dari Kuroko atau Seishirou yang menyadarinya (mungkin).

Semuanya begitu jelas dan itu membuatnya lelah.

Kuroko kini milik Seishirou.

"Seijuurou," Pintu kamarnya bergerak terbuka sebelum ia mendengar suara ketukan. Seishirou pelakunya. Sang Kakak menatap datar punggung sang Adik yang duduk membelakanginya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seishirou menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou.

Dingin. Atmosfir yang tercipta diantara keduanya jelas mengerikan.

"Apa sekarang kau membenciku jika kukatakan aku dan Tetsuya kini berpacaran?"

"Tidak."

Setelah jawaban super singkat itu, keheningan kembali mengisi. Seishirou menatap sosok dihadapannya. Sebelum ia bersuara, Seijuurou berdiri dan memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Manik _deep crimson_ itu tampak dingin, datar, namun sarat dengan luka. Jika yang melihat adalah orang yang tak mengenal Seijuurou, jelaslah mereka tak akan menemukan binar putus asa itu diantara matanya yang tajam.

Seishirou merasa bersalah. Tapi inilah konsekuensi. Seishirou dan Seijuurou tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Apa kau terluka, Sei?"

"Apa aku kelihatan begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai kau menanyakan hal itu langsung kepadaku, Kak?" sindir Seijuurou sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu cepat atau lambat Tetsuya harus menentukannya. Tak satupun dari kita yang berhak protes jika tak terpilih bukan? Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu itu."

Seishirou ikut tersenyum getir. Selangkah lagi ia mendekat dan menepuk kepala sang Adik. Lagi-lagi disaat begini instingnya sebagai seorang Kakak akan memimpinnya untuk menenangkan sang Adik. Meski Seishirou juga paham luka Seijuurou ini akibat keegoisan Seishirou yang tak mau mengalah.

"Sei…"

Seijuurou menghela nafas berat. "Aku lelah, Sei. Aku ingin istirahat malam ini."

"Aku tahu." Seishirou mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Seijuurou. "Aku minta maaf karena menjadi orang pertama yang melukaimu, Sei. Tapi setidaknya…kau lah orang yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama Tetsuya. Bukan aku."

Kekehan sinis terlontar dari bibir Seijuurou. "Tapi Tetsuya tahu itu darimu. Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Tetsuya milikmu sekarang, Sei. Kau pemenangnya."

Pelukan Seishirou terlepas. Kedua anak kembar itu saling tatap selama beberapa detik.

Hari ini. Malam ini. Semua perasaan bagaikan tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Entah bahagia, entah terluka, entah bersalah, entah sedih atau kecewa. Tak satupun dari Kuroko, Seishirou ataupun Seijuurou yang bisa memastikannya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menyimpulkan apakah mereka bahagia atau sebenarnya terluka dalam.

Biarlah malam ini berakhir sebagaimana mestinya.

Mereka merasa lelah..

.

To be continued~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nee~ ohisashiburi, minna! Akhirnya diriku selesai dari masa hiatus yang panjaaaangg ^^ Apa masih ada yg menunggu kelanjutannya? Aku harap yg baca nggak lupa bagaimana chap sebelumnya. Daaaannn~ Seperti note diatas, fic ini akan mulai menanjak rating ke M (tapi implishit/ author ini ga bisa bikin M eksplisit soalnya Q.Q) tapi utk skrg masih di T. Daaaann tolong jgn kutuk saya dngan apa yg terjadi di chapter ini yg malah fluffy-angsty. Nah, minna mind to review onegai? ^^**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Suatu hari di apartemen kediaman Akashi-Kuroko…

"Humm…" Kuroko tampak bergumam ragu-ragu dengan satu tangan memegangi telepon yang di tempelkan di telinganya. Ekor matanya melirik sepasang kembar berambut merah yang masing-masing menatapnya tajam, seolah-olah sepasang manik itu memerintahkan sesuatu tanpa bahasa kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Meski tidak gatal, pemuda berambut biru itu menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Kedua alisnya tertaut bingung.

Bagaimana ini?

"_Bagaimana, Tetsuya?_" Suara di sebrang telepon itu kembali bertanya.

Semenit sudah Kuroko gunakan hanya untuk membisu. Pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas sambil melirik si kembar untuk terakhir kalinya. Kali ini lirikannya mendapat sepasang mata yang mendelik dari keduanya.

"Baiklah." Kuroko menjawab dan si kembar Akashi menghela nafas menyerah. "Kami akan berkunjung ke Kyoto selama liburan musim panas. Aku mungkin bisa bicara dengan Manajer toko untuk libur satu minggu penuh—" Suara Kuroko terpotong, sepertinya orang di sebrang telepon bicara karena selama itu Kuroko melirik Seijuurou dan Seishirou sejenak, "—oke. Akashi-kun berdua akan ikut, Paman."

Kali ini si kembar lagi-lagi mengalah dengan keputusan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sweetest Lovey~<strong>

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

_**Romance-Friendship**_

_**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love, a few OC(s) are possible here (especially this chapter)  
><strong>_

_**(Note : Rated going to M -implishit-)**_

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

.

.

**Nineteen Years Old :**

**Chapter 3**

**Hear – Heart – Hurt**

.

.

_Seperti apapun aku mencintaimu, kau tak bisa kumiliki._

_Seingin apapun aku menginginkanmu, kau tetap tak bisa kumiliki._

_Jika memang terluka karenamu ini perasaan yang pasti, maka tak apalah._

_Kebahagiaanmu, absolut untukku._

_Meski itu artinya aku yang tak bisa memilikimu._

.

.

1 Agustus. Hari pertama libur musim panas di Jepang. Dan…kita pindah latar dari Tokyo menjadi Kyoto.

"Dua tahun tidak pulang kampung. Toh Kyoto tak banyak berubah." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari bibir seorang Akashi Seishirou ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari wilayah stasiun bawah tanah. Pemandangan khas Kyoto langsung tersaji untuknya. Gedung-gedung tinggi, pertokoan dan lalu lintas yang penuh—ditambah matahari dan udara yang terik. Membuat putera sulung dari keluarga Akashi ini langsung mendengus.

Bukan berarti Seishirou tak menyukai Kyoto. Hanya saja pulang ke Kyoto di musim panas merupakan hal menyebalkan. Dia lebih suka di Tokyo, berlindung di kamar berpendingin atau sekedar makan es krim. Dibanding panas-panas keluar dari stasiun dan menunggu di jemput supir begini.

Seijuurou melirik Kakaknya, "Bahasamu, Sei."

Entah sejak kapan lagi sang Kakak jadi suka berbicara dengan bahasa yang menurut Seijuurou 'bukan Akashi banget'. Semacam itulah.

"Kata Ayah, Paman Natsu akan menjemput di luar stasiun." Kuroko bergumam sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Lalu ekor matanya menatap jalan, memastikan yang ia panggil 'Paman Natsu' tadi tampak—meski tak ada siapapun.

Peluh sudah menetes dari masing-masing kening mereka bertiga. Udara terik dan koper besar sebagai bawaan dari Tokyo jelas membuat ketiganya enggan kemana-mana.

Seishirou meletakkan handuk kecil di atas kepala Kuroko.

"Seishirou-kun?"

Yang dilirik Kuroko tersenyum lembut. Tangannya diletakkan di atas handuk sambil mengusap-usap manja kepala Kuroko. Jelaslah semburat tipis merah muda kini menghiasi kedua pipi pucat Kuroko. Si merah asyik menikmati kegiatannya mengusap, yang diperlakukan bak anjing kecil hanya tersipu sambil menunduk malu-malu. Lalu Seijuurou? Dia satu-satunya yang berdecak meremehkan keduanya.

"Aku tahu kalian baru saja resmi berhubungan. Tapi reaksi malu-malu Tetsuya itu sungguh kurang enak dilihat."

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko menatap Seijuurou datar—sebenarnya sih agak ngambek. Salahkan wajahnya yang memang minim ekspresi.

"Anak anjing yang ditemukan oleh majikan yang sedikit rusak otaknya," Seijuurou lanjut mengejek sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuk di samping kepalanya. Mengejek otak Seishirou yang tadi dikatakan rusak olehnya. Aksi yang spontan membuatnya mendapat tendangan di kaki dari sang Kakak, tapi Seijuurou masih sempat menghindar.

Kini kedua Akashi itu saling mendelikkan mata masing-masing.

"Apa?" Seishirou berdecak sebal. "Kau bilang otakku rusak?"

"Kenyataan, Sei."

"Kau Adik kurang ajar. Semakin besar, semakin kurang ajar. Aku ingin Adik yang manis, yang tidak memiliki mulut super sinis."

Alis Seijuurou tertaut mendengar pernyataan Seishirou. Dengan sebal, diraihnya kerah kemeja yang Seishirou pakai dan menarik Seishirou mendekat. Kini keduanya bertatapan sinis, seolah-olah ada arus listrik yang bertemu dari masing-masing manik mata mereka.

Sebuah tepukan tangan menginterupsi keduanya. Bukan hanya si kembar yang menoleh, Kuroko yang tadi hanya asyik menonton adu mulut si kembar pun menoleh ke satu arah dimana mereka melihat ada pria paruh baya berkacamata yang berjalan menghampiri ketiganya. Pria itu mengenakkan setelan jas abu-abu gelap. Dari wajahnya, mungkin usianya sekitar tiga puluhan. Kerutan-kerutan tipis tampak samar di sudut matanya.

Saat itu kedua mata Kuroko langsung berbinar senang. Tampak kerinduan di balik obsidian yang memancarkan warna laut itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan si kembar yang langsung memasang ekspresi waspada.

"Paman Natsu."

Kuroko berjalan cepat-cepat menghampiri pria paruh baya itu, memeluknya hangat. Paman Natsu Kuroko itupun membalas pelukan Kuroko lembut sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum itu menghilang ketika dengan tajam ia melirik ke arah si kembar Akashi yang mendadak kaku di tempat.

"Tetsuya sudah semakin dewasa saja." Ujar Paman Natsu ramah. "Tapi si Tuan Muda itu ternyata masih tetap kekanak-kanakkan." Suaranya berubah berbisik dengan nada sinis, ditambah senyum tipis yang tampak begitu meremehkan.

_Sialan, _itu batin kedua Akashi bersamaan.

Oke, perkenalkan; Kagushima Natsuki, Adik laki-laki dari Ibu Tetsuya—Paman Tetsuya. Orang yang bisa membuat si kembar tak bisa berkutik kalau bertemu dengannya. Tambahan, sangat over-protektif terhadap Kuroko dan agak-agak kurang suka dengan sikap kekanakkan kedua Akashi yang selalu memonopoli keponakan kesayangannya. Ah, satu lagi; dia bekerja sebagai sopir pribadi dari Ayah si kembar.

~OoOoO~

Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, rumah keluarga Akashi sama sekali tak berubah. Mansion super megah yang didominasi warna putih. Sekeliling wilayahnya dipagar besi tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik. Jarak yang jauh dari gerbang utama sampai pintu masuk rumah yang dimana kau akan menemukan entah berapa meter persegi kebun mawar jika melihat ke sekeliling ketika masuk melewati pintu gerbang utama. Di sisi kanan rumah, tampak sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang biasa dijadikan wilayah tetap bermain si kembar dan Kuroko ketika kecil dan kolam sederhana yang dihuni beberapa puluh ikan koi besar.

Aroma mawar yang menguar di udara karena tiupan angin membuat Kuroko Tetsuya terbuai ke masa lalu. Jadi ketika mobil hitam milik Kagushima Natsuki melewati gerbang utama, Kuroko meminta agar jendelanya terbuka. Seishirou yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkekeh dan diam-diam memotret sosok Kuroko dengan kamera ponselnya. Seijuurou sibuk mendengarkan musik melalui iPad dan duduk di kursi depan. Sedangkan Natsuki hanya bersenandung kecil sambil tetap mengemudi—mengabaikan tiga remaja disekelilingnya yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Satu hal yang pasti ketika mereka masuk melewati pintu utama, beberapa pelayan dan butler telah menanti. Tanpa diminta, mereka segera membawakan koper mereka bertiga dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Masih sama. Kukira beberapa bangunan di rumah ini akan roboh setelah dua tahun tak lagi kulihat." Kau bisa menebak siapa yang berceletuk semacam ini, kah?

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Sekali lagi; bahasamu, Kak."

"Ter-se-rah." Balas Seishirou sambil terkekeh iseng. Lagi-lagi ekor matanya melirik Kuroko yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Dengan sigap, diraihnya pundak pemuda itu dan digeser agar berdiri berdempetan kemudian Seishirou berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kubicarakan soal hubungan kita dengan Ayah dan Kuroko-san?" godanya.

Mata Kuroko berubah panik sambil ia menatap tajam manik dwiwarna kekasihnya. "Tidak boleh."

"Bukannya itu bagus, Tetsuya? Jadi agar semua orang tahu kau dan aku—"

"Ada apa antara kau dan Tetsuya?"

Natsuki menginterupsi dengan meletakkan wajahnya di tengah-tengah kepala Kuroko dan Seishirou. Jelas saja Seishirou terkejut karena pasalnya ia tak tahu sejak kapan Natsuki berdiri disana. Semacam kutukan bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga Kagushima (keluarga Ibu Tetsuya) memiliki hawa keberadaan yang begitu tipis (dan menurun ke Testuya). Membuat si kembar kadang suka kecolongan kalau tengah berusaha memonopoli Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Pa-paman Natsuki! Jangan mengangetkanku!" Kuroko terkejut.

Seijuurou dan Seishirou hanya menatap datar si rambut biru. Bagaimana ceritanya dia mengomel karena terkejut akan keberadaan mendadak Natsuki padahal dirinya sendiri sering membuat orang lain marah-marah karena muncul tiba-tiba.

Ah, mari lupakan mereka sejenak.

"Tidak baik mengganggu kedua Tuan Muda, Natsuki."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari satu lorong. Semua mata langsung terarah ke titik dimana seorang pria paruh baya dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam muncul. Rambut dan bola matanya berwarna sebiru lautan. Senyumnya begitu teduh saat menatap Kuroko dan si kembar yang memasang wajah lega karena kehadirannya.

Dengan begitu penuh sopan santun, kedua Akashi sama-sama membungkuk sopan saat pria itu sampai di depan mereka semua.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Tuan Muda Akashi."

Seishirou dan Seijuurou mengangguk. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kuroko-san." Balas mereka bersamaan.

Yang dipanggil Kuroko-san menjatuhkan tatapan matanya ke sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut senada dengan miliknya. Bibir itu kembali melengkung ramah saat ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. Dalam hitungan detik, sang putera langsung menghambur memeluk Kuroko-san begitu erat. Entah kenapa rasa rindu yang kuat mendadak meluap-luap saat Kuroko menemukan sosok penuh wibawa barusan.

"Aku rindu Ayah," bisik sang putera pelan.

Kuroko Yukiya tersenyum. Ditepuknya pundak Tetsuya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ayah senang karena kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Selamat datang kembali di rumah." Bisiknya.

Entah bagaimana, si kembar terenyuh melihat pemandangan yang begitu melankolis tersebut. Reuni antara Ayah-Anak yang begitu nyata (yang tak akan pernah ditunjukkan si kembar di hadapan Ayah mereka sendiri). Hanya dengan melihat ini saja, kau bisa tahu betapa besar arti sang Ayah bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya; orang tua tunggal yang membesarkannya seorang diri dari usianya tiga tahun. Orang yang begitu berharga, nomor satu dalam hidupnya.

Tapi jujur saja kedua Akashi agak cemburu. Bagaimanapun saingan terbesar mereka bukanlah saudara kembar sendiri, melainkan Ayah dari Tetsuya itu sendiri.

~OoOoO~

Kamar Kuroko letaknya tak berdekatan dengan kamar utama si kembar tentu saja. Statusnya adalah putera dari kepala pelayan rumah Akashi. Meski bersahabat dan begitu disayang oleh semua anggota keluarga Akashi, tak membuat ia mendapat perlakuan khusus. Sejak kecil, bahkan terkadang Kuroko membantu pekerjaan beberapa pelayan seperti berberes, memotong rumput taman mawar atau memasak. Mungkin karena itu juga ia akhirnya bisa mengatasi semua kekacauan disaat tinggal bertiga dengan dua orang Tuan Muda yang payah dalam hal rumah tangga.

Kembali ke kamar yang lama tak dihuni itu rasanya…

"Rasanya aku benar-benar merindukan kamar ini,"

"Oh, ya? Oh, ya? Apa Tetsuya lebih mencintai kamar ini daripada aku?" Sekali lagi; kau mungkin bisa menebak siapa yang bertanya begini.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu menoleh ke belakang. Awalnya pipinya digembungkan menja—aksi merajuk. Namun karena si objek yang dilihat tidak bergeming, Kuroko hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Seishirou yang berdiri dibelakang pintu kamar Kuroko yang sudah ditutup. Dengan lembut, diraihnya kedua tangan Seishirou dan digenggamnya erat.

"Menurut Seishirou-kun, mana yang lebih kucintai? Kamarku atau Seishirou-kun?"

"Aku absolut. Jawabanku bersifat pasti." Senyum iseng tersungging di wajah sempurna Akashi tersebut.

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabannya."

"Tentu saja kau lebih mencintaiku, Tetsuya." Mutlak.

Senyum Kuroko menghiasi wajah datarnya. Binar di kedua manik _aqua_-nya entah kenapa tampak seratus kali lebih indah kini. Tatapan mata seseorang yang ternyata benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan asumsikan itulah jawabannya." Balas Kuroko tenang.

Seishirou terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko. Namun lambat-lambat tapi pasti, ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ke depan wajah Kuroko. Mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di ujung hidung mancung Kuroko—membuat si empunya sontak merona malu dengan ulahnya. Genggaman di tangan Seishirou terlepas, tepat ketika Seishirou beralih mencium bibir ranum Kuroko hati-hati—Kuroko mencengkram kemeja Seishirou sambil memejamkan matanya. Masing-masing keduanya hanya ingin menikmati sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan seperti ini dalam keheningan yang syahdu.

.

Seijuurou membuka pintu kamarnya. Meski dua tahun tak dihuni, kamar itu tidak bau apak. Harum mawar yang khas tercium karena jendela kamarnya terbuka dan tepat disampingnya terlihat kebun mawar yang luas. Tak ada debu sama sekali, pastilah hampir setiap hari kamar ini selalu dirapikan. Semua benda terletak di tempat yang sama, tak satupun orang berani mengutak-atik kamar milik Akashi Seijuurou. Jika ada yang berani mengusik tempat terlarang ini, maka nyawa ancamannya. Semua tahu sifat si Adik dari Akashi ini lebih menakutkan dari si Kakak yang cenderung supel dan mudah bergaul.

Anak kembar identik tak selamanya sama kepribadiannya, bukan?

Meski jelas kalau keduanya sama-sama terobsesi pada satu objek manusia.

Koper hitam miliknya sudah disandarkan di samping lemari. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Seijuurou langsung berjalan menghampiri jendela dan duduk di pinggirnya. Sepasang bola berwarna merah itu menatap setiap sudut kamar sampai akhirnya tatapannya jatuh di sebuah gambar yang terpasang di dalam lemari kaca tempatnya menyimpan buku-buku.

Sebuah foto. Gambar sepasang anak kembar dan seorang anak berambut biru yang baru saja lulus SMP. Foto yang sama yang ada di kamar Kuroko Tetsuya di Tokyo dulu tentunya.

Seijuurou tidak tersenyum, tapi juga matanya tak tampak sedih. Entah bagaimana, tatapannya hanya kosong seolah-olah mati. Gelap dan dalam, namun tetap terkesan menakutkan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, tak seorangpun—bahkan Seishirou, bisa menebak. Sejak Seishirou dan Kuroko berpacaran, seperti itulah tatapan mata Seijuurou ketika sendirian.

Ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Perlahan Seijuurou memejamkan matanya saat angin hangat berhembus dari luar. Harum mawar semakin memenuhi kamar minimalis tersebut. Seijuurou kembali membuka mata dan menoleh keluar jendela, ke arah langit biru yang jauh di atas sana. Dan satu nama terukir pasti di dalam hati juga pikirannya. Satu nama yang mungkin tak akan pernah hilang tergores waktu meski kini sang pemilik nama telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Kesimpulan; siapapun kau, tak pernah ada jaminan kau tak akan merasakan kecewa karena cintamu tak berbalas. Berani mengambil resiko jatuh cinta, maka harus siap dengan resiko patah hati. Selama sembilan belas tahun, ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou belajar bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

~OoOoO~

Beragam suara sendok dan garpu saling bersahutan. Juga piring-piring dan gelas kaca yang diletakkan rapi di atas nampan. Setelah tersusun rapi—nampan tersebut diletakkan di atas meja besi beroda, seorang pelayan akan bertugas mendorongnya ke ruang makan utama rumah Akashi. Lalu disusul oleh pelayan lain yang membawa berbagai jenis hidangan pembuka, hidangan utama juga hidangan penutup. Tak lupa sampanye yang dimasukkan ke dalam ember kecil berisikan es batu. Benar-benar seakan-akan kediaman tersebut tengah mempersiapkan sebuah acara makan malam resmi.

Jangan kira Kuroko sudah duduk di ruang makan. Tentu saja tidak. Kuroko ada di dapur, membantu sang Ayah menyusun persiapan. Biarkan saja para Akashi di ruang makan, Kuroko sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menginterupsi meski pada akhirnya dia akan dipaksa bergabung juga disana.

"Tetsuya, disini sudah selesai. Kau bisa ke ruang makan. Akashi-sama memintamu ikut makan malam dengan mereka 'kan?" tegur sang Ayah setelah para pelayan pembawa persiapan keluar dari dapur. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang dilindungi sarung tangan putih dan melepasnya, menyelipkannya begitu rapi di saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Ayah sendiri begitu rapi? Ada acara, kah?"

"Karena jamuan makan malam ini untuk menyambut Tuan Muda, tentu kami semua harus tampak rapi, Sayang." Balas Kuroko Yukiya sambil menepuk kepala anaknya. "Tetsuya begitu kirip Kirika. Entah kenapa rasanya membayangkan suatu saat Tetsuya akan pergi dari Ayah, membuat Ayah begitu sedih." Keluhnya kemudian.

Jelas saja puteranya terkekeh. "Ayah ini kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Aku 'kan masih belum akan menikah."

"Iya, Tetsuya mungkin masih lama."

_Mungkin_?

"Tapi…" Yukiya memberi jeda sejenak ketika seorang koki bertanya kepadanya. Setelah menjawab pertanyan si koki, pria itu langsung menatap Kuroko lagi sambil memperhatikan mata Kuroko dalam-dalam. "Tak pernah Ayah bayangkan kalau Tuan Muda akan menikah di usia yang begitu dini."

Deg.

Jangan bilang kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

Beruntung Kuroko dianugerahi ekspresi begitu tenang dan datar (salah satu pengaruh dari darah sang Ibu), jadi di saat begini ia bisa tetap tenang. Meski sang Ayah juga tahu kedua matanya memancarkan rasa kaget yang begitu kentara. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak cemas saat Kuroko meraih tangan Ayahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Tetsuya tak tahu? Ah, Tuan Muda pun tidak tahu. Perintah pulang ke Kyoto selama libur musim panas karena Akashi-sama ingin membicarakan masalah pertunangan dengan Tuan Muda. Entah siapa—menurut Ayah mungkin Seishirou-sama—mungkin akan segera ditunangkan."

Ini pasti bercanda. Seishirou?

Kuroko langsung melepas tangan sang Ayah ketika seorang pelayan menginterupsi. Pelayan itu menunduk kecil sebagai tanda hormat dihadapan Kuroko Yukiya, lalu ia menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum sekenanya, "Tetsuya-kun, Akashi-sama meminta Anda untuk ke ruang makan. Akashi-sama menunggu. Beliau berpesan bahwa Kuroko-san pun juga ikut kesana." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Ayah-Anak Kuroko tersebut, si pelayan segera pergi.

Bersama dengan Ayahnya, Kuroko berjalan menuju ruang makan—dengan hati was-was tentu saja.

.

Gelas yang tadi dipegang oleh Seishirou nyaris saja terjatuh begitu sang Ayah bertanya soal kekasih Seishirou di Tokyo. Seijuurou pun nyaris saja tersedak dengan tofu yang tadi ia kunyah. Kepala keluarga Akashi hanya bertanya siapa kekasih kedua puteranya di Tokyo, dan si kembar langsung menampilkan gelagat yang begitu mencurigakan.

Meski ramah dan tampak begitu tenang, kepala keluarga Akashi merupakan sosok yang begitu berbahaya dan menakutkan. Semua tahu kenapa si kembar tumbuh menjadi begitu absolut ialah karena didikan sang Ayah sendiri. Otoriter dan tidak menerima kekalahan, begitu jalan hidup yang diajarkan. Tentu si kembar takut Ayah mereka menemukan rahasia bahwa kedua puteranya jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bisa kacau semuanya.

"Maksud Ayah?" tanya Seishirou, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Apa kalian memiliki kekasih di Tokyo?"

_Seishirou sih iya, bahkan kekasihnya ada di Kyoto sekarang. Tapi tidak untuk Seijuurou._

"Tidak." Si kembar menjawab bersamaan. Ketika itu Kuroko dan Yukiya baru saja melewati pintu untuk masuk ke ruang makan. Untuk beberapa alasan, pemilihan waktu menjawab dengan kedatangan mereka membuat Seishirou menghela nafas lega. Ia tahu kalau Kuroko tak mendengar pembicaraan awal mereka tadi.

Akashi Seito, memiliki sepasang manik merah yang tajam. Rambut merahnya sama seperti milik kedua putera kembarnya, ditata rapi. Dengan mengenakan setelan jas coklat tua dan tubuh yang tegap, membuatnya tampak penuh wibawa dan memiliki sifat arogan yang tinggi. Usianya sudah menginjak empat puluhan tahun ini, tapi kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya tak membuatnya tampak tua. Pintar dan licik, dua kata itu saling berkaitan ketika kau menggambarkan karakteristiknya.

Ayah dari si kembar tersenyum kepada Kuroko. "Tetsuya, lama tak berjumpa. Silahkan duduk. Makan malamlah bersama kami—dan kau juga, Yukiya."

Tanpa banyak bicara kedua Kuroko itu menarik kursi masing-masing dan bergabung dengan para Akashi. Kuroko duduk di samping Seishirou, Yukiya memilih kursi kosong disamping Seijuurou.

"Aku baru saja bicara soal kekasih dengan kedua puteraku. Ah, Tetsuya. Apa mereka tidak memiliki kekasih di Tokyo?" tanyanya langsung kepada Kuroko yang bahkan belum menyentuh piring ataupun sendok dan gelasnya.

Kuroko langsung terkejut dan menatap Akashi Seito. "H-huh?" agak gelisah.

"Kau tinggal dengan mereka. Tentu kau tahu siapa yang dekat dengan mereka."

Apa yang harus Kuroko jawab?

"Itu…" Kalimat Kuroko sengaja diseret karena ia bingung.

Seolah-olah menyelamatkan, Seijuurou membuka suara setelah meneguk sedikit air. "Meski tinggal serumah, tak ada alasan Tetsuya mencampuri urusan kami, Ayah. Jangan lemparkan pertanyaan untuk kami kepada Tetsuya, itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tetsuya tinggal bukan untuk menjaga kami atau melihat dengan siapa kami bergaul ketika berada di Tokyo. Lagipula aku sudah katakan bahwa aku tak memiliki kekasih. Ayah pikir untuk apa aku berada di Tokyo? Bersenang-senang dan mencari pacar, begitu? Aku disana untuk belajar. Begitupun dengan Seishirou." Panjang, lebar dan jelas. Jawaban pasti yang membuat Seishirou diam-diam memuji sang Adik di dalam hati.

Terima kasih, Akashi Seijuurou. Kau menyelamatkan dua orang disini.

Merasa kalah dengan jawaban telak Seijuurou, Akashi Seito meneguk sampanyenya sedikit. "Baiklah kalau itu jawaban yang bisa kalian berikan." Tangannya merogoh ke balik saku jas coklatnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas foto darisana.

Kuroko Yukiya menatap sang Tuan Besar dalam diam. Ini dia saatnya. Segera ia berdiri, menghampiri Tuannya dan mengambil lembaran tersebut lalu meletakkannya di dekat Seishirou—yang langsung dilirik oleh Kuroko yang penasaran.

"Apa ini?"

Yang Seishirou lihat, adalah lima foto wanita cantik yang berbeda-beda.

"Mereka adalah puteri-puteri dari keluarga yang terpandang. Salah satu dari mereka berlima akan menjadi calon tunangan masing-masing dari kalian berdua."

Satu hal yang membuat si kembar membenci para Akashi (termasuk diri mereka sendiri) adalah; fakta bahwa setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut para Akashi selalu terdengar mutlak dan absolut.

Dan…tunangan?

Jangan bercanda!

~OoOoO~

Sebenarnya kedengaran sah-sah saja ketika seorang Ayah menanyakan mengenai orang taksiran anak-anak mereka. Ataupun agak mengulik kisah hidup pribadi mereka. Tak ada larangan bukan? Bahkan mungkin hampir semua orang tua akan melewati fase dimana ia menginterupsi hubungan percintaan anak-anak mereka. Jadi sah saja bagi Akashi Seito untuk bertanya masalah percintaan kedua putera kembarnya. Tapi, dia pun merasa sah-sah saja menentukan tunangan mereka berdua sesuka hatinya.

Kriterianya cukup pintar, terpandang, sepadan dengan seorang Akashi dan berasal dari keluarga yang bisa ia ajak kerjasama. Ah, jika ternyata ada dari kalian yang lolos dari semua kriteria di atas, mungkin kalian pun memiliki peluang untuk menjadi tunangan salah satu dari si kembar. Itupun kalau kalian berminat. Atau kalau si kembar tertarik dengan kalian.

Dan jelas tidak etis jika membicarakan masalah pertunangan di depan kekasih sendiri. Siapapun itu. Kesimpulan berikutnya; menjalin hubungan dibelakang orang tua itu selalu memiliki resiko-resiko tersendiri.

"Tetsuya,"

Seishirou berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kuroko. Perlahan ia mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu hati-hati. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak hati-hati atau cemas. Tatapan itu tampak tajam dan seperti kesal akan sesuatu hal.

Seishirou ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu di ruang makan…

"Tunangan?" Kedua Akashi itu seakan-akan dikomando untuk bertanya bersamaan. Meski makan malam spesial hari ini memiliki banyak hidangan yang berisikan tofu, sayangnya mereka terlanjur kehilangan nafsu makan. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang Ayah yang membuat perut mereka penuh mendadak.

Kuroko juga diam saja. Ia menatap kepala keluarga Akashi tanpa kedip. Ternyata yang Ayahnya katakan tadi bukan sekedar guyonan belaka.

Dengan gaya angkuh, Akashi Seito mengangguk. "Pilihlah salah satu yang menurut kalian paling cocok dengan kriteria kalian. Aku sudah memilih mereka dengan sangat baik. Semuanya pintar dan berpendidikan tinggi. Tentu sebagai calon penerus keluarga Akashi, kalian pun harus memiliki pendamping yang sepadan bukan hanya fisik tapi juga latar belakang." Jelasnya tenang dan kembali meneguk sampanyenya.

Seishirou sudah meletakkan kembali garpu yang sebelumnya digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Ekor matanya kini melirik Kuroko yang entah bagaimana caranya malah mulai memakan menu yang dihidangkan dihadapannya dengan ekspresi triplek seperti biasa. Seolah-olah masalah ini sama sekali tak mengusiknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi Seito memecah keheningan.

Untuk pertama, lagi-lagi Seijuurou yang melontarkan pendapatnya. "Aku rasa ini terlalu cepat. Lagipula aku sama sekali tak pernah bilang akan mengizinkan Ayah ikut campur dalam hidupku. Dengan siapa aku berhubungan atau menikah kelak, akulah yang akan menentukannya. Aku sendiri memiliki standar khusus dalam memilih pasangana jadi kurasa Ayah tak perlu repot-repot memilihkannya untukku."

Jawaban bagus… Bagus untuk memulai masalah di keluarga ini.

Tatapan Akashi Seito menajam kini. "Oh ya? Kurasa memilihkan salah satu dari kalian calon tunangan bukan hal yang merepotkan." Balasnya masih dengan tenang lalu menatap Seishirou yang baru saja berdeham pelan.

"Tak berbeda jauh dengan Seijuurou, aku juga tak setuju dengan hal ini." Jawaban Seishirou lebih jelas dari sang Adik. "Aku akan menentukan sendiri pilahan hidupku. Untuk saat ini, aku masih ingin fokus dengan studiku di Universitas ketimbang memikirkan soal pertunangan apalagi pernikahan. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memilih dengan siapa aku akan diikat kelak."

Dua penolakan dari dua anak. Tentulah ini bukan hal yang membuat Akashi Seito mampu tersenyum baik-baik saja.

Tapi Ayah dari kedua Akashi itu juga belum menunjukkan kata-kata perlawanan. Ia justru melirik Kuroko yang masih dengan tenangnya menyantap makan malam lalu tersenyum kecil seraya memanggilnya, "Tetsuya." Kini Kuroko benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Ayah dari Akashi pun memiliki cara yang mirip ketika memanggil namanya.

Kuroko menatap pria itu segera. "Ya, Akashi-sama?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang paling pantas disandingkan dengan Seishirou di foto itu?" Pertanyaan yang sungguh menjebak. Selain itu, pertanyaan ini juga agaknya membuat Seishirou melirik tajam sang Ayah tanpa mengerti alasan si Ayah bertanya begitu kepada Kuroko.

Kenapa harus Seishirou? Jangan bilang Ayah mereka berhasil mengetahui rahasia mereka bertiga selama di Tokyo?

Jika kau memiliki kekasih dan suatu ketika Ayah pacarmu menanyakan soal gadis yang cocok dengan kekasihmu, apa yang akan kau katakan—atau jawab, mungkin? Satu, kau bisa langsung berlari sambil menangis sesengukkan bak drama-drama kacangan di layar televisi. Dua, kau bisa tersenyum manis dan menolak menjawab dengan gaya sopan, menjaga harga dirimu sendiri. Tiga, menyiram Ayah kekasihmu dengan minuman—lagi-lagi seperti di drama.

Diam-diam Seishirou mengepalkan tangannya erat. Marah. Sedangkan tatapan mata Seijuurou mendingin saat ia menatap Kuroko waspada.

Yang menjadi objek semua orang di ruang makan langsung meletakkan garpu dan sendok di masing-masing sisi piringnya. Ia meneguk air sejenak, kemudian baru menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Akashi Seito, "Kurasa yang manapun cocok untuk Seishirou-kun. Mereka puteri-puteri dari keluarga terpandang, kelihatannya pintar dan berpendidikan. Orang seperti Seishirou-kun," lalu Kuroko menoleh untuk menatap mata Seishirou yang terhujam lurus ke matanya, "lebih pantas bersanding dengan wanita-wanita yang hebat seperti mereka."

Seolah-olah Kuroko Tetsuya mengibarkan bendera perang dihadapan wajah Akashi Seishirou.

Seishirou marah.

.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, Kuroko berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. "Seishirou-kun? Ada apa malam-malam kesini? Sudah waktunya tidur." Jelas sekali anak itu tak mau mendapat kunjungan dari Seishirou sekarang. Ia menghela nafas sambil hendak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Tapi lawannya Akashi Seishirou, jelas saja ia bukan orang yang mudah menerima penolakan apalagi dari kekasihnya sendiri. Tepat sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat, Seishirou justru mendorongnya dan memaksa masuk. Setelah itu barulah ia menutupnya—menguncinya. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memandanginya tanpa protes. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tentang?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh dengan memasang wajah datar itu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Dengan malas Seishirou menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedetik berikutnya langsung ia menatap Kuroko tajam dan mengambil langkah maju.

Kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Tak ada senyum lembut, yang ada justru tatapan saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Datar dan tajam. _Aquamarine_ dengan heterokromatik.

"Apa maksud jawabanmu tadi?" _To the point_, itulah Akashi Seishirou.

Barulah Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai. "Jawaban yang mana? Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan kepadaku tadi." Kuroko juga tak mau sepenuhnya pura-pura bodoh kali ini. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk belajar menyelesaikan semua masalah tanpa lari dari masalah itu sendiri.

Keheningan selama beberapa waktu mengisi kamar minimalis tersebut. Tak ada suara serangga malam yang terdengar. Hanya bunyi detik jarum jam yang dipasang di satu sudut dinding yang menggema begitu jelas. Tik-tak-tik-tak-tik-tak. Seolah-olah bunyi itu menambah tensi ketegangan diantara kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Orang sepertiku pantas bersanding dengan wanita-wanita di foto itu, huh?" Nada Seishirou kental dengan ejekan. "Jadi dimata Tetsuya aku sosok yang kelihatan begitu mudah bersanding dengan wanita yang bahkan tak kukenal. Apa aku begitu gampangan dimatamu, Tetsuya?"

"Seishirou-kun sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Aku rasa tak butuh waktu lama bagi Seishirou-kun untuk dekat dengan mereka. Dan mereka pun dengan mudah akan jatuh cinta denganmu."

Yang ini kedengaran jelas nada cemburu dari maknanya.

"Kau orang yang selalu menarik perhatian siapapun. Seishirou-kun pintar, mudah bergaul, juga sangat hebat. Jika bersama dengan mereka—" Kalimat Kuroko terpotong begitu Seishirou meraih tubuh kecilnya dan memeluknya begitu erat. Terlalu erat hingga membuat Kuroko agak sulit untuk bernafas.

Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di pundak Kuroko. "Tapi hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai."

Meleleh. Siapa yang tidak meleleh jika mendengar kalimat itu?

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau, Tetsuya. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dari status keluarga atau pendidikanmu. Bagiku karena itu kau—Kuroko Tetsuya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan tenang hanya dengan berada disisimu, itu cukup. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu saja. Bagiku semua sudah terasa lengkap jika kau ada untukku."

Rasa kesal dan cemburu Kuroko mendadak sirna dengan mudah. Katakanlah Kuroko lemah hati, hanya dengan kata-kata Seishirou dia langsung luluh. Tapi bagaimanapun, sepertinya rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda itu lebih kuat dibanding rasa sebalnya dengan pembicaraan ketika makan malam.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak ke belakang punggung Seishirou. Balas memeluk pemuda itu dengan takut.

"Apa Tetsuya takut?"

"Seishirou-kun…" Bukan jawaban.

"Tetsuya," Seishirou mengangkat wajahnya dan kini memandangi Kuroko dalam-dalam, "kau takut dengan pembicaraan tadi?"

Kali ini Kuroko mengangguk samar. Kepalanya tertunduk malu mengakui kecemburuannya. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko benar-benar merasa kesal dan cemburu kepada Seishirou. "Aku… Ketika mendengar kau akan bertunangan, rasanya jadi sangat takut. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku…" Sepertinya dia kesulitan memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya.

Tapi tidak masalah. Bagi Seishirou, kenyataan bahwa Kuroko memberikan respon negatif semacam itu adalah hal yang bagus. Untuk anak sedatar Kuroko, cemburu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dirasakan.

Seishirou tersenyum sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi Kuroko. Ia mengangkat wajah Kuroko, menautkan kening mereka. Nafas hangat Seishirou menerpa wajah Kuroko yang kembali merona kala itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Seishirou.

"Seishirou-kun. Apakah ini benar? Kau dan aku…kita berhubungan. Apakah ini sesuatu yang benar?" tanya Kuroko pelan sambil meraih lengan Seishirou dan merengkuhnya erat. Kedua matanya terpejam ketika dengan lembut Seishirou mengecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian.

Wajah Seishirou berhenti di telinga Kuroko. "Benar atau salah, kitalah yang merasakannya, Tetsuya. Kita yang menjalani hidup ini, bukan orang lain. Jadi jangan pernah pedulikan tanggapan orang. Cukup percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Maka aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Tiba-tiba Seishirou menggigit telinga Kuroko. Respon kilat, Kuroko langsung terkejut dan mendorong dada Seishirou agar menjaga jarak darinya. Satu tangannya memegangi telinganya dan wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat. Malu dan takut. Ekspresi yang begitu manis untuk Seishirou.

"Se-seishirou-kun, a-apa jangan-jangan Seishirou-kun…"

"Apa boleh?"

Deg.

Jantung Kuroko berdegup begitu cepat sekarang. Ia hanya menunduk entah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kedua kakinya gemetar dan tubuhnya kaku. Bahkan ketika Seishirou mengambil langkah mendekatinya, ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Sampai ketika kedua tangan Seishirou kembali meraih wajahnya, mengangkatnya agar bertatapan dengan manik merah-emas Seishirou, barulah matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan senantiasa mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu dengan taruhan seluruh hidupku. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu. Aku menyayangimu dengan segenap hatiku. Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Seperti kata-kata lamaran…

"Aku begitu mencintaimu."

Kata-kata yang membuat Kuroko ingin menangis saja rasanya. Hatinya tak sanggup menerima lebih dari semua perlakuan manis yang begitu memabukkan tersebut.

Jadi ketika Seishirou menciumnya, tak ada alasan bagi Kuroko untuk menolak. Dengan sukarela ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Kuroko menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko untuk sekedar bertemu dengan lidahnya. Mata Kuroko terpejam, Seishirou tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Hati-hati, Seishirou bergerak maju dan Kuroko perlahan mundur. Sampai saat dimana kaki Kuroko terantuk oleh pinggiran tempat tidurnya sendiri, Seishirou yang masih menciumnya langsung menjatuhkan Kuroko disana.

Ciuman itu terputus.

Kening Kuroko tertaut kebingungan. Wajahnya yang merah menggambarkan rasa panik. Tapi Seishirou tetap tak menemukan penolakan yang tergambar di kedua manik biru pemuda manis tersebut.

"Jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu, apa kau bersedia?" Meski begitu tetap saja Seishirou butuh kepastian. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai.

Mata Kuroko melirik ke arah lain. Malu sekali rasanya. Tapi…

"A-aku…"

"Tetsuya, tatap mataku ketika aku bicara padamu."

Kuroko menurut dan menatap manik heterokromatik itu dalam-dalam. "Se-seishirou-kun…apa akan…sakit?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Seishirou sontak terkekeh dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Kuroko dengan masih agak bertopang dengan kedua lengannya. "Kenapa tertawa? Kurasa itu pertanyaan yang wajar 'kan?" Kuroko masih mampu protes ternyata.

Tawa itu terhenti, kembali Seishirou menatap mata Kuroko dan tersenyum. "Pasti akan terasa sakit awalnya. Tapi, aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin karena aku sama sekali tak mau melukai orang yang paling kucintai."

Baik, Kuroko Tetsuya menyerah.

"Jadi?"

Dengan wajah malu-malu Kuroko pun mengangguk. "Mu-mungkin…boleh."

Sebuah tanda izin yang membuat Seishirou mabuk kepayang karenanya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa menyesal jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda jika itu Kuroko Tetsuya. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih indah dibanding pemuda dengan wajah datar dan senyum manis yang selalu ada disisinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Bahkan seratus kali mengatakan bahwa Seishirou mencintainya pun itu tidaklah cukup.

Ia tergila-gila pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Malam pertama yang entah bagaimana rasanya menjadi begitu panjang bagi mereka berdua—juga indah. Tarikan nafas Kuroko, desahannya yang begitu murni dan polos, tak satupun membuat Seishirou hilang kendali. Dengan penuh perhitungan, ia tetap mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak lepas dan berujung melukai Kuroko. Entah bagaimana setiap sentuhan dan ciuman yang Seishirou berikan di seluruh permukaan kulit Kuroko hanya membuat tubuhnya merasa aneh namun menyenangkan. Meski perasaan malu tetap bercokol kuat di hatinya, Kuroko hanya mengikuti permainan Seishirou tanpa perlawanan.

Bahkan ketika Kuroko dan Seishirou mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Semua benar-benar asing, baru dan memalukan untuknya. Tapi menurutnya, jika semua itu bersama dengan Seishirou maka Kuroko akan baik-baik saja. Ia selalu percaya pada Akashi—siapapun itu. Bahkan jika esok haripun Kuroko bangun dengan banyak tanda kemerahan di seluruh tubuhnya atau merasakan sakit saat berjalan, ia percaya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

~OoOoO~

Pagi-pagi sekali Seijuurou sudah tidak ada di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Setelah berdebat cukup panjang dengan Kagushima Natsuki, ia akhirnya berhasil membawa keluar mobil milik keluarga Akashi. Seijuurou bisa mengemudikan mobil, tapi karena usianya yang masih sembilan belas tentu saja ia masih belum memiliki mobil pribadi—dengan alasan, sang Ayah tidak mengizinkan kedua puteranya membawa mobil sebelum usia mereka genap dua puluh dua tahun.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan normal di jalanan Kyoto yang tidak terlalu ramai. Masih jam tujuh pagi memang, tapi rasa-rasanya matahari sudah terlalu terik saja. Musim panas memang bukan musim yang membuat Seijuurou bahagia.

Ada satu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi pagi ini. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Kuroko, tapi rasanya tidak pantas mengajak keluar pacar dari Kakakmu sendiri 'kan? Meski Seishirou sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun jika Seijuurou bersama Kuroko. Jadi biar saja Seijuurou pergi sendiri. Mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan kemana-mana sendiri tanpa ditemani Tetsuya-nya Seishirou.

Sekarang ia pun harus belajar menggunakan kepemilikan untuk Seishirou di belakang nama Tetsuya.

Sebelumnya, Seijuurou menepikan mobil saat ia melintasi sebuah toko bunga.

Ogiwara _Florist_.

Segera pemuda bermanik merah itu keluar dari mobil. Setelah merapikan kemeja putihnya dan mengunci pintu mobil, Seijuurou masuk ke dalam toko bunga tersebut. Pandangannya langsung disuguhkan dengan berbagai macam bunga; mawar, carnation, lili, verbena, anggrek, melati dan entah masih banyak lagi. Harum bunga-bunga tersebut seolah-olah saling mendesak untuk menggoda Seijuurou pagi ini.

Membuat satu senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya saat menemukan bunga verbena merah muda tampak diantara tumpukan bunga-bunga tersebut.

Verbena merah muda. Bunga faforit sang Ibu semasa hidupnya—itu yang Ayahnya ceritakan dulu.

"Ah, selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Seorang penjaga toko menyembul keluar dari sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan toko dengan rumah. Ia tak memperhatikan Seijuurou karena sibuk dengan sebuah karangan bunga belasungkawa yang ia bawa dari dalam dan meletakkannya di pinggiran toko.

Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan berkebun dan menatap Seijuurou.

"Tolong buatkan sebuah karangan bunga dari verbena merah muda. Bentuknya terserah, tapi buat seindah mungkin."

"Akashi, huh?"

Eh?

"Akashi Seijuurou 'kan?"

Akashi langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda tadi karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

Saat itulah Akashi Seijuurou baru dengan jelas bisa melihat siapakah pemuda tersebut. Rambut dan bola matanya berwarna jingga bak langit senja. Mata yang berbinar tak percaya dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Seijuurou tak pernah melupakan sosok itu meski hari pertama mereka bertemu adalah hari terakhir juga mereka bertatapan.

Ketika sosok yang begitu identik dengan Kuroko kini ada dihadapannya. Sosok yang sempat membuat Kuroko marah besar kepadanya waktu SMP dulu.

Ogiwara Shigehiro. Sahabat Kuroko dari Meiko _Chugakkou_ yang pernah bertanding dengan tim basket Teikou _Chuugakkou_ dan kalah telak dengan skor yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di Tokyo? Ah, apa Kuroko juga ikut denganmu?!" tanya Ogiwara dengan mata berbinar. Seolah-olah luka di masa lalu yang _Kiseki no Sedai_ torehkan telah terhapus dimakan waktu. Apalagi yang ia temukan hari ini bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang ditaktor—yang mampu menghancurkan siapapun semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Dihadapannya berdiri Akashi Seijuurou yang berbeda. Yang tampak begitu kalut kehilangan arah dan kesepian. Kenyataan bahwa orang semenakutkan Seijuurou masuk ke toko bunga dan memesan bunga verbena merah muda, cukup menjadi alasan bagi Ogiwara untuk membaca kondisi psikis Seijuurou kali ini.

Verbena merah muda berarti memberikan ketenangan.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sebelumnya kuucapkan maaf kalo typo seliweran. aku edit jam pagi-pagi buta ini. haaaa~ dan untuk chapter ini minim interaksi Kuroko- Seijuurou ^^ Seperti yg kukatakan, ini akan naik rating tapi tetap akan kubuat seimplishit mungkin. Jadi mulai chap ini rating berubah jadi M. Kemunculan Ogiwara di akhir sebagai chara penunjang, kok (semacam Kagami di Cutest lovey/tp bukan berarti ini mendekati akhir). Juga maaf karena chapter ini ada beberapa OCs, sekali lagi untuk penunjang cerita. Kuharap yg baca ga membenci seishirou karena aq mau menampilkan sesuatu yang membuat seishirou batal dibenci /maksudnya? RAHASIA muehehehe~**

**Satu lagi; HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK! 11-15 Aprl! ^w^**

**See you on next chap~**

**.**

**InfiKiss**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

**Romance-Friendship**

**Alternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love, a few OC(s) are possible here (especially this chapter)**

**(Note : Rated going to M-impishit-)**

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**Nineteen Years Old :**

**Chapter 4**

**Promise – Pride – Pain**

**.**

**.**

_Kepada satu potong janji yang terikat di masa kecil._

_Membuat kami semua tenggelam dalam dilema yang tak terbatas._

_Aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaimu. Kau menyayangi kami._

_Tak seorangpun bisa menemukan apa itu arti cinta yang berbalas._

_Karena kami hanya akan terus saling melukai satu sama lain._

_._

_._

Pertemuan dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro sungguh diluar prediksi Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jadi, ini makam Ibumu?" Manik oranye Ogiwara menatap lekat-lekat nama yang terukir di nisan batu pualam dihadapannya. Akashi Yuuko—nama Ibu si kembar Akashi. Disana tertulis bahwa mendiang meninggal sekitar sembilan belas tahun lalu. Ya, Ibu mereka memang meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan putera kembarnya. Membuat kedua Akashi itu tak mengenal seperti apa sosok Ibu.

Seijuurou sendiri tak mengharapkan datang ke tempat ini bersama Ogiwara, tentu saja. Kalau saja pemuda yang sesungguhnya asing itu memaksa untuk mengantar karena secara tak terduga ban mobil Seijuurou kempes. Jadi Ogiwara berinisiatif mengantar selama mobil Seijuurou dibawa ke bengkel sebentar.

Seijuurou tak menjawab apapun. Diletakkannya rangkaian manis verbena merah muda itu di atas makam sang Ibu.

"Darimana kau tahu beliau menyukai verbena merah muda?" Ogiwara bertanya lagi.

"Aku bukan anak yatim-piatu," jawabnya sarkastik sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau tak harus mengikutiku sampai tempat ini. Ah, _well_, sebenarnya aku tahu ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku. Bukan begitu, Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

Senyum Ogiwara tersungging lebar karena pikirannya telah dibaca jelas oleh Seijuurou. Memang kehebatan mantan kapten Teikou dan Rakuzan ini tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu bisa membaca apa yang ingin orang lain katakan atau lakukan.

"Hehe… Ketahuan, ya?" Jawab Ogiwara yang masih tenang.

Beberapa detik saja, kedua pemuda itu hanya berpandangan. Yang satu tampak tajam dan yang satunya tersenyum ringan. Jika ada yang melihat, jelaslah betapa kontras perbandingan aura yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda-pemuda disana.

"Memang ada yang mau kutanyakan, sih. Mumpung bertemu denganmu."

~OoOoO~

Bekas kemerahan itu tertinggal manis di leher putih Kuroko. Hanya dengan menatapnya, entah kenapa wajah Kuroko merona. Jemarinya dengan hati-hati mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Lalu ia menghela nafas berat tatkala ingatan tentang semalam terputar kembali. Dan rona merah di wajahnya semakin kentara.

Punggungnya sakit. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas. Ini sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Tetsuya?"

DEG— Tubuh Kuroko tersentak saat suara itu terdengar di penghujung pintu kamar yang bergerak terbuka.

Akashi Seishirou.

"Se-seishirou-kun?" Reaksi terkejut itu membuat kening Seishirou mengkerut sejenak. Kuroko langsung berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya sebelum kegiatannya memperhatikan bekas _kissmark_ Seishirou ketahuan. "Ada apa?" Wajahnya kembali datar—yang diperlihatkan dengan susah payah karena dadanya berdegup sangat cepat.

Kedua kaki Seishirou membawa pemuda itu mendekati Kuroko. Senyum iseng terlukis pasti di paras rupawannya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat tinggi dan menepuk kepala Kuroko. "Hanya ingin melihatmu. Kukira kau tak akan sanggup berdiri, huh?"

Dan…BLUSH—! Wajahnya merona lagi.

"Seishirou-kun!" Ditepisnya tangan Seishirou sambil memalingkan wajah ke sudut kamarnya. Gelagat yang membuat Seishirou langsung terkekeh lucu sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak lucu." Lanjut Kuroko sebal.

Untuk beberapa alasan, kamar itu langsung hening. Disisi Kuroko, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Seishirou. Perasaan malu dan canggung terlalu menguasainya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam membuatnya malu pada dirinya sendiri juga. Bahwa kenyataannya dia larut dalam permainan Seishirou. Bercumbu dengannya. Menciumnya. Bercinta. Semuanya membuat Kuroko benar-benar malu.

Agaknya Seishirou pun bisa membaca gelagat itu.

Kembali ditepuknya kepala Kuroko. Tangannya bergerak turun ke belakang kepalanya dan menarik tubuh itu agar jatuh di dada bidangnya. Semerbak aroma _mint_ sontak tercium di indera Kuroko.

Aroma faforitnya.

"Kalau kau malu, aku cukup memelukmu begini jadi aku tak bisa melihat rona di wajahmu itu, Tetsuya."

"Huuh?" Kening Kuroko mengkerut. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalau melihat wajahmu yang merona rasanya…"

"Rasanya?"

Seishirou menjatuhkan wajahnya di atas kepala Kuroko. Dihirupnya aroma _vanilla_ dari shampoo yang dipakai Kuroko. "Kalau melihatmu yang merona rasanya aku jadi berdebar-debar sendiri." Bisiknya lembut. "Aku jadi merasa malu pada diriku sendiri karena jatuh cinta sebegini dalamnya kepadamu."

Hati Kuroko meleleh seketika. Wajahnya menghangat dan ia tak memiliki kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan itu. Selain menumpukan wajahnya di dada Seishirou, memejamkan mata dan perlahan memeluk tubuh dihadapannya dengan satu tangan.

Begini cukup untuk memberikan jawaban kepada Seishirou.

Mendadak keromatisan mereka harus berhenti ketika Natsuki yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dihadapannya. Sadar akan keberadaan sang Paman, jelas saja Kuroko gelagapan sendiri dan sontak mendorong Seishirou yang juga ikut terkejut. Kemampuan menghilangkan hawa keberadaan di keluarga Tetsuya sungguh menakutkan sepertinya.

"Na-natsuki-san!" Wajah Seishirou merah. Dia panik.

"Paman…"

Sedang Natsuki sendiri hanya memandangi keponakannya datar. Sebenarnya terpancar tatapan kasihan di kedua matanya; seolah-olah ia merasa seperti Ayah yang akan ditinggal menikah Puterinya. Sambil melirik Seishirou sinis, ditariknya Kuroko dan dipeluknya dengan gaya protektif berlebihan.

"Heh, Bocah. Enak saja kau peluk-peluk Keponakan kesayanganku."

Saingan terberat Seishirou selain Ayah Tetsuya dan sang Adik sendiri, mungkin juga termasuk Kagushima Natsuki.

Seishirou hanya mengangkat bahu untuk bersikap cuek. Lalu kedua tangannya diangkat seraya berujar, "Oke. Aku kalah dari Paman Natsu-nya Tetsuya." Pemuda bermanik hetero itu berbalik. Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan keduanya di kamar Kuroko, Seishirou sempat menoleh. Mengerlingkan matanya nakal ke arah kekasihnya—yang membuat Kuroko langsung merona dan menuduk malu.

Kemudian Seishirou benar-benar pergi.

"Apa-apaan si Seishirou itu." Natsuki menggerutu sendirian. "Tetsuya, kenapa kau ini mudah sekali dipeluk-peluk oleh si kembar? Dasar," lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut sang Keponakan sampai berantakan. Namun mendadak gerakannya terhenti, matanya fokus ke sesuatu di leher jenjang Kuroko.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak sadar. Dia tak mengenakan sesuatu yang memungkinkan lehernya tertutup kala itu.

~OoOoO~

Porsche hitam itu bergerak masuk ke dalam garasi mewah rumah besar Akashi. Seorang pelayan berlari ke arahnya, membukakan pintu mobil itu dan membungkuk sopan kepada orang yang bergegas turun dengan wajah masam.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Seijuurou."

Tak ada sahutan dari si Adik. Sambil menenteng kunci mobil, dilewatinya pelayan tadi begitu saja.

"Nah, nah, lihat betapa arogannya Akashi ini."

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti. Matanya melirik tajam ke asal suara dari luar garasi. Ditemukannya Seishirou sudah menenteng bola basket sambil tersenyum iseng ke arah si Adik yang mendengus malas. Sepertinya kemunculan Seishirou bukan hal yang Seijuurou inginkan.

"Darimana kau, Sei?" Seijuurou langsung bertanya. "Bola basket, huh?"

"Lho? Aku yang seharusnya melempar pertanyaan itu. Darimana kau sesore ini baru kembali?" Seishirou melangkah mendekati mobil dan membuka pintunya. Gayanya seolah-olah tengah mengecek kendaraan mewah itu—atau memang sedang mengeceknya. Sesuatu di jok depan mobil membuat sorot jenaka di kedua binar merah-emasnya pudar.

Ia kembali berdiri tegap dan mentap si Adik. "Uhm…"

"Apa?"

Tanpa menjawab langsung, Seishirou sudah melempar bola basket ke arah Seijuurou. "Kalau kukatakan; si Kakak ini tengah merindukan _one-on-one_ melawan Adiknya. Apa kau akan menemaniku, Sei?"

Dasar…

Seijuurou menghela nafas berat dan melempar bola itu kembali ke Seishirou. "Traktir aku tofu besok."

"Kalau kau menang."

Di balik pintu garasi, Kuroko berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Yah, memang sebenarnya tadi dia bersama Seishirou ingin bermain basket. Tapi begitu melihat Seijuurou pulang, entah kenapa Kuroko ingin memberikan waktu privasi untuk sepasang anak kembar tersebut. Karenanya Kuroko memilih diam di balik garasi agar tak ketahuan Seijuurou.

Melihat kedua anak itu bersama-sama, itu merupakan hal yang Kuroko dambakan setiap hari.

Meski di sisi lain, Kuroko juga sadar bahwa ia juga menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam di relung hati Seijuurou. Bahkan ia sadar, bahwa kata maaf pun mungkin tak akan pernah cukup jika ia katakan. Oleh sebab itu Kuroko memilih diam dibanding mengatakan kata maaf itu langsung ke Seijuurou.

Mereka sama-sama diam. Tak ada satupun yang mengatakan apapun. Saling menjaga perasaan yang sebenarnya saling melukai satu sama lain.

~OoOoO~

Ogiwara hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri di mejanya. Padahal dihadapan mejanya hanya terdapat beberapa batang bunga yang menunggu dirangkai, gunting tanaman dan beberapa helai pita merah muda dan kuning. Tak ada yang lucu. Lalu kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri?

Ini semua gara-gara pembicaraannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou tadi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku benci bertele-tele." Jawab Akashi siang itu.

Cengiran Ogiwara melebar seketika. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya. Sebenarnya itu juga bukan gaya yang Ogiwara _sekali_. Tapi entah kenapa juga dia menjadi canggung untuk mengatakan maksud hatinya dihadapan Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang notabene sempat membuatnya berhenti bermain basket di saat SMP. Ketika tim SMP-nya kalah telak dari Teikou.

"Begini," Kini Ogiwara berdiri tegap, "kau orang asli Kyoto 'kan?"

"Huh?" Kening Akashi mngkerut.

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan mengitari Kyoto selama musim panas ini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu jelas hingga membuat kerutan di kening Akashi bertambah.

Apa si merah tak salah mendengar? Apa baru saja Ogiwara Shigehiro menawarkan paket tur gratis bersama Akashi Seijuurou? Bagaimanapun juga keduanya sama sekali tidak dekat—terlalu jauh malahan. Mereka hanya pernah berdiri di satu panggung basket yang sama dan diakhiri dengan drama patah semangat yang menyakitkan di kubu Ogiwara. Tapi seolah-olah luka itu hanya angin lalu, siang ini Ogiwara meminta Akashi menemaninya jalan-jalan di Kyoto?

Ada udang di balik batu—hanya itu yang Seijuurou pikirkan.

Tak ada seulas senyumpun di wajah dingin Seijuurou. Ia berpaling dan kembali menatap batu pualam dingin berukiran nama sang Ibu. "Kau tahu, di dunia ini ada hal lain yang kubenci selain bertele-tele," tukasnya.

"Apa?"

"Orang sepertimu. Yang berakting baik-baik saja setelah apa yang orang lain lakukan terhadapmu di masa lalu. Jadi, katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Yang sebenarnya." Akashi selalu langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Itu sudah menjadi cirri khasnya, memang.

Cengiran lebar Ogiwara akhirnya sirna. Manik oranye itu memandangi sosok dihadapannya penuh perhitungan. Meski ini pertama kali sejak mereka tak lagi bersua setelah sekian lama, Ogiwara tetap bisa membaca arti dari ekspresi yang tergambar di paras dingin itu.

Bunga Verbena merah muda yang mengatakannya kepadanya.

"Oke," Dan Ogiwara menyerah. "Langsung saja, Akashi. Apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengan Kuroko?" Jadi memang itu yang sejak awal ingin Ogiwara katakan.

Kini satu senyum tipis tergambar penuh arti di wajah Ogiwara. Latar belakang pemakaman disertai angin yang bertiup lembut menambah kesas misterius mengenai makna dari permintaannya.

"Banyak yang mau kubicarakan dengan anak itu. Bisa 'kan, Akashi Seijuurou?"

~OoOoO~

Permintaan Ogiwara sederhana; ia hanya ingin dipertemukan dengan sahabat yang lama tak dilihatnya; Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi entah kenapa berat bagi Akashi untuk mengatakannya kepada si target. Entahlah. Rasanya jika Akashi mengatakan berita itu, seolah-olah Tetsuya akan pergi semakin jauh dari rengkuhannya.

Alasannya mudah. Setelah Kuroko resmi berpacaran dengan Seishirou, Seijuurou tentu merasa kehilangan. Lalu jika Kuroko tahu Ogiwara muncul dan ingin bertemu dengannya, itu artinya bertambahlah sudah orang yang menarik Kuroko semakin jauh darinya. Katakan Akashi Seijuurou berlebihan. Norak. Seperti remaja masa kini yang labil karena cinta. Tapi memang begitulah dirinya.

Rasa cinta yang ia rasakan tak sedikitpun surut. Bahkan semakin menjadi. Tapi bagaimanapun, mengekang rasa itu adalah jalan terbaik. Karena ia tak bisa—bahkan tidak boleh, menyematkan perasaan itu diantara cinta yang tumbuh di hati Kuroko dan Seishirou. Seijuurou paling tidak mau mengalah, tapi jika untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, maka ia akan mencoba untuk bisa mengalah.

"…jurou."

"Sei!"

Tersentak. Seijuurou menoleh saat satu tangan menepuk punggungnya cukup keras. Natsuki pelakunya. Pria paruh baya itu berkacak pinggang dengan mimik gusar. Pasalnya sudah beberapa kali ia memanggil Seijuurou tapi tak mendapatkan respon apapun. Jarang sekali Natsuki menemukan sang Tuan Muda itu duduk santai di beranda halaman belakang. Menikmati secangkir _lemon tea_ dan melamun.

Bukan gaya Akashi Seijuurou.

"Natsuki-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya jengah. Punggungnya sakit, oke.

"Lihat Tetsuya? Aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya."

Terakhir kali melihatnya adalah satu jam lalu, ketika Seishirou dan Tetsuya mengatakan akan pergi ke luar sebentar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Entah kemana pastinya, memang Seijuurou peduli? Yang pasti Seishirou gantian yang memakai mobil hari ini.

Jadi pemuda itu menggeleng sambil meraih cangkir berukiran bunga aster dihadapannya dan menyesap minumannya sedikit. Membiarkan cairan beraroma lemon itu mengalir di kerongkongannya, lalu Seijuurou melirik Natsuki. Wajah Paman Kuroko itu menampilkan ekspresi yang cemas.

"Ada masalah?"

"Kurasa memang ada masalah disini. Apa dia pergi dengan Kakakmu?" Pertanyaan itu mendapat jawaban sebuah anggukan kecil. Natsuki hanya bisa mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong sampaikan kepada Tetsuya, Ayahnya mencarinya. Satu lagi, katakan padanya untuk mengenakan baju berkerah tinggi saat menemui Ayahnya. Sudah, itu saja." Kemudian dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Natsuki meninggalkan Seijuurou yang termenung dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepala.

Ada apa dengan Natsuki? Sepertinya cemas sekali. Lalu kenapa Kuroko harus mengenakan baju berkerah tinggi hanya untuk menemui Ayahnya. Jelas saja ini mencurigakan. Dengan kejeniusan di otaknya, Seijuurou bisa menerkanya begitu mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan.

Sesuatu terjadi. Berhubungan dengan Kuroko dan sesuatu yang harus ia sembunyikan di…lehernya?

Tunggu.

Dalam waktu sekejapan saja tubuh Seijuurou menegang. Satu pikiran berkecamuk, tapi sungguh seumur hidup ini pertama kali Seijuurou memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar, maka Seijuurou berharap bahwa tebakannya salah. Tapi jika ternyata memang benar…

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

_Lemon tea_ yang tampak di atas meja mendadak terasa hambar di lidahnya. Buku tebal yang sejak tadi mampir di pangkuan Seijuurou sekarang sudah tak dipedullikannya. Diletakan buku itu di atas meja dan Seijuurou meraih ponsel yang ada di samping cangkir tehnya. Ditekannya cepat nomor sang Kakak.

"Maaf. Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan—tuuuut." Sebelum suara mesin penjawab itu selesai, Seijuurou mematikan panggilannya.

Tidak mungkin. Seijuurou merasa takut sekarang.

"Tetsuya…"

~OoOoO~

"S-sei…"

Jika saja waktu bisa berhenti, maka Seishirou berharap waktu menghentikan semuanya ketika mereka kecil. Sebelum diantara dia dan Seijuurou timbul rasa cinta yang begitu kuat terhadap Kuroko. Jika saja hal itu memungkinkan untuk terjadi, maka tak akan perlu ada dosa dan rasa sakit yang kini mereka simpan di masing-masing hati.

Tapi harapan kosong tetaplah harapan. Waktu selalu berputar seperti jarum jam yang abadi. Ketiganya telah terseret terlalu dalam karena janji masa kecil. Tenggelam di dalam jurang keputus-asaan karena kini ego yang mengendalikan.

Seishirou mencintai Kuroko. Seijuurou mencintai Kuroko. Seishirou menyayangi Seijuurou. Dan Kuroko menyayangi keduanya. Semuanya hanya dikuasai oleh hasrat untuk saling memiliki namun secara sadar juga tahu bahwa dibalik itu muncul hasrat untuk saling melukai.

"Seishirou-kun—aaakh—"

Jauh di dasar hatinya, Seishirou ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri yang telah kalah dari ego. Yang dengan tak berperasaannya memutuskan menyatakan cinta kepada Kuroko secara gamblang sehingga keduanya kini bisa bersama.

"Te-tetsuya…"

Ia telah terkena sihir yang begitu memabukkan. Kini Kuroko Tetsuya bagaikan candu yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Meski melukai sang Adik kesayangan, ia pun tak bisa melepaskan Kuroko begitu saja. Seishirou hanya manusia biasa. Dan bukankah manusia selalu dikuasai keinginan untuk memiliki apa yang mereka sukai?

Itu wajar.

"….!" Tubuh Tetsuya mengejang saat untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mencapai klimaks. Seishirou pun sama dengannya. Nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal sekarang dan wajah mereka merah padam.

Seishirou menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Kuroko. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma manis _vanilla_ yang bercampur dengan parfum yang Seishirou gunakan. Rasanya menentramkan sakali. Meski setengah tenaganya terkuras karena permainan yang baru ia lakukan dengan sang pujaan hati, toh ternyata ia masih sanggup memasang seringai penuh kemenangan.

"_My sweetest dream_, Tetsuya." Bisiknya begitu lembut sampai membuat wajah Kuroko semakin merona.

Aroma pengharum mobil sepertinya kalah oleh aroma yang menguar dari tubuh mereka berdua. Sungguh, bercinta di dalam mobil memberikan kesan tersendiri untuk keduanya.

Sebenarnya tak ada keinginan untuk melakukan hal itu. Ditambah lagi di dalam mobil yang notabenenya bukan milik Seishirou pribadi. Tapi entah kenapa suasana yang tadi timbul diantara mereka justru mengajak mereka tenggelam dalam romansa kehangatan satu sama lain. Jalan sepi di tepi pantai menjadi saksi bisu dari permainan yang mereka lakukan. Demi apapun, kutipan bahwa cinta bisa membutakan segalanya itu ternyata memang fakta.

Dengan susah payah Seishirou berusaha bangun. Wajahnya penuh keringat. "Sudah sesore ini," gumamnya sambil melirik ke luar jendela mobil. Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam di ujung samudera. Rasa hangatnya tak sampai menembus jendela.

Pemuda berambut biru disampingnya ikut beringsut duduk. Kepalanya terkulai manja di pundak kekar Seishirou ketika ia mengancingi kemeja putih yang mengekspos dadanya dengan bebas. "Aku lelah sekali, Seishirou-kun." Akunya dengan suara tersendat karena malu.

Si merah tersenyum. Ditatapnya puncak kepala biru itu lembut dan dikecupnya singkat. "Ayo pulang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

"Kau duduk saja di kursi belakang. Kurasa kau tak terlalu minat duduk di kursi depan bersamaku." Kekehan terdengar pelan saat jemarinya memainkan sejumput rambut Kuroko. Lalu ia menopangkan dagu di atas kepala Kuroko. "Tapi dibelakang agak bau, ya. Malam ini akan langsung kubersihkan."

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Rasanya ia tak terlalu ingin menanggapi tiap kata yang Seishirou ucapkan. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih sampai-sampai ia malas berbicara. Biarlah ia memanjakan dirinya di samping tubuh hangat Seishirou.

Sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu merangsek ke kursi kemudi, ia berbisik, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Satu bisikan lembut yang membuat dada Kuroko berdebar hebat. Wajah Kuroko kini berhadapan dengan wajah Seishirou. Keduanya saling melempar senyum tulus kepada satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertaut menjadi satu dalam kuluman mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

~OoOoO~

Kuroko pikir hanya sang Ayah yang memang ingin bicara dengannya. Malam hari, seusai makan malam, ia ternyata dipanggil oleh ayah dari si kembar. Di ruang kerja pemuda dengan arogansi super tinggi itu, ada juga sang Ayah dan Paman yang menanti kehadirannya. Hanya saja cuma Kuroko saja yang dipanggil. Tak ada Seishirou ataupun Seijuurou.

"Ayah? Paman? Akashi-sama?" Tentu ia kebingungan sendiri.

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah tenang Akashi Seito. Ditepuknya meja kerja; mengisyaratkan agar Kuroko masuk semakin dalam ke ruangannya. Paham akan makna tersebut, Kuroko pun mengambil langkah maju dan kini berdiri mematung dengan wajah datar di depan meja Akashi Seito.

Kuroko melirik sang Ayah yang hanya berdiri tak jauh di sisi kanan Akashi Seito. Niatnya meminta penjelasan melalu tatapan mata. Tapi sang Ayah hanya tersenyum kecil seolah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanya Natsuki yang memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Pasalnya Kuroko mengenakan kemeja berkerah biasa. Ya, karena Seijuurou tak mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Kenapa Kuroko ada di ruang itu adalah karena sang Ayah yang menyuruhnya mendatangi ruangan sang Tuan Besar seusai makan malam, bukan karena pesan yang Natsuki titipkan kepada Seijuurou.

Natsuki hanya bisa berharap tak seorangpun di ruangan itu menyadarinya.

"Tetsuya, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Apa siang tadi kau pergi keluar dengan Seishirou?" Akashi Seito membuka pembicaraan.

Tetsuya mengangguk sekali. "Iya, Akashi-san."

Sang Ayah dari Akashi itu melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. Pandangannya menusuk ke arah Kuroko namun masih menyisakan kelembutan tersendiri. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kuperhatikan sepertinya kau dan Seishirou sangat dekat. Apa kau lebih dekat dengan Seishirou dibandingkan Seijuurou?"

Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?

"I-iya, Akashi-sama."

Apa hubungan mereka telah ketahuan? Tidak mungkin 'kan.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu,"

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat. "Bantuan?"

Pria paruh baya berambut merah itu mengangguk sekali. Diliriknya sekilas Kuroko Yukiya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seolah-olah apa yang ia putuskan sebenarnya bukan hal yang dibenarkan oleh sang _butler_ utama. Lalu ia menatap Kuroko lagi, "Begitu kalian sampai di Tokyo, bisakah kau mengajak Seishirou untuk menemui seseorang. Seorang gadis dan gadis ini adalah orang yang telah kuputuskan untuk menjadi tunangan Seishirou. Anak itu terlalu keras kepala. Kurasa kalau kau, dia pasti akan mau mendengarkan."

Oh, Tuhan. Sekarang bagaimana caranya Kuroko bersikap? Meminta kekasihmu untuk menemui gadis yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Tapi jika Kuroko menolak jelas itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan juga. Tapi kalaupun ia menyanggupi bukankah itu akan menjadi masalah dengan Seishirou nanti?

Gawat, Kuroko sepertinya terjepit dalam dua keputusan.

"Tetsuya?" Karena pemuda itu hanya diam, Akashi Seito kembali memanggilnya. "Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

Natsuki berdeham, "Itu…bukan permintaan yang sulit, Tetsuya." Tekanan muncul satu lagi.

Dada Kuroko kini berdebar-debar. Dalam kegelisahan, diliriknya sang Ayah yang tetap diam sambil menatapnya dalam keheningan. Perlahan tangan pemuda itu terkepal saat ia menunduk selama sepersekian detik.

"A-akan…kucoba."

Akashi Seito kini tersenyum puas. "Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa mengandalkanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia kembali mengangkat wajah dan memasang satu senyum tipis yang terpaksa. "Aku akan mencoba semampuku. Kuharap Seishirou-kun akan mendengarkanku."

Memang mengikat hubungan diantara dirinya dan Seishirou bukanlah keputusan yang bijaksana. Bagaimanapun keduanya memang tak akan bisa bersama. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa mempersatukan mereka. Seishirou dan Kuroko seolah-olah dua pemuda yang hidup di belahan dimensi yang berbeda. Jikalaupun Kuroko mencintainya dan Seishirou memiliki rasa yang sama, masa depan seorang Akashi selalu telah diputuskan sejak awal.

Seishirou tak mungkin ada selamanya untuk Kuroko.

_Maafkan aku, Seishirou-kun._

~OoOOoO~

Langkah kaki Kuroko agak gontai saat berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Akashi Seito. Pikirannya kalut bukan main. Bahkan para pelayan yang menyapanya pun hanya dibalas oleh aksi diam semata. Otaknya terus memutar kilas balik pembicaraan yang baru saja berakhir. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana agar Seishirou bisa menerima permintaannya untuk menemui gadis yang menjadi calon tunangannya kelak. Bukan hal mustahil kalau Seishirou akan marah besar atau kecewa berat padanya. Dan Kuroko tak menginginkan hal itu.

Bahkan kurasa, tak seorangpun ingin merasakan bagaimana jika ada di pihak Kuroko. Ibarat telur di ujung tanduk.

Mungkinkah ia bisa berkonsultasi dengan Seijuurou?

Benar! Seijuurou. Mungkin jika bicara dengannya Kuroko akan menemukan jawabannya. Memang hanya Seijuurou yang bisa diajak bertukar pikiran kali ini. Jadi, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, pemuda itu segera berbelok ke salah satu sudut lorong, menaiki sebuah tangga dan setengah berlari untuk menghampiri satu pintu yang terletak paling terakhir di ujung lorong.

Kuroko menarik nafas sejenak karena merasa lelah. Lalu jemarinya bergerak mengetuk pintu kamar Seijuurou.

Tok—hanya sekali.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Kuroko mendengar suara kunci dari dalam dan pintu kayu itu berderak membuka. Sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan sepasang manik _crimson_ berdiri di balik ruangan. Mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana panjang biru gelap. Sepertinya ia masih belum berniat tidur.

"Tetsuya," Tak ada semangat yang terdengar dari suaranya. Hanya dingin dan datar.

"Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Seijuurou-kun."

Sebelum menjawab, Seijuurou sempat melirik ke lantai. Sesungguhnya ada satu perasaan mengganggu yang menyuruhnya untuk tak membiarkan Kuroko masuk. Tapi jarang sekali Kuroko mencarinya begini. Jadi Seijuurou memilih suara hati untuk membiarkan Kuroko masuk. Ia bergeser dari pintu sambil mengayunkan satu tangan—isyarat yang mengizinkan Kuroko berjalan ke dalam.

"Terima kasih." Dua langkah masuk ke dalam, Kuroko langsung terkesima. Kamar Seijuurou tertata begitu rapi. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur berukuran _king size_, rak buku besar yang terisi penuh dan sebuah meja untuk tempat Seijuurou belajar. Seolah-olah tak ada debu sedikitpun di dalamnya.

Sungguh dia baru sadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar Seijuurou setelah sekian lama. Rasanya belakangan ia memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Seishirou. Bagaimanapun, Seishirou 'kan memang kekasihnya. Tapi membayangkan ketidak-adilan yang ia lakukan terhadap si kembar yang dewasa bersamanya, hati Kuroko mendadak sesak.

Padahal ia sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaan Seijuurou kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan itu agak membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko tadi.

Kuroko menoleh. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan Seijuurou-kun. Tentang Seishirou-kun."

DEG.

Manik mata Seijuurou berkilat tak suka dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ekspresi biasa yang tadi tergambar kini berubah sinis. Bahkan cukup jelas bagi Kuroko untuk menyadari hal itu. Dan sadar apa yang ia ucapkan sepertinya salah, Kuroko langsung mengatupkan mulutnya membentuk satu garis lurus.

Mungkin ia bicara di waktu yang salah.

"Seishirou, huh." Sinis. Pemuda itu mendengus jengah sambil kembali menghujamkan tatapan matanya ke Kuroko. "Sebenarnya kondisiku tidak sedang dalam keadaan bagus untuk membicarakan Seishirou. Tapi, karena Seishirou segalanya bagi Tetsuya—sampai-sampai membuatmu rela menggangguku malam-malam begini, aku tak mungkin mengacuhkanmu." Sarkastik.

"Se-seijuurou-kun, maaf." Gantian Kuroko kini gelisah. "Jika aku datang di waktu yang kurang tepat, mungkin lebih baik aku bicara—"

"Apa maksudmu kau mau pergi begitu saja, Tetsuya?" Langkah kaki Seijuurou membawanya mendekati Tetsuya. Saat ia berhadapan di depan Kuroko, kata-kata Natsuki mendadak teringat kembali. Lirikan matanya tertuju ke leher jenjang Kuroko dan saat itulah darahnya seolah berdesir cepat ke kepala.

Ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

"Tetsuya, kau!" Dengan kasar ia mencengkram dagu Kuroko dan memaksanya menengadah. "Kau dan Seishiriou—"

Buru-buru Kuroko menghempaskan tangan Seijuurou dan mengambil jarak selangkah. Wajahnya merah dan panik karena ia tahu Seijuurou pasti melihat bekas kemerahan itu. "I-ini…" Apa yang sekarang harus ia katakan kepada Seijuurou? Ini hal yang memalukan untuk diakui. Ini juga pasti melukai Seijuurou semakin jauh.

"Jangan katakan kau dan Seishirou—" Kalimatnya terpotong. Seijuurou menjulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Kuroko dan menariknya mendekat. "Katakan! Kau dan dia tak melakukan apapun 'kan!" Seolah-olah kalimat itu berupa paksaan.

Pikiran Seijuurou benar-benar berantakan sekarang. Ketika ketakutan yang ia rasakan tadi kini terbukti nyata, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Hatinya sakit bukan main saat ia tahu bahwa orang yang ia cintai benar-benar telah diambil semuanya oleh sang Kakak. Meski Seijuurou-lah yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama Kuroko, tapi apa gunanya lagi sekarang? Semua menguar begitu saja bagai angin. Luka yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat ternyata telah bernanah begitu parah dan mungkin ini saatnya ia berhenti untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Seijuurou-kun, sakit…"

"TETSUYA!" Seijuurou mendorong tubuh ringkih itu sampai tersungkur di lantai. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja pemuda itu sudah meletakkan kedua lututnya diantara perut Kuroko. Kedua tangannya sudah begitu kuat mencengkram kedua tangan Kuroko. Menempelkannya di permukaan lantai.

Kini tergambar sudah ketakutan di wajah Kuroko. Tak pernah ia kira bahwa Seijuurou akan semarah ini. Ini bukan Seijuurou yang ia kenal. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou benar-benar memperlihatkan emosi sebegitu hancurnya seperti sekarang.

Ini semua gara-gara Kuroko…

"Seijuurou-kun—" Kuroko melotot begitu kalimatnya diputus oleh Seijuurou dengan satu ciuman paksa. "Hmpph—Sei—mpph!" Sekuat tenaga Kuroko meronta. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang terkunci kuat, menggerakkan kedua kakinya namun juga sudah tak bisa banyak bergerak. Tubuhnya lebih kecil, Seijuurou jelas lebih dominan dalam hal kekuatan dari pada dirinya.

Sekarang dibandingkan rasa takut, yang terasa di hati Kuroko hanyalah sakit. Harga dirinya mendadak hancur porak-poranda di tangan Seijuurou yang ia percaya.

Ciuman itu terhenti. Kuroko tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena Seijuurou sudah menghadapkan wajahnya di tengkuk Kuroko. Tepat di tempat yang sama dimana ada bercak kemerahan yang Seishirou buat. Seolah-olah menghapusnya, Seijuurou melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Seishirou lakukan. Sekali. Dua kali. Bahkan entah sampai berapa kali ia melakukannya.

Kuroko harus menggigtit bibirnya begitu kuat agar desahan tidak bisa lolos.

Tidak. Tidak. Ini salah!

_Seijuurou-kun! Kumohon hentikan!_

"Tetsuya… Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!"

"SEIJUUROU-KUN! Hentikan!"

Teriakan kencang Kuroko seolah-olah menyadarkan Seijuurou detik itu juga. Tubuhnya tersentak dan ia langsung bangkit, menatap wajah Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sembab dan basah oleh air mata. Rambut Kuroko berantakan, bibirnya merah dan nyaris mengeluarkan darah, baju Kuroko pun sudah acak-acakan. Perlahan cengkraman tangan Seijuurou mengendur.

Apa yang baru saja Seijuurou lakukan tadi…?

"Te-tetsuya…" Nafasnya terengah-engah dan…

…PLAKK—satu tamparan mendarat dipipinya.

Kuroko menangis pilu dihadapannya. Sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, anak itu terisak. "Tidak… Tidak… Apa yang Seijuurou-kun lakukan kepadaku… Kenapa…?"

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Kuroko?

"Tetsuya, aku—" Bahkan kata maafpun tak akan mengobati luka di hati Kuroko. Harga dirinya telah hancur. Hatinya remuk redam sekarang. Seijuurou hanya bisa membisu sambil beranjak berdiri.

Pertama ia mengambil langkah mundur. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di pintu kamarnya sendiri dan keluar dari dalam. Detik itu jugalah Seijuurou berpaling dan bergegas meninggalkan Kuroko yang terisak di lantai, di dalam kamar Seijuurou.

Semua tak akan pernah bisa diputar ulang. Kesalahan ini sudah mencapai pada batasnya.

.

.

To be continue~

.

**Author notes : Ohisashiburi, minna reader-tachi… Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena kesibukan di real life begitu menyulitkan saya masuk dalam zone mode untuk menyelesaikan satu fic. Dan dikarenakan modem dan provider yang selek(?) sama saya, saya apdet via hape. Jadi sekali lagi maaf tak bisa membalas review yang masuk. Semoga minna-chin masih berkenan membaca Sweetest Lovey ini. *bow***

**After word; Review? ^w^**

**Infi**


	6. Chapter 5

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

**Romance-Friendship**

**Aternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love, a few OC(s) are possible here.**

**(Note : Rated going to M-implishit)**

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**Nineteen Years Old :**

**Chapter 5**

**My - Me - Mine**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Nah, apa lagi yang kau harapkan sekarang?_

_Ketika semua telah tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Semua kesalahan sulit untuk diperbaiki._

_Apa lagi yang kau harapkan sekarang?_

_._

_._

Seishirou hanya bisa duduk termangu di meja makan. Ia sendirian. Datang ke ruang makan lebih awal. Meski begitu ia tahu sang Ayah tak ada di rumah jadi ia sendiri tak perlu menunggu Akashi Seito untuk duduk bersamanya. Kuroko mungkin masih lelap dalam tidurnya dan Seijuurou... Entahlah dengan anak itu.

Pikiran Seishirou agak kacau. Ini semua karena kejadian semalam...

Malam itu ia baru saja kembali dari tempat cuci mobil. Karena melewatkan makan malam, ia ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan sang Adik yang belakangan kelihatan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tapi siapa sangka, sebelum sampai di kamar Seijuurou, pemuda bermanik hetero itu berpapasan dengan Adiknya di sebuah lorong. Bahkan Seijuurou yang tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya sontak menubruk Kakaknya sendiri.

"Eh, Sei?" Seishirou mengerjapkan matanya sambil memegangi lengan Seijuurou yang gemetar.

"Kak—" Panik. Seijuurou yang sadar bahwa sang Kakak kini dihadapannya langsung menepis kedua tangan Seishirou dari lengannya. Mereka kembar, Seishirou bisa melihat kilatan mata sang Adik yang tampak penuh luka.

Ia tahu sesuatu terjadi dengannya. Dan jika tatapannya seperti itu, pastilah ini ada hubungannya dengan...

"Apa yang terjadi, Sei?" Jantung Seishirou berdebar-debar kini. Ia harap tak satu halpun terjadi diantara Seijuurou ataupun Kuroko.

Seijuurou diam mematung. Dimata Seishirou kini sang Adik tampak seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dalam ketidak-pastian. Apalagi saat ia lihat Seijuurou memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri dengan gaya protektif dan menundukkan kepala. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Seijuurou bersikap seperti ini. Seijuurou yang tampak begitu rapuh malam ini.

"Seijuurou...?"

"A-aku..." Suara Seijuurou tersendat, "aku nyaris memperkosanya..."

DEG.

Kedua mata Seishirou membulat mendengar pengakuan sang Adik. Perlahan tangannya mengepal dan nafasnya tertahan. Jelas ada gejolak amarah yang mendadak meletup-letup hingga ke ujung kepala ketika ia membayangkan tragedi apa yang mungkin nyaris terjadi ketika ia tak ada.

Jika pemuda dihadapannya bukan Adik kembarnya, pastilah Seishirou sudah memukulnya.

"Maafkan aku...Kak..."

Dan seketika emosi itu sirna. Kepalan tangannya mengendur dan kini tatapan matanya pilu saat melihat Seijuurou. Bagaimanapun mereka saudara kembar. Apa yang kini Seijuurou rasakan sampai dengan cepat ke dalam relung hatinya. Rasa sakit, luka, ketakutan...kehancuran. Semua bercampur aduk di dalam pikiran mereka berdua.

Jika saja mereka tak terikat kisah semenyebalkan ini. Oh, yeah! Ini hidup mereka. Bukan drama kacangan atau telenovela. Tapi kenapa harus begini? Kenapa harus ada yang terluka? Jika jatuh cinta artinya hancur dan menderita, dari awal saja tak ada kata cinta di dunia ini.

"Seijuurou," Seishirou berjalan perlahan mendekati Seijuurou. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menyentuh Adiknya yang masih tampak gemetar ketakutan. Tapi perlahan-lahan, berhati-hati, diletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua lengan Seijuurou. Ketika ia tahu sang Adik tak akan lagi menepis tangannya, kedua lengan Seishirou pun melingkar di tubuh Seijuurou.

Memeluknya selembut yang ia bisa.

Tepat saat itu juga gemetar di tubuh Seijuurou menghilang. Nafasnya tertahan. "Seishirou," Suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan.

Kini Seishirou menyandarkan dagu di pundak Seijuurou. Satu tangannya menepuk pundak sang Adik seolah-olah ia adalah Ayah dari Seijuurou. Seishirou hanya ingin menenangkan Adiknya. Lupakan masalah cinta segitiga diantara mereka dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Malam ini biarlah hanya ada Seishirou dan Seijuurou saja.

"Tenanglah, Sei. Aku disini... Kau tak perlu takut, Sei. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja... Tetsuya juga."

Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah menangis. Bahkan ia tak pernah menangis jika ditinggal sendirian di tengah badai yang mengerikan ketika masih kecil dulu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kata-kata lembut Seijuurou seolah mampu menembus pertahanannya selama ini?

Seijuurou tak perlu takut.

Memang apa yang Seijuurou takutkan?

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Benarkah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Seijuurou menyerah. Ia lelah. Ia benar-benar lelah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebelum butiran bening itu benar-benar keluar, dipejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Ia tampak mencari ketenangan dalam rengkuhan erat sang Kakak.

"Sei..." bisiknya pilu dan Seishirou hanya diam tak menyahut, "aku menyerah. Aku menyerah, Sei."

Iya, Seijuurou sudah benar-benar menyerah.

Dan pagi harinya yang Seishirou dapati adalah kenyataan bahwa sang Adik tak ada di mansion mewah Akashi. Ia telah kembali ke Tokyo dini hari sekali, itu yang Natsuki sampaikan saat Seishirou datang ke ruang makan. Sekarang Seishirou tak tahu harus memasang wajah bagaimana kalau Kuroko tiba dihadapannya.

Rasanya ini membuat Seishirou jadi sakit kepala...

"Seishirou-kun,"

Nah, pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Baru saja dipikirkan, si subjek sudah datang di depan mata. Seishirou yang tadi melamun sambil menopang dagu langsung menoleh dan menemukan Kuroko berada di ambang pintu masuk ke ruang makan. Wajahnya pucat, kelihatan seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Dan matanya bengkak, jelas sekali ia menangis juga.

Seishirou hanya bisa tersenyum kini. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. "Pagi, Tetsuya."

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengangguk sekali. Lirikan matanya menggambarkan ketakutan saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Seijuurou tidak ada," Seishirou bisa menebak jalan pikirannya dan itu membuat Kuroko kembali menatapnya dengan kaget. Kini sang Kakak dari Akashi itu tak menatap Kuroko. Tatapan matanya datar saat memandang lurus ke mejanya. "Dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo."

~OoOoOoO~

Sepertinya waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Liburan musim panas di Kyoto kini usai sudah dan sudah waktunya mereka kembali ke kebiasaan awal dimana menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke kampus dan kerja sambilan (khusus untuk Kuroko). Semua terasa seperti mimpi di siang hari. Tak satupun dari Kuroko ataupun si kembar yang mengungkit kejadian sepanjang mereka berada di Kyoto.

Meski begitu bukan berarti hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Tidak. Tak akan ada yang bisa kembali sekarang. Ibarat sebuah cangkang telur yang telah retak dan tak akan bisa utuh kembali, hubungan diantara Kuroko dan Seijuurou pun kini sama.

Seijuurou tak pernah lagi bersitatap dengan Kuroko. Menegurpun enggan. Kini ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Kuliah, pergi ke perpustakaan, bermain Shogi atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan dan hanya akan kembali saat malam. Keberadaan Seijuurou di apartemen mereka seolah hanya untuk menumpang tidur.

"Kuroko-kun! Sudah waktunya kau pulang." Seorang pekerja _part-timer_ lain di toko buku tempat Kuroko magang menepuk pundaknya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dengan seyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Momosawa-kun."

Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera berlalu memasuki ruang staff untuk berganti baju. Hanya butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk selesai bersiap dan segera pamit pulang kepada Manajer toko. Kini dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ah, iya. Seishirou tak bisa menjemput karena ia masih banyak tugas di kampus. Jika dulu, apabila Seishirou tak bisa menjemput Kuroko, maka Seijuurou-lah yang akan datang untuknya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Kuroko berhenti berjalan di pinggir trotoar. Ramainya jalan juga toko-toko yang masih buka tak bisa mengusik alam pikirannya yang terbang jauh ke tempat dimana Seijuurou berada. Pemuda itu menengadah untuk sekedar menatap langit tanpa bintang. Hanya ada bulan sendirian. Bulan purnama merah yang bulat penuh dan tampak begitu indah.

Bulan yang membuatnya teringat akan si kembar.

~OoOoOoO~

Jam delapan tepat dan Seishirou baru bisa keluar dari universitas. Menjadi mahasiswa semester empat jelas saja berarti bahwa tugas dan bebannya akan semakin bertambah. Tumpukan tugas dan bahan penelitian yang harus dikerjakan sepanjang musim panas, juga proyek-proyek kegiatan kelompok.

Sekali lagi, ia berbeda dengan Seijuurou. Sang Kakak lebih banyak bersosialisasi dengan siapapun dibanding dengan sang Adik yang lebih sering melempar tatapan mata pembunuh jika ditegur orang tak dikenal.

Langkahnya tergesa-gesa ketika naik ke dalam bus. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

"Tetsuya mungkin sudah sampai rumah," gumamnya sambil sibuk merogoh ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

Beruntung bus tak penuh malam itu. Satu tangan sudah ia gunakan untuk berpegangan dan tangan lainnya sibuk mengecek ponsel yang tadi ia keluarkan. Ada beberapa ikon pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab. Sial, karena kesibukan menyebalkan tadi Seishirou lupa mengaktifkan suara di ponselnya hingga tetap dalam kondisi getar.

Jemarinya bergerak lincah, mengecek semua pesan yang masuk. Beberapa pesan datang dari teman seangkatan. Seishirou membiarkannya lewat tanpa membaca. Rasanya tak terlalu penting juga jadi biar saja. Kemudian satu nama yang terpampang membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Pesan itu datang dari Seijuurou.

**From : Seijuurou**

**-Kau pulang jam berapa, Sei?-**

Singkat namun Seishirou bisa menerka kenapa sang Adik mengiriminya pesan seperti ini. Seijuurou hanya ingin menghindari waktu berdua dengan Kuroko. Itu saja. Sulit baginya untuk sekedar bernafas jika Seishirou tidak menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya, dada Seishirou mendadak terasa sesak. Ya, mungkin memang inilah resiko jika kau terlahir kembar dimana berarti kalian akan saling berbagi segalanya—termasuk perasaan. Rasa sakit yang dipendam jauh di relung hati Seijuurou, kini ikut terpenjara dan perlahan menggerogoti hati Seishirou.

Tangan yang berpegangan perlahan mencengkram kuat. Binar di sepasang manik heterokromatik itu tampak kosong. Ia berharap tak melakukan kesalahan apapun lagi mulai dari sekarang yang bisa melukai sang Adik lebih dalam.

~OoOoOoO~

Pintu kayu apartemen itu berderak pelan saat Kuroko mendorongnya dengan hati-hati. Meski pemuda itu berharap tak menimbulkan satu suarapun, namun rasanya percuma. Apalagi lampu otomatis di balik pintu langsung menyala begitu sang lampu merasakan sensor gerakan di sekitarnya. Alhasil Kuroko menghela nafas pasrah. Berniat ingin masuk diam-diam tanpa diketahui pun kini percuma saja.

Setelah menyimpan sepatu di dalam rak, Kuroko melenggang masuk. Langkahnya pelan dan waspada. Mungkin kedengaran konyol jika ia bersikap begitu ketika masuk ke rumah sendiri. Tapi tentu Kuroko punya alasan. Tadi Akashi Seishirou mengatakan bahwa ia masih berada di jalan—di dalam bus. Itu artinya di rumah ini mungkin hanya menyisakan Akashi Seijuurou seorang. Kuroko merasa hati-hati dengan fakta tersebut.

Sungguh bukan berarti ia mendendam terhadap apa yang Seijuurou lakukan di Kyoto tempo hari. Ah, lagipula jikalaupun ia merasa dendam atau takut, itu wajar adanya. Kau pasti takut jika harus berhadapan berdua dengan orang yang nyaris merenggut tubuhmu secara paksa, bukan? Tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu. Ia hanya merasa canggung.

Ya. Canggung. Itu saja.

Canggung jika harus bersama berdua dengan Seijuurou saja.

CTEK—! Lampu dapur yang menyala tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko nyaris meloncat di tempatnya berdiri.

Di dalam keremangan cahaya di balik pintu dapur, Kuroko bisa melihatnya. Akashi Seijuurou disana dan berdiri menatapnya. Tak bisa diartikan sebagai tatapan mengintimidasi, tapi juga bukan tatapan hangat menyambut kepulangannya. Tatapan mata itu lebih tampak kosong dan tak bergairah.

Ada yang aneh?

"Se-seijuurou-kun, kukira sudah tidur." Gemetar di nada suaranya tak bisa Kuroko sembunyikan. Kaki-kakinya membawa kikuk tubuh Kuroko ke dalam dapur.

Seijuurou tak membalas ucapan Kuroko. Tubuh yang sudah berbalut piyama coklat gelap itu berbalik, menuang air mineral ke dalam sebuah gelas dan meneguknya pelan sambil terbatuk. Kuroko dibelakang hanya mampu menatap punggung itu dalam diam. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini, berlindung dalam ketenangan di kamarnya dan menjauhi atmosfer dingin semacam ini. Tapi tubuhnya kaku. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Seijuurou yang membuat Kuroko enggan berpaling darinya.

"Seijuurou-kun, sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah—uhuk."

Kuroko mengangguk sambil menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak pemuda itu sudah makan, jadi Kuroko tak perlu merasa cemas. Tapi apa? Ada sesuatu yang tetap mengganjal perasaannya. Ini menyebalkan.

"Se—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou memotong ucapan Kuroko. Wajahnya menoleh ke belakang, membuat sepasang obsidian bewarna merah itu bertemu dengan dua mutiara biru jernih di balik rongga mata Kuroko.

"E-eh?"

"Jika kau belum makan malam, kau bisa duduk disini dan makan. Aku membuat pasta tadi untukmu dan Seishirou. Tapi jika kau tak merasa nyaman karena aku," Jeda. Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan semunya dari Kuroko, "aku akan kembali ke kamar. Tak perlu merasa takut begitu." Sindiran yang sungguh halus dan telak melukai hati Kuroko.

Bibir Kuroko terkatup rapat. Ia ingin menyangkal, atau paling tidak membela bahwa ia sama sekali tidak takut terhadap Seijuurou. Tapi lidahnya kelu begitu menemukan sarat keputus-asaan di balik manik yang biasanya selalu penuh arogansi yang sangat tinggi itu.

Kuroko menunduk. Tak berani lagi memandang Seijuurou lebih lama.

Lima detik diantara mereka hanya diisi oleh suara jarum detik yang terdengar dari ruang tengah. Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan dan mengambil gelas yang terisi setengahnya. Dilangkahkan kaki melewati Kuroko tanpa mengucap sepatah kata. Mereka berpisah, saling beradu punggung dan tak satupun memiliki keinginan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko mendengar suara langkah Seijuurou semakin menghilang ketika meniti ke atas tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kuroko masih tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

Satu perasaan bersalah sudah mengoyak hatinya. Lubang yang seharusnya sembuh kini kembali terasa perih hanya karena sikap dan kata-kata Seijuurou.

Jika saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Kuroko merindukan sosok Seijuurou yang dulu...

~OoOoOoO~

_Crystal Cafe_. Terletak di salah satu sudut jalan _Yasukuni-dori_—wilayah yang ramai di seputar Shinjuku. Banyak _departement store_ yang dibangun di sepanjang jalur ini. Ah, kembali ke _Crystal Cafe_. Bangunan kecil bernuansa _gothic_ Eropa itu didominasi oleh warna merah, hitam dan pastel. Terdapat beberapa meja yang disusun sejajar di depan cafe—dan beberapa meja lain di dalam. Hiasan pilar-pilar kecil menjadi pembatas wilayah cafe dengan trotoar. Dan lampu-lampu kristal dengan berbagai ukuran pun menggantung di langit-langitnya.

Di salah satu meja bundar yang ada di depan, sekelompok pemuda dengan warna rambut berbagai macam berkumpul.

Kise menjadi orang yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian setiap orang yang lewat dengan celotehan dan suara nyaringnya—juga kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang model yang wajahnya masih sering tampak di halaman depan majalah ternama.

"Kukira liburan musim panasmu akan berakhir tragis, Aominecchi." tawanya meledek Aomine yang duduk bersandar sambil bersedekap. "Tapi bekerja sambilan menjadi penjaga pantai memang tidak buruk. Cocok untukmu. Lihat'ssu, kulitmu jadi semakin gelap begitu."

"Sial. Sekali lagi bicara, kusumpal mulutmu, otak udang." Ia menggaruk lengannya pelan. "Kulitku terbakar matahari dan rasanya jadi gatal. Bahkan aroma asin air laut juga masih menempel. Kalau diam, seolah aku bisa mendengar deburan ombak jauh di dalam pikiranku. Aku nyaris gila karena ulah Satsuki!"

Bukannya diam, tawa Kise justru semakin menggema.

"Sa-chin benar-benar hebat bisa menyeret Mine-chin keluar di liburan musim panas—bekerja sambilan pula." Timpal Murasakibara sambil mengunyah _pocky stick_ coklatnya sekaligus dua. Manik pemalas itu menoleh ke tempat sang matan kapten duduk tanpa bicara. "Aka-chin?"

Seijuurou menatapnya. "Ya, Atsushi?"

"Liburan musim panas kemarin Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin pulang ke Kyoto 'kan?"

DEG—! Kuroko ada disana, duduk tepat diantara Kise dan Midorima. Begitu pertanyaan tadi terlontar dari Murasakibara, tubuhnya langsung menegang. Mengingat lagi kenangan buruk di malam terakhirnya bersama Seijuurou di Kyoto.

"Seishirou juga ikut." Midorima menambahkan. "Kau mau minta oleh-oleh 'kan, Murasakibara?"

Kise memutar bola matanya jengah. "Murasakicchi juga langsung meneleponku begitu aku bilang sudah pulang dari Sapporo di liburan musim dingin tahun lalu'ssu. Benar-benar deh, cuma minta oleh-oleh makanan, hu~"

Yang disoraki memasang wajah tak peduli. Mau Kise menggoda atau menyoraki pun, asalkan dapat makanan maka Murasakibara tak mau ambil pusing. Jadi ia tak menanggapi Kise dan menatap Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah terkekeh jenaka.

"Ung~ Aka-chin?"

Keluguan Murasakibara agaknya membuat Kuroko ikut merasa lega. "Murasakibara-kun," panggilnya dan Murasakibara menatap Kuroko penuh harap. "Aku sudah membelikan Murasakibara-kun beberapa makanan Kyoto, kok. Tapi aku lupa membawanya karena tadi harus ke Universitas dulu. Kalau mau, mungkin Murasakibara-kun bisa datang ke rumah kami untuk mengambilnya sendiri."

"Aku juga mau'ssu! Main ke apartemen Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi!"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat manis di kepala Kise dari Aomine. "Kau 'kan sudah janji mau menemaniku mencari sepatu basket!"

"Ah, lupa'ssu~"

"Bagaimana, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko memilih mengabaikan pembiacaraan ringan Aomine dan Kise.

Raksasa ungu itu tersenyum berbinar. "Oke. Tapi tidak bisa hari ini, Kuro-chin. Muro-chin sedang banyak pekerjaan dan aku dimintai tolong untuk menemaninya seharian."

"Tak masalah. Sesempatnya saja."

"Uhuk—" Suara batuk yang mendadak datang dari Seijuurou sontak membuat kelima mata berbeda warna itu menoleh serentak. Sang kapten memang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia terbatuk-batuk.

Midorima yang belajar di fakultas Kedokteran sudah memicingkan mata. "Kau sakit, Akashi?"

"Tidak. Hanya batuk biasa dan kurang istirahat saja."

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Jawaban tadi jelas saja dibuat-buat. Untuk Kuroko yang tahu persis bagaimana kesibukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ia tahu apa yang Seijuurou lakukan belakangan hari ini. Lebih banyak senggang yang dihabiskan dengan membaca buku atau bermain Shogi di kamar. Jadi Seijuurou kurang istirahat darimananya?

Sebelum dibondong pertanyaan lain dari mantan rekan basket yang sudah menatapnya intens, Seijuurou memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk tenang. Seulas senyum tenang terpatri di wajah tampanya. Jika ada selusin wanita disekitar mereka, pastilah sudah histeris melihat kerupawanan yang ada disana.

"Aku ada kegiatan hari ini jadi tidak bisa bersama kalian lebih lama." Ujar Seijuurou sambil berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Sampai jumpa." Dengan langkah cepat ia sudah meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih melongo melihat kepergiannya.

Terlalu memaksa. Terlalu mencurigakan.

"Kuroko, kau yakin Akashi tidak sakit-nodayo?" Pertanyaan Midorima menginterupsi pikiran Kuroko yang sejak tadi memang mulai merasa cemas dengan reaksi Seijuurou yang pergi begitu tiba-tiba. Obsidian zamrud itu kini bersitatap dengan _baby blue_ miliki Kuroko yang justru kentara sekali kebingungan.

Kise melipat tangan di atas dada sambil bergumam-gumam pelan. "Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Akashicchi agak merah, sih'ssu."

"Kurasa ia demam." Midorima menambahkan.

Setelah itu Kuroko tak terlalu mengingat apalagi yang teman-temannya bicarakan saat mereka berkumpul bersama. Pikirannya sudah tercampur antara cemas dan penasaran mengenai kondisi Akashi Seijuurou yang memang sudah tampak mencurigakan sejak semalam. Kuroko tahu ada yang aneh dan membuatnya resah. Dan mungkin itu adalah pertanda akan hari ini dimana Akashi Seijuurou memang tampak beda dari biasanya.

Tapi...benarkah Seijuurou sakit?

Kuroko masih ingat, Seijuurou tak pernah sekalipun tumbang meski berada di cuaca yang super ekstrim. Terakhir Seijuurou sakit mungkin ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD, ketika tak sengaja Seijuurou mengiris jemarinya dengan pisau saat membantu Kuroko memotong wortel di dapur mansion Akashi.

Dan sekarang... Dia sakit?

~OoOoOoO~

Sudah petang dan kaki Kuroko tak bisa behenti berlari sejak ia turun di halte bus tadi. Tubuhnya memang tak pernah dirancang untuk bergerak gesit apalagi berlari. Meski biasa bermain basket, ia tetaplah lemah kalau harus berlari memacu udara. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan. Mulutnya agak terbuka, membantunya agar bisa bernafas lebih mudah. Bulir keringat menetes dari dagunya. Setidaknya butuh waktu sepuluh menit berlari jika ia ingin cepat sampai ke apartemennya.

Kenapa dia dirundung kepanikan begitu?

Pasalnya ini gara-gara Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko sama sekali tak bisa tenang setelah Midorima menegaskan kalau Seijuurou mungkin saja terkena demam. Jadi satu jam setelah Seijuurou izin pulang Kuroko segera menyusulnya.

Ia sudah beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel Seijuurou tapi tak mendapatkan jawaban. Entah Seijuurou sengaja tak menjawab lantaran memang masih dalam masa-masa menghindari Kuroko, atau ia memang benar-benar tak bisa menjawab.

Lalu kenapa Kuroko berlari pulang?

Entah. Kuroko hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou mungkin saja pulang ke rumah agar bisa istirahat. Mengenai apakah instingnya tepat atau ternyata meleset, Kuroko tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting ia bisa sampai di rumah secepatnya.

Sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Kuroko segera menekan kunci digital pintu rumah mereka. Suara mesin kunci yang terbuka terdengar dari dalam. Kuroko mendorong pintu itu cepat dan melesak masuk ke dalam.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

SIIING~ Hanya hening yang menyapa sampai...

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

...Suara batuk menggema cukup berat dari dalam rumah. Berasal dari ruang tengah. Tanpa melepas ransel putih yang masih menggelayut di punggungnya, Kuroko segera berlari ke dalam. Tebakannya tepat. Seijuurou ada di ruang tengah, setengah duduk di lantai dengan satu tangan berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya di pinggir sofa agar tidak benar-benar ambruk.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Manik rubi itu menatap lemah pemuda yang menghampirinya. "Tetsuya?" Suaranya berat dan serak. Ini memang benar-benar demam. Perasaan tak enak Kuroko semalam ternyata memang tepat.

Tangan Kuroko mencengkram lengan Seijuurou. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh rasa panas yang sangat tinggi. "Ya, Tuhan! Tubuhmu panas sekali, Seijuurou-kun! Kenapa tidak bilang apapun. Aku—" Kalimatnya terpotong saat Seijuurou menarik tangannya dengan lemah dari pegangan Kuroko.

Membuat kedua manik _baby blue_ yang tadi dihiasi panik kini digantikan dengan tatapan kecewa. Ia tahu Seijuurou sepertinya benar-benar menghindarinya. Kejadian di Kyoto tetap memebekas di benaknya. Meski Kuroko juga sama, masih mengingat peristiwa itu, tapi dengan susah payah Kuroko bersikap sewajarnya saja. Ia tak mau semakin membebani Seijuurou.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Tetsuya." Tubuh itu berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan di sofa. Berat. Kelihatan sekali ia berusaha sekuat tenaga hanya untuk bangun. Sampai akhirnya Seijuurou berhasil berdiri. Sekali ia memejamkan mata untuk mengusir rasa pusing dan mual yang mendadak menyerang tubuhnya.

Ia tak boleh tumbang. Paling tidak tak boleh tumbang dihadapan Kuroko.

"Aku akan istirahat di kamar. Tetsuya, tolong bawakan makan malam ke kamarku jika kau mau memasak sesuatu."

"Biar kubantu Seijuurou-kun—" Sekali lagi kalimatnya dipotong. Kali ini bukan karena Seijuurou melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Melainkan karena satu telapak tangan mendarat di puncak kepala. Mengusap rambut biru langit itu lembut. Darisana, Kuroko bisa merasa hawa panas menjalar di kepalanya.

Seijuurou mengusapnya lembut. Senyum lemah terukir di wajah tirusnya.

Ya, Tuhan. Kuroko baru sadar betapa kurusnya Seijuurou sekarang.

"Sei..."

"Tolong, Tetsu..." Mendadak pandangannya memudar. Hanya selang beberapa detik saja kegelapan menyergap. Kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan di kedua telapak kakinya seketika lenyap dan tubuh Seijuurou segera limbung ke depan.

BRUKK—! Beruntung dengan sigap Kuroko menahannya.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

Pemuda itu pingsan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Seijuurou seperti ini. Dan ini semua mungkin karena berbagai masalah dan tekanan yang Seijuurou hadapi. Rasa penyesalan tentu semakin membuat dada Kuroko sesak. Tapi ia tahu, ini bukan saatnya bermelankolis ria. Seijuurou harus segera diistirahatkan agar demamnya segera turun.

Pelan dan lembut, Kuroko memeluk Seijuurou. Menempelkan permukaan tangannya di punggung hangat pemuda itu. Kepala Seijuurou jatuh di pundaknya, helaan nafasnya memberi sensasi panas yang menerpa kulit Kuroko.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Seijuurou-kun..."

~OoOoOoO~

Kompres dingin itu sudah diletakkan di atas kening Seijuurou. Kuroko sudah mengukur suhu tubuh pemuda itu; 39 derajat celcius. Terlalu tinggi. Kuroko yakin Seijuurou sudah merasa tidak enak badan sejak jauh-jauh hari, tapi dia sama sekali tak mengubrisnya bahkan kerap memaksa tubuhnya terus tertekan. Memang terlalu banyak permasalahan belakangan ini pasti membuatnya sangat kacau.

Ah, sekali lagi. Ini semua gara-gara Kuroko.

Seishirou sudah dihubungi. Katanya ia akan segera pulang secepat mungkin. Kini Kuroko duduk di lantai, di pinggir tempat tidur Seijuurou. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, sejujurnya Kuroko sendiri bingung. Seijuurou belum pernah terkena demam sepanjang mereka saling mengenal. Kuroko tak tahu bagaimana harus menanganinya sekarang. Menelepon Midorima tentu bukan alasan. Kalau memberitahu Ayahnya di Kyoto juga hanya akan memperpanjang urusan.

"Aku bingung," keluhnya pelan sambil meletakkan dagu di atas tempat tidur Seijuurou.

Tangan Seijuurou berada tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Berkeringat. Diam-diam Kuroko mengangkat jemarinya untuk menyentuh tangan itu. Pelan dan hati-hati seolah-olah tubuh ringkih itu akan hancur jika ia tekan terlalu kuat.

Baru kali ini Kuroko menyadari betapa putihnya kulit Seijuurou kalau dilihat dari dekat. Tangan itu bergulir, kini Kuroko mengusap permukaan tangan Seijuurou. Agak kasar. Mungkin karena Seijuurou lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain basket sepanjang usianya. Lalu ditelusuri jemari Seijuurou perlahan. Jari-jarinya panjang dan ramping, persis sama dengan jemari Seishirou.

Ah, bodohnya Kuroko. Tentu saja sama karena mereka kembar.

"Hei, Seijuurou-kun," panggilnya kemudian. Kuroko sudah mengangkat kepala, membuatnya bisa menatap wajah Seijuurou seksama. Nafasnya tersengah-engah dan berat. Keringat masih keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. "Kelihatannya sakit sekali, ya..."

Kuroko sudah berdiri. Diambilnya kompres dari kening Seijuurou, dibasahi air dingin sejenak lalu kemudian diperas. Kuroko kembali meletakkannya di kening Seijuurou. Namun kali ini tangan-tangannya mengambil kesempatan untuk mengusap pipi Seijuurou.

Pipinya benar-benar tirus.

"Seijuurou-kun." Lalu memanggil Seijuurou lagi meski yang menjawabnya tetap hanya deru nafas yang menahan sakit.

Kalau dipikir lagi, sekarang Kuroko penasaran sejak kapan si kembar mulai serius jatuh cinta kepadanya. Kuroko belum pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada Seishirou. Ia juga jadi penasaran, siapakah dari si kembar yang lebih dulu menaruh hati kepadanya. Apa sejak mereka selalu mengklaim Kuroko adalah milik mereka? Atau sejak mereka baru pertama berjumpa? Entahlah. Semua masih misteri.

Lamat-lamat, Kuroko memperhatikan wajah itu seksama.

Mirip. Benar-benar sama dengan Seishirou. Jika Kuroko mengklaim dirinya mencintai Seishirou, apa dia juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan Seijuurou? Ah, tidak! Tidak! Kuroko tak bisa melakukannya. Meski mereka kembar, Seijuurou dan Seishirou tetaplah dua pribadi yang berbeda dan tak boleh disamakan.

Tapi sekarang Kuroko justru bimbang.

_Benarkah ia jatuh cinta kepada Seishirou? Atau mungkinkah ia menaruh hati kepada Seijuurou juga?_

"Kenapa aku berpikir begitu?" erangnya kemudian. Anak kembar memang memusingkan.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya memandangi Seijuurou, Kuroko pun akhirnya menyerah. Melihat pemuda itu kesakitan lebih lama hanya membuat perasaannya semakin tidak tentu arah. Lebih baik ia turun dan membuatkan bubur agar disaat Seijuurou bangun, ia bisa makan lalu minum obat. Ya, benar. Itu lebih baik daripada hanya duduk diam.

Kuroko benar-benar berdiri sekarang. Baru saja ia hendak berbalik, tubuhnya mendadak mematung di tempat saat sesuatu sudah memegang tangannya. Panas dan berkeringat. Perlahan Kuroko menoleh kebingungan.

"Te-tetsuya..." Kedua mata Akashi membuka. Tatapannya begitu lemah dan sepertinya setengah tersadar.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Reflek Kuroko kembali bersimpuh di pinggir tempat tidur Seijuurou. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Seijuurou-kun? Mana yang sakit? Mana yang pusing? Ingin kubuatkan apa? Mau kuambilkan sesuatu untuk makan? Apa Seijuurou-kun butuh sesuatu agar bisa lebih tenang?" Panik. ia benar-benar panik sampai rasanya tak sadar sudah mencengkram sprei tempat tidur itu erat.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Senyum yang ia paksakan karena tubuhnya memang terasa sangat kewalahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Hanya butuh satu detik sampai senyum itu membuat wajah Kuroko langsung merona.

"Ma-maaf kalau aku terlalu berisik..." Pemuda itu langsung menunduk malu.

Tangan Seijuurou tak bergerak. Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Tak begitu erat seolah-olah ia merasa takut kalau-kalau tangan itu akan menghempaskannya seperti malam di Kyoto dulu.

"Tetsuya...tetaplah disini."

"Eh?"

"Temani aku... Hari ini saja, Tetsuya. Tetaplah disisiku." Kelopak mata itu tertutup lagi. Wajahnya perlahan mengerang. Sekarang Kuroko tahu kalau sebenarnya Seijuurou tak sepenuhnya sadar. Ia meracau. Tapi ketika orang merasa demam, terkadang racauannya adalah apa yang selama ini ia pendam.

DEG. DEG. DEG. Dada Kuroko berdegup cepat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Tetsuya..."

Ia diliputi perasaan bersalah juga sakit yang tak jelas alasannya.

"Sehari saja..." Jeda. Seijuurou menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Genggaman tangannya terlepas dan tangan itu terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur. "Jadilah milikku..."

DEG.

Tubuh Kuroko kaku. Matanya menatap kacau Seijuurou yang kembali tertidur. Dadanya terasa sakit dan pilu. Seperti ada sebuah belati yang mengoyaknya hingga hancur berantakan. Kuroko tak pernah tahu apa yang ia rasakan ini murni karena merasa bersalah atau ada hal lain yang melandasinya. Entah. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti lagi dengan hatinya sendiri.

Kuroko masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Seijuurou yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menahan Kuroko. Digenggamnya tangan itu lembut. Rasanya hangat dan basah, Kuroko merasa agak kurang nyaman sesungguhnya. Tapi biarlah.

Dibawanya tangan itu mendekati wajah Kuroko dan diciumnya lembut atas permukaan tangan Seijuurou.

Kini manik _aqua_ Kuroko menatap Seijuurou. "Aku...tak akan meninggalkanmu, Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan tetap berada disismu." Kuroko tak pernah tahu bahwa kata-kata itu mungkin saja bisa bermakna lain. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat Seijuurou merasa tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia juga tidak berbohong. Kuroko memang ingin selalu berada disisi Seijuurou. Juga Seishirou.

Ia tak ingin berpisah dari siapapun.

Kuroko menyayangi mereka. Jatuh cinta pada keduanya. Ah, sepertinya Kuroko mulai bisa menyadari perasaan itu sekarang. Ya, dia jatuh cinta. Kepada Seishirou, juga kepada Seijuurou. Tapi sepertinya ia terlalu lamban untuk membaca isi hatinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia tak bisa mundur untuk merubah segalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun." Ia terlanjur melukai orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

Seishirou tak bisa bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada setitik rasa cemburu, juga sakit. Tapi ada juga perasaan lega yang bergelayut di relung hatinya. Tatapannya terpaku pada sosok sang Adik yang tidur dengan lelapnya, juga orang yang ia kasihi berada di pinggir tempat tidur—ikut terlelap damai dengan tangan yang setia menggenggam Seijuurou erat.

Haruskah ia membangunkan Kuroko?

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak boleh bersikap kekanakkan.

Pelan-pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara, kembali ditutupnya pintu kamar Seijuurou. Kini pemuda itu berdiri di balik pintu sambil bersandar. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit.

"Ini...benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala..."

.

.

~To be continued~

* * *

><p>AN : Etto~ Minna~ ohisashiburi! Saa, masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya kah? Anou, aku minta maaf kalau chapter ini sempat libur dalam rentang waktu yang -sangat- cukup lama. Hontou ni gomen! /bow/ Nah, ini kelanjutannya. Aku harap chapter ini bisa disukai semuanya. Btw, saya mulai jatuh cinta sama Seishirou kayaknya /siapa nanya?/

Naah, makasih untuk semua review yang datang di chapter sebelumnya ya. Kupersembahkan ini untuk kalian. Terspesial untuk Twin Yuna tersayang; "Ayo semangaaattt!" :D Terakhir, someone mind to review, onegai? ^^

.

InfiKiss


	7. Chapter 6

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

**Romance-Friendship**

**Aternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love, a few OC(s) are possible here.**

**(Note : Rated going to M-implishit)**

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nineteen Years Old :<strong>

.

**-Chapter 6-**

**Three – Two – One **

**.**

**.**

_Ini tidak lagi menjelma menjadi permainan yang menarik._

_Kau tau? Ini semua sudah berubah menjadi berantakan._

_Aku...jika saja bisa...ingin berhenti memainkan _game _ini._

_Sungguh..._

_._

_._

Ini memang bukan musim dingin. Tapi entahlah, Seishirou merasa buku-buku jarinya menggigil kedinginan. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia terbangun untuk memindahkan Kuroko ke kamarnya dan mengganti kompres Seijuurou. Mungkin Kuroko terlalu letih sampai-sampai ia tak berkutik saat Seishirou menggendongnya. Demam Seijuurou juga sedikit turun meski sesekali ia masih sering mengigau.

Seishirou satu-satunya yang terjaga paling akhir dan bangun paling awal. Bahkan matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya. Ini masih jam empat dini hari.

Si sulung dari Akashi itu duduk sendirian di ruang makan. Segelas teh hangat terisi setengah di hadapannya. Setiap kali Seishirou menghembuskan nafas, akan muncul uap tipis dari mulutnya. Mungkin ia sudah agak tertular demam Seijuurou. _Well_, kau tau 'kan? Anak kembar, jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh sakit maka satu lainnya akan ikut sakit secara bergantian. Sejak kecil selalu begitu. Jika Seijuurou atau Seishirou sakit, maka satu sisanya akan menyusul.

Inilah ikatan yang tak dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali mereka yang terlahir kembar.

Mungkin sebuah keajaiban. Di sisi lain, mereka memiliki teman untuk saling berbagi perasaan tanpa harus mengatakan apapun. Di sisi lain, mereka juga selalu berusaha melindungi satu sama lain meski harus menomor-duakan perasaan sendiri dulu.

Kembar itu—

"Haahhh~" Seishirou menghela nafas berat sambil menopang dagu di atas meja. Sejujurnya ia tidak bisa benar-benar tidur. Pikirannya sedang berantakan dan kalut bukan main.

Pikiran tentang Tetsuya-nya dan Seijuurou-nya seolah membayangi benak Seishirou. Tanpa dikatakan oleh siapapun, ia yang paling memahami posisi seperti ini. Tapi Seishirou juga tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia mundur dan melepas Kuroko agar perasaan Seijuurou terobati? Tapi jika ia melakukannya, Seijuurou pasti berbalik membencinya. Atau haruskah ia melanjutkan semuanya dengan konskuensi menyakiti Seijuurou, Kuroko dan dirinya sekaligus?

Ah, sial! Seishirou benar-benar kacau. Ia memang jenius—kedua Akashi itu jenius. Tapi jika dihadapkan dalam hal cinta, seorang jeniuspun bisa menjadi tumpul. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Sei—uhuk—"

Lamunan Seishirou pecah saat suara berat itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Akashi muda itu segera berdiri dan menoleh. Lalu ditemukannya sang Adik berada di ambang pintu masuk dapur dengan wajah letih dan pucat.

"Seijuurou! Kenapa kau bangun, hei!" Buru-buru dihampirinya Seijuurou.

"Aku haus sekali. Rasanya tenggorokanku kering, Sei." Keluh sang Adik pelan sambil menatap lurus binar khawatir yang terpancar di wajah sang Kakak. "Kau...apa yang kau lakukan jam segini di dapur?"

"Sedikit minum teh. Aku bangun terlalu cepat dan rasanya tak bisa tidur lagi." Perlahan, Seishirou membantu Seijuurou berjalan mendekati kursi dan membiarkannya duduk disana.

Sang Kakak dengan cekatannya mengambilkan segelas air dan meletakkannya di depan Seijuurou. Lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. Lekat-lekat, dipandangi wajah Sejuurou yang tengah meneguk habis air dari gelas. Lalu seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tegas Seishirou.

Merasa diperhatikan, Seijuurou melirik Seishirou enggan. "Apa? Belum pernah melihat orang sakit, huh?"

Pertanyaan bernada polos yang sangat jarang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou yang notabene serius dan sulit diajak bercanda itu berhasil memancing tawa kecil Seishirou. Membuat yang ditertawakan mengernyitkan alis karena sebal namun memilih terus menenggak air minumnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik." Seijuurou meletakkan gelas kembali ke atas meja. Perlahan direnggangkan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa agak ngilu dan lemas. Sambil menatap Seishirou dan bicara lagi, "Apa kau atau Tetsuya yang mengurusku? Aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun..."

_...berarti kau juga tak ingat apa yang kau katakan kepada Tetsusya kan, Sei?_

Seishirou hanya tersenyum. "Tetsuya yang pertama pulang dan ia mengurusmu dengan sangat baik. Setelah ia kelelahan dan tertidur, gantian aku yang menjagamu. Kenapa? Merasa harga dirimu terluka karena dimanjakan olehku dan Tetsuya?" Tangan Seishirou terulur dan mengusap rambut merah sang Adik.

Segera di tepis tangan itu dengan enggan. Seijuurou benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, apalagi kalau oleh Seishirou.

Lalu hening...

"Sei—" Mendadak kedua kakak-beradik itu berujar bersamaan. Seolah paham tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seishirou tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Seijuurou untuk bicara lebih dulu.

Tatapan mata Seijuurou lurus ke depan. Ia sengaja tak ingin berkontak mata dengan Seishirou.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya tulus.

Dan kalimat singkat itu justru membuat senyum di wajah Seishirou pudar.

~OoOoO~

Matahari menelisik di balik kelopak mata Kuroko. Silau. Mungkin sebagai pertanda bahwa Kuroko sudah harus terbangun dari tidurnya juga. Hanya saja tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan letih. Mengurus orang sakit tentu membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu...

Seketika kedua mata Kuroko terbuka dan ia beranjak duduk.

Dia...sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri?

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukannya semalam aku tertidur di kamar Seijuurou-kun?"

Bingung. Tanpa mempedulikan rambutnya yang kacau, Kuroko langsung meloncat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamar. Namun tepat saat tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh engsel pintu, benda kayu bercat coklat itu bergerak terbuka dan...

BRUKK! Kepala Kuroko sukses membentur dada Seishirou.

"Auu..."

"Lho, Tetsuya?"

"Seishirou-kun?" Hidung Kuroko sakit. Kepalanya ditengadahkan untuk menatap Seishirou. Di tangan pemuda itu ada sebuah gelas dan aroma _royal milk tea_ langsung mampir di indera penciuman Kuroko. Sedap...

Si rambut merah langsung terkekeh saat menangkap ekspresi kaget ala Kuroko yang datar-datar saja. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala sang kekasih pelan dan berujar, "Baru saja mau kubangunkan. Sudah siang dan kau ada kelas dua jam lagi, Tetsuya."

Barulah kedua mata Kuroko mengerjap lagi. Kaget. Sedetik berikutnya dia nyaris saja berteriak sambil melayangkan _ignite pass_ ke arah Seishirou karena kesal. "Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa Seishirou-kun tidak membangunkanku lebih awal? Aku harus segera—" Hening seketika diantara kepanikan. Kuroko mematung.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun..." Ia menunduk. Menunjukkan sikap ragu-ragu.

Lagi. Ada satu jarum kecil yang seolah-olah menusuk dada Seishirou.

Berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sakit di hatinya, Seishirou mengusap kepala Kuroko dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di puncak kepala biru itu. Sebenarnya biasa bagi Kuroko dicium begitu oleh Seishirou, tapi hari ini Kuroko merasa berbeda. Sentuhan Seishirou seolah menyiratkan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Seishirou-kun...?" Apa Kuroko melakukan kesalahan? Ia tak tahu.

Seishirou tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Demam Seijuurou sudah turun dan sekarang ia sudah tertidur lagi. Aku akan libur hari ini jadi kau bisa belajar dengan tenang, Sayangku."

Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi pucat Kuroko. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah..." Kedua kakinya agak berjinjit dan gantian kini Kuroko yang mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir tipis Seishirou sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. "Aku mau sikat gigi dulu." Kemudian dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Seishirou yang mematung.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"A—hahaha~" Pilu. Seishirou tertawa sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir pintu kamar Kuroko. Satu tangan menutupi wajahnya. Apa ini? Seharusnya ia senang karena Kuroko menciumnya. Tapi rasanya ciuman tadi menyedihkan sekali...

Ia sungguh orang yang menyedihkan.

~OoOoO~

Rencana Kuroko hari ini sederhana. Ia akan pergi ke Universitas. Begitu semua kelasnya selesai jam tiga nanti, ia akan meminta izin untuk tidak bekerja dulu di toko. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan menjaga Seijuurou. Bukan berarti ia tak mempercayai Seishirou. Ayolah, Seishirou sangat handal dalam menjaga Adiknya sendiri. Hanya saja Kuroko ingin melihat langsung kondisi Seijuurou. Ingin menjaganya secara langsung tanpa harus terus-terusan menelepon Seishirou untuk sekedar bertanya. Lagipula, ia sadar jika ia terus menghubungi Seishirou dan menanyakan soal Seijuurou, itu bukan pilihan yang bijak. Seishirou bisa sedih.

Apalagi kalau Seishirou menyadari kebimbangan besar yang bersemayam di hati Kuroko.

Sepertinya Dewa memang sedang bermain-main dengan mereka bertiga.

Suara deringan halus dari ponselnya sempat memecah fokus Kuroko yang masih berada di dalam bus. Benda biru yang selalu tersimpan di saku kemejanya segera diambil. Nama yang tertera di layar membuat jantung Kuroko nyaris saja mencelos.

_Akashi-sama_. Ayah si kembar.

Ada apa? Sejak mereka kembali dari Kyoto, ini pertama kalinya Ayah Akashi itu menghubungi Kuroko. Namun sedetik berikutnya Kuroko kembali ingat apa permintaan Tuan Besar itu kepadanya dulu.

Permainan apalagi ini...

Sebuah halte yang tampak membuat Kuroko segera beranjak berdiri. Ia menekan bel dan sopir bus menghentikan kendaraan itu tepat di halte. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Kuroko berlari keluar dari bus selagi ponsel itu masih bergetar. Tepat saat kakinya keluar, saat itu juga ia mengangkat panggilan Akashi Seito.

"Halo."

"_Tetsuya. Lama sekali..._" Suara di sebrang terdengar tidak senang.

"Maaf." Kuroko berjalan cepat-cepat menjauhi jalan raya. Mencoba menemukan sudut yang tak terlalu ramai sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko yang sepi. "Tadi aku berada di dalam bus, Akashi-sama. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kekehan samar terdengar di sebrang sana. Membuat Kuroko mengerutkan kening.

"Akashi-sama?"

"_Tetsuya, kau benar-benar tak berubah._"

Apanya? Kuroko tak paham. Apa pria berwibawa itu sedang bermain lelucon dengannya?

"_Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya? Dan kedua anak itu. Kalian semua baik-baik saja?_"

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. "Aku dan Seishirou-kun baik-baik saja. Tapi kemarin Seijuurou-kun demam tinggi. Sekarang kondisinya semakin baik."

"_Seijuurou jarang sekali sakit,_" Terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman seorang Ayah yang kaget karena anaknya yang kuat kini terbaring sakit. Tapi hanya begitu saja. Nada suara Akashi Seito berikutnya kembali tegas seperti biasa. "_Tetsuya, apa kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan kepadamu di Kyoto dulu?_"

DEG.

Mana mungkin ia lupa...

"Iya." Pelan. Kuroko menjawabnya dengan sangat pelan karena dadanya kini berdegup cepat.

Akashi Seito langsung menghela nafas lega. "_Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sekarang, Tetsuya. Besok ajaklah Seishirou ke Universitas Tokyo. Dia akan dipertemukan dengan seseorang—Ichinose Kagura, namanya. Rencananya gadis itu akan kutunangkan dengan Putera sulungku. Apa kau bisa membantuku, Tetsuya?_"

Lidah Kuroko sontak terasa kelu. Pandangannya seolah berputar dan ada sesuatu yang melilit di perutnya.

"_Tetsuya?_"

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa-apaan ini? Disaat masalah dengan si kembar belum ditemukan jalan keluarnya, sekarang Kuroko harus mempertemukan Seishirou dengan gadis yang katanya akan ditunangkan dengan kekasihnya. Ah! Dunia benar-benar sudah gila! Setelah ini apalagi? Badai katak, huh?

"_Tetsuya? Kau masih disana?_"

Kuroko menelan ludah. "Baik." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"_Baiklah. Aku mengandalkanmu, Tetsuya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._" Dan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

Tubuh Kuroko lemas sekarang. Perlahan tangannya menggapai-gapai untuk mencari tempat bertopang, sampai akhirnya ia menyentuh tembok di belakangnya dan bersandar kepadanya. Tangan kanan masih menggenggam erat ponsel biru lalu ditempelkannya di perut yang semakin terasa melilit.

Padahal Seijuurou sendiri masih belum sembuh benar. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Seishirou?

..._Seishirou-kun. Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan gadis yang kata Akashi-sama akan ditunangkan denganmu_—begitu? Tak mungkin Seishirou akan mengiyakan tanpa protes. Lebih buruk lagi malah Seishirou akan marah besar kepada Kuroko nanti.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

Kuroko bingung.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengiyakan permintaan Akashi Seito.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu melukai mereka berdua..."

Ia ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa harus Kuroko yang terus-terusan melukai si kembar? Kenapa ia harus selalu melakukan dosa yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Sekali saja, ia ingin tenang dan menjalani semuanya tanpa masalah. Seperti kembali ke masa kecil mereka.

~OoOoO~

"Seijuurou, minum obatmu!"

Lirikan malas tertuju ke arah Seishirou yang sudah bersedekap dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa kau, Sei? Pengasuhku?" Nada sindiran yang kentara membuat siku-siku langsung mampir di kepala Seishirou. Siapa sangka sang Adik kalau sakit akan jadi seribu kali lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya?

Menolak minum obat? Memangnya dia anak-anak?

"Sei, aku tak akan mengurusmu kalau besok demammu masih belum turun sepenuhnya."

Seijuurou hanya memutar bola matanya tak peduli. Tatapannya kembali fokus ke papan Shogi yang terbentang di atas meja teh di ruang tengah. Entah darimana munculnya super keegoisan yang mendadak meluap-luap itu.

Tadi pagi Seijuurou hanya ingin makan tofu, tidak mau yang lain. Sampai akhirnya Seishirou harus rela membeli tofu di luar dan memasaknya. Lalu sang Adik bilang ingin main Shogi, tak mau tidur, yang membuat Seishirou terpaksa menemaninya bermain selama satu jam lebih (selama itu belum ada yang menang atau kalah) dan kini ia tak mau minum obat padahal sudah waktunya.

Seperti mengurus anak usia dua belas tahun saja.

Menyerah. Seishirou duduk di lantai sambil memandangi wajah serius Adiknya yang menggerakkan bidak _Bishop_ maju. "Kau ini kenapa, Sei? Merajuk seperti anak kecil. Apa karena efek sakit?"

"Hanya sedang ingin mempermainkanmu saja, Sei."

ZONK.

Sudah! Sudah! Seishirou sudah tak mau meladeni kelakuan Adiknya lebih jauh lagi. Tanpa bicara apapun langsung ditariknya selimut yang menutupi punggung Seijuurou. Membuatnya oleng ke samping dan langsung mendarat di lantai dengan suara berdebum cukup keras.

Bibir Seijuurou terbuka, hendak melancarkan protes, namun langsung terkatup rapat saat Seishirou sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Kepala Seishirou berada tepat di atas kepala Seijuurou. Sepasang manik _crimson_ dan heterokromatik bertemu pandang. Yang satu serius, yang satu marah.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan, Sei. Kau ingin merajuk kepadaku? Aku tau banyak yang kau sembunyikan belakangan ini. Tentang hubunganku dengan Tetsuya juga tentang perasaanmu. Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja. Aku lelah menghadapinya."

Seketika binar di sepasang bola mata Seijuurou meredup.

Memang mustahil menyembunyikan semuanya kepada Seishirou jika keduanya adalah anak kembar.

Perlahan Seishirou melepaskan Seijuurou. Kini ia duduk bersila dan melirik Adiknya yang turut bangkit dan duduk di dekatnya. Selama beberapa menit keduanya tak mengatakan apapun selain mencoba menyelami pikiran satu sama lain. Membaca apa yang tersirat di ekspresi satu sama lain. Dan hanya satu yang berhasil ditemukan secara gamblang; penyesalan.

"Jadi..." Suara Seijuurou menggantung begitu saja. Suasana kembali hening. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

"Apa kau benci padaku, Sei?"

Seketika Seijuurou menatap Kakaknya. "Membencimu?"

"Karena aku merebut Tetsuya darimu."

Hening lagi. Ah, Seshirou semakin jengah dengan atmosfir semacam ini. Terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi ia juga tak ingin langsung menuju ke pokok utama pembicaraan. Seishirou ingin semuanya segera selesai secara pasti. Agar tak ada lagi yang tersakiti.

"Mungkin bukan karena siapa yang merebut Tetsuya. Karena sejak awal, Tetsuya bukanlah milik kita, Sei." Balas Seijuurou tenang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, apa kau membenciku?"

Seijuurou tak menjawabnya. Jadi Seishirou mengasumsikan itu sebagai iya—tapi juga tidak.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, Kak." Pemuda itu menundukkan pandangan. Menatap lekat-lekat papan Shogi yang tak lagi ingin ia mainkan. "Ketika aku tau kau dan Tetsuya akhirnya bersama, aku tak membencimu. Juga tak membenci Tetsuya. Tapi jika aku merasa terluka, kurasa itu wajar. Karena aku mencintainya juga."

Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Awalnya kukira aku harus menahan perasaanku dan menganggap semuanya biasa saja. Maksudku—jika aku yang bersama dengannya pun kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama dan akan melakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan. Tapi ternyata semakin lama semakin sulit. Aku dan kalian hidup di tempat yang sama. Setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau ini benar-benar sulit. Sampai pada akhirnya aku sadar aku tak bisa lagi seperti ini. Aku harus menjauh."

"Karena itu sejak kejadian di Kyoto kau menjauhinya?"

Seijuurou tertegun lagi. Kali ini Seishirou tau jawabannya adalah iya.

"Kalau begitu...kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari sini?"

DEG. Seijuurou mematung begitu mendengar pertanyaan Seishirou. Keluar? Dari rumah? Meninggalkan mereka berdua? Apa itu maksudnya Seishirou mengusirnya dari rumah? Tapi tunggu dulu... Kenapa Seijuurou tak pernah kepikiran sebelumnya? Keluar dari rumah ini mungkin pilihan yang tepat. Jika ia tak perlu bertemu Tetsuya dan Seishirou, pasti semua akan lebih mudah.

Bibirnya kelu. Rasanya sesak. Sepertinya demam Seijuurou naik lagi. "A—hahaha..." Ia tertawa getir. "Kau..benar. Kenapa aku tak pergi saja—dari hidupmu dan Tetsuya.. Hahaha... Kalian pasti akan bahagia."

Seishirou menatap adiknya. Dingin. Marah.

"Jika aku tak ada... Semua akan lebih mu—"

"Dasar bodoh, kau!" Cepat, Seishirou sudah menarik bahu Seijuurou dan meraih kerah piyamanya. Mencengkramnya kuat hingga wajah mereka kini saling beratatapan dengan jarak dekat. "Kau masih belum paham juga!"

"Lepakan aku, Sei."

"Hentikan semua tawa bodohmu itu, Sialan!" Didorongnya Seijuurou sambil masih mencengkram kerahnya. Tak terlalu kencang tapi cukup membuat tubuhnya oleng ke belakang karena Seijuurou masih belum sembuh benar. Kepalanya kembali pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka disini! Kau pikir hanya aku dan Tetsuya yang berbahagia, huh!"

"Lepaskan aku, Sei!"

"Kau cemburu! Kau marah! Kau membenci kami 'kan, Seijuurou!"

"Akashi Seishirou! Kuperintahkan kau untuk melepaskanku!"

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk mendengarkanku, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Mereka terdiam. Kedua anak kembar itu saling melempar tatapan mengintimidasi. Dingin dan mengerikan. Atmosfir yang terbaca di seluruh ruangan itu mendadak suram. Sepertinya tak ada satupun yang sekiranya berani masuk kesana.

"Jika aku katakan aku membencimu sekarang...apa kau akan puas, Kak?" Nada suara Seijuurou memelan. "Jika kukatakan bahwa aku ingin sekali memukulmu, apa kau akan puas?"

"Apa itu yang benar-benar ada—"

"Kalian tak seharusnya bertengkar!"

Mendadak Seishirou dan Seijuuou terkejut mendengar suara Kuroko. Entah sejak kapan si pemuda berambut biru sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Pertengkaran tadi membuat mereka sama sekali tak mendengar kedatangan Kuroko.

"Tetsu—"

"Berhenti memperdebatkan hal semacam itu! Kalau begini, lebih baik semuanya benar-benar berakhir saja! Seijuurou-kun tak perlu pergi kemanapun. Aku... Aku yang lebih baik menghilang dari hidup kalian berdua 'kan? Kurasa keberadaanku hanya mempersulit semuanya. Aku sama sekali tak mau kalian berdua jadi saling membenci. Maafkan aku..." Suaranya bergetar pelan. Siapapun tahu anak itu tengah berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

Buru-buru Seishirou dan Seijuurou berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroko. Seishirou yang pertama sampai dan mencengkram bahu Kuroko.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi maka aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Tetsuya!"

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya! Jika saja aku tak pernah ada diantara kalian, hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko menghempaskan tangan Seishirou dari pundaknya. Pikirannya sudah kacau sejak awal dan ketika mendengar pertengkaran si kembar membuatnya semakin berantakan. "Ayahmu meneleponku tadi. Ia memintaku untuk mempertemukanmu dengan seorang wanita. Calon tunanganmu. Besok. Dan akan kubawa kau kesana, Seishirou-kun."

"Apa katamu..?" Seishirou berdesis marah kali ini. Kali ini ia menarik tangan Kuroko dan mencengkramnya erat. Bahkan seolah kuku-kuku Seishirou menancap di permukaan kulit Kuroko. "Apa kau sudah gila, Tetsuya?! Membawaku menemui orang yang akan ditunangkan kepadaku?"

"Lepaskan aku, Seishirou-kun... Sakit."

"Sei!" Seijuurou yang kini gantian menarik Seishirou untuk melepaskannya dari Kuroko. "Kau menyakitinya!"

"Sama dengan apa yang kau lakukan bukan, Sei? Ketika di Kyoto?"

DEG. Wajah Kuroko seketika pucat.

"Jangan samakan dengan masalah di Kyoto, Sei!"

BRAKK—! Untuk meluapkan emosinya, Seishirou memukul tembok dengan sangat kencang. Membuat Kuroko langsung meloncat kaget dan Seijuurlou terdiam. Seishirou belum pernah kelihatan semarah ini sebelumnya. Semua masalah yang datang bagai bom beruntun ini pastilah membuatnya semakin kehilangan arah. Begitupun Seijuurou dan Kuroko.

"Aaah! Ini semua semakin membuatku sakit kepala..." Desis Seishirou muak.

Ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Seishirou-kun...maaf..."

Seijuurou membenci kondisi seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Suaranya terdengar pelan untuk menarik perhatian dua orang lain yang ada di dekatnya. Kini dipandanginya Seishirou tajam. "Aku yang akan menemui gadis itu besok."

"Apa katamu, Sei?"

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"Dengan ini semua masalah selesai. Kau dan Tetsuya tetap aman bersama. Dan aku akan keluar dari rumah ini secepatnya. Kita bertiga akan menghentikan permainan yang semakin menggila ini secara bersamaan."

"Jangan konyol! Kau mencintai Tetsuya 'kan!"

_Mencintai Tetsuya_... Kata-kata itu berputar di kepala Seijuurou. Lalu jika ia mencintai Kuroko, apa gunanya jika tak bisa memilikinya? Ada ucapan klise bahwa cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Tapi bagi Seijuurou, cinta itu harus memiliki. Jika kau tak bisa mendapatkannya, maka kau harus segera meninggalkannya.

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya, Sei. Aku, kau dan Tetsuya. Kita bertiga sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya..."

"Mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau pikir aku akan berterima kasih?"

Bukannya balasan kata-kata sinis, yang Seishirou lihat justru senyuman dari sang Adik. "Aku yang akan menjadi tumbalnya..."

Bahkan Kuroko tak pernah mengharapkan semua ini. Begitupun Seishirou.

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

"..._game over_."

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

><p>Ahh ohisashiburi *pundung* saya tau sudah terlalu lama menghilang dan mendadak kembali *masih pundung* karena itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian (yang masih mengikuti story ini). Juga terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian (yang tetap membaca story ini) karena berkenan menunggunya. Sekali lagi maaf... *tetap pundung* :'D<p>

Feel free to leave a comment :')


	8. Chapter 7

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

**Romance-Friendship**

**Aternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love, a few OC(s) are possible here.**

**(Note : Rated going to M-implishit)**

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Nineteen Years Old :**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter 7 –**

**I – You – Us**

**.**

**.**

_Ah terkadang kita suka lupa bahwa dunia ini bukan hanya ada aku dan mereka._

_Tapi juga ada kalian..._

_Orang-orang yang ingin dan akan selalu kusayangi__._

_._

_._

Seolah kehidupan telah sirna dari apertemen kecil mereka bertiga. Sebuah tempat bernaung yang dulu sering dihiasi tawa, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, perdebatan, kini hanya terisi kekosongan seolah nyawa telah lenyap dari sana. Ditelan keputus-asaan. Seperti lukisan kosong yang telah pudar warna-warnanya. Menyisakan hitam, putih dan abu-abu di atas kanvas kusam yang tak lagi sedap dipandang.

Jangankan bertegur sapa, kini saling berpandanganpun rasanya berat.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka sore tadi, kini mereka seolah telah berjalan di jalur yang berbeda. Tanpa satupun suara.

.

Hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dan piring yang terdengar dari dapur. Tempat dimana Kuroko tengah menyantap makan malam berupa nasi dan kare seadanya yang ia beli di toko. Ia memang hanya duduk sendirian, tapi di kedua sisi lain meja makan telah ia siapkan dua piring lain yang masih tertutup plastik makanan. Untuk si kembar—niatnya. Tapi entahlah, Kuroko rasa tak satupun dari mereka yang akan menyantap makan malam itu.

Kare itu rasanya pedas. Sangat pedas.

Kuroko pribadi tak terlalu menyukai makanan bercitarasa kuat seperti itu, tapi sepertinya hari ini berbeda. Ia ingin mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Dan kare super pedas adalah pilihan terakhirnya setelah meminum dua gelas besar _vanilla milkshake_ di Maji-B.

Masih teringat apa yang terjadi sore tadi setelah Seijuurou mengeluarkan ultimatum terakhir sebelum pemuda itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah sempoyongan.

"_...aku yang akan menjadi tumbalnya._"

Tumbal untuk mengakhiri semua masalah yang Kuroko ciptakan. Oke, mungkin memang bukan murni akibat Kuroko. Tapi tetap saja ia berpikir jika dirinya tak ada diantara si kembar, semua mungkin tak akan terjadi. Hanya saja apa gunanya meratapi keadaan sekarang toh kau tak akan bisa mengubah masa lalu, bukan?

Yang akhirnya membuat Kuroko menghela nafas sendirian.

Makan malam masih tersisa setengah tapi perut Kuroko sudah terasa kenyang hingga mual. Pikirannya kosong sampai-sampai ia tak tahu haruskah kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat atau tetap duduk disana sampai pagi. Ia juga tak memikirkan apa yang dilakukan kedua Akashi itu di kamar masing-masing. Tampaknya mereka bertiga kini terlalu larut dalam emosi pribadi hingga menjadi buta akan keadaan orang lain disekeliling.

Oke, terserah. Sekali saja Kuroko ingin memikirkan dirinya dulu.

Lagi, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Besok..." Kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja ketika ekor matanya melirik ke arah lemari es yang ada tak jauh dari _kitchen set_. Sepasang iris biru laut itu menatap lekat-lekat beberapa lembar foto yang dulu iseng ditempelnya di pintu lemari es.

_Besok..._

Foto Kuroko, Seijuurou dan Seishirou. Ketika mereka bertiga datang ke Kyoto sebagai kegiatan darmawisata ketika SMP. Foto bertiga dibelakang _Kiyomizu-dera_, kuil yang terkenal disana. Di foto itu, Seishirou tersenyum lebar. Seijuurou hanya memasang senyum tipis seperti biasa dan Kuroko tersenyum tulus sekenanya dengan ekspresi setengah datar. Foto yang diambil ketika mereka berusia tiga belas tahun.

_Besok akan jadi hari penentuan kami semua._

Apa mereka bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu?

.

Akashi Seishirou berdiri. Ya, hanya berdiri mematung sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia kira menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin bisa membuat pikirannya jernih, tapi tebakannya salah. Meski ia menggigil nyaris beku di kamar mandi pun, pikirannya sudah terlanjur keruh dan berantakan. Pertengkarannya dengan sang Adik sukses memporak-porandakan tingkat kesabaran yang selama ini selalu diasahnya agar tidak menumpul.

Seishirou sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi sekarang. Baginya, sudah cukup semua kekacauan ini. Sudah cukup kelakuannya yang melukai Seijuurou yang ia sayangi. Sudah cukup juga ia menjalin cinta dengan Tetsuya dengan sesuka hati.

Seishirou akan mengakhirinya. Akan meninggalkan semuanya.

Benar. Meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou. Itu jalan pintas agar semua adil, kan? Dengan begitu drama saling menyakiti satu sama lain yang mereka lakoni akan segera usai, kan? Jika Seishirou adalah peran utama yang mengawali semua badai diantara mereka dengan meyatakan perasaannya dan mengajak Kuroko berkencan, maka Seishirou juga orang yang harus mengakhirinya.

Bukan Seijuurou. Bukan Kuroko. Apalagi jika salah satu dari mereka justru menjadi tumbal. Menjadi korban dari keegoisannya. Seishirou tak menginginkan semuanya. Cukup sudah menomor-satukan ego, kini saatnya ia benar-benar menyerahkan semua demi orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Jika ia yang harus mundur dan mengalah. Asalkan dengan itu Seijuurou bahagia dan Kuroko bisa tersenyum lega.

Seishirou akan sanggup mengubur harga dirinya.

.

Berbaring di tempat tidur menjadi satu-satunya yang mampu Seijuurou lakukan. Pilihan buruk jika ia memicu pertengkaran padahal kondisi badannya masih belum sembuh benar. Bisa dirasakan dari panas yang kembali naik membakar seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Membuat nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Bodohnya, ia sengaja menyalakan pendingin ruangan untuk membunuh hawa panas yang menyerang.

Lalu satu tangan terangkat ke atas, menjunjung tinggi ke arah langit-langit kamar. Konyol. Pandangan Seijuurou berputar-putar dan kekuatan di siku-siku tangannya seakan semakin melumpuh. Orang demam memang seharusnya beristirahat saja, huh.

Tangannya kembali terkulai lemas ke samping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu berbalik ke samping dan menatap datar seluruh kamar yang tersaji di depan mata. Setiap sudut. Setiap barang yang tertata begitu apik dan rapi—juga bersih tanpa debu. Di setiap itu pula ia berhasil menemukan kenangan-kenangan kecil bersama sang Kakak dan Kuroko yang terekam samar disana.

Seperti ketika ia melihat sebuah pajangan berbentuk bola basket seukuran bola golf yang diletakkan di atas lemari buku. Sederhana namun memiliki arti kecil. Karena bola basket adalah ikatan tak terlihat yang menghubungkan Seijuurou, Seishirou dan Tetsuya. Ia ingat kelakuan mereka waktu kecil yang sering menjadikan permainan basket sebagai ajang pertaruhan untuk memonopoli Kuroko.

Dan Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

Rasanya manis sekali. Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa kembali ke masa kanak-kanak. Mereka tak perlu terlibat perasaan yang rumit seperti sekarang dan hanya sibuk memikirkan masa depan yang indah. Dimana mereka bertiga akan selalu bersama selamanya.

_...selalu bersama selamanya..._

Mata Seijuurou terpejam ketika rasa pusing menyergap kepalanya begitu kuat. Ia harus tidur sekarang juga agar besok bisa kembali sehat.

~OoOoO~

Sarapan yang sunyi antara mereka bertiga. Lima belas menit berlalu ketika Seishirou berdeham untuk memecah keheningan. Kuroko tidak bergeming dan tetap menyantap sarapannya, Seijuurou menyeruput air putihnya.

"Tetsuya..."

Barulah gerakan Kuroko terhenti dan Seijuurou menatap sang Kakak.

"Ayo kita akhiri semuanya."

Hening lagi.

Dua menit... Empat menit... Sepuluh menit. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kekosongan tercipta di ruangan sederhana tersebut. Tak lagi ada suara dentingan peralatan makan ataupun gelas kaca. Roti bakar berselai coklat seolah tak lagi cukup memuaskan perut mereka yang mendadak kenyang. Bahkan Kuroko kini merasa perutnya melilit.

..._akhiri semuanya._

Perlahan, Kuroko berdiri. Ia tak menatap kedua Akashi sama sekali lalu mengatakan, "Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Hanya itu saja sampai kemudian ia membawa piring kotor ke westafel dan berlalu keluar dari ruang makan. Menyisakan kedua anak kembar berambut merah itu dalam kehampaan lain.

Suara pintu yang berderak dan tertutup pelan seolah menjadi tombol untuk kembali membuka suara. Kali ini Seijuurou. Tatapannya datar—atau mungkin sedikit menggambarkan ketidak-puasan dengan apa yang Seishirou katakan tadi.

"Mengakhiri semuanya dengan Tetsuya tak akan merubah keadaan."

Seishirou juga tahu.

"Paling tidak bisa sedikit saja memperbaiki keadaan."

Seijuurou sudah menduga jawabannya.

"Kukatakan padamu bahwa aku akan menjadi tumbal." Sepertinya Seijuurou masih belum menyerah untuk berdebat. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia bertahan agar emosinya tidak meledak pagi ini. Untuk menyelesaikan masalah, dibutuhkan kepala dingin. Jika kejadian kemarin sore terulang, semua akan menjadi semakin keruh.

Kini Seishirou menatap sang Adik datar. "Dan aku tak pernah memintamu untuk berkorban."

Kesal. Seijuurou harus menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat mendapati jawaban itu dari Kakaknya. Bukankah ia sudah mau berbaik hati mengalah demi kebahagiaan Seishirou dan Tetsuya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Seishirou malah mengambil keputusan seperti ini? Kalau hubungan mereka berakhir, maka percuma apa yang Seijuurou lakukan.

"Aku tak mengizinkan kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya, Sei."

"Aku tak butuh izin darimu."

Tatapan dingin saling menghujat satu sama lain. Sepasang iris _red crimson_ dan heterokromatik merah-emas bertemu di satu garis horizontal. Seijuurou dan Seishirou berharap bisa menembus pikiran masing-masing. Meski pada akhirnya Seijuurou tetap tak memahami jalan pikiran Kakaknya sendiri.

Tak ada gunanya melanjutkan perdebatan ini.

Seijuurou berdiri. Berbeda dengan Kuroko, ia meninggalkan sisa-sisa sarapannya begitu saja dan berjalan dengan langkah gusar. Namun sebelum sosoknya benar-benar keluar dari ruang makan, panggilan pelan Seishirou menghentikan langkahnya. Meski Seijuurou enggan menoleh menatap sang Kakak.

"Katakan, Sei... Jika aku mengakhiri semuanya. Jika aku tak mau menumbalkan perasaanmu lebih dari ini. Jika aku berhenti melibatkan Tetsuya dan memilih pergi dari sisi kalian. Apa itu jalan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan?" Penuh keputus-asaan. Meski nada bicaranya masih datar, namun Seijuurou tahu rasa sakit yang ditahan sang Kakak. Selama ini, meski Seishirou yang kelihatan berbahagia mendapatkan Kuroko, Seijuurou pun tahu rasa sakit apa yang ia pendam.

Karena mereka kembar...

"Ada satu jalan terbaik, Kak..." bisik Seijuurou samar.

Barulah Seishirou menoleh. Ditatapnya heran punggung sang Adik.

"...yaitu merealisasikan janji yang kita ikat bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Setelah mengatakannya, Seijuurou benar-benar meninggalkan Seishirou.

Janji yang mereka ikat...

Kini pemuda berambut merah itu kembali duduk tegap. Kedua tangan saling bertumpu di atas meja, digunakan sebagai penopang keningnya. Entah apa yang menderu dadanya sekarang. Seperti perasaan lega seolah menemukan jawaban yang selama ini ia cari, juga perasaan sesak karena merasa bodoh tidak menyadari jawaban itu sejak awal.

Padahal ia yang paling tua disini. Kakak Seijuurou. Tapi hari ini ia tahu ia telah kalah (untuk yang pertama kalinya) dari sang Adik.

"Hahaha..." Seishirou hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Aku kalah, Sei... Aku kalah."

~OoOoO~

Kuroko berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Universitas Tokyo. Ia sengaja tak menghubungi Akashi Seito untuk mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya ingin menemui gadis bernama Ichinose Kagura itu dan mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada satupun Akashi yang mungkin datang menemuinya. Kuroko tak ingin melibatkan Seishirou, juga tak mau menumbalkan Seijuurou. Setelah ia selesai dengan rencananya, Kuroko sudah memutuskan ia akan mundur saat itu juga.

Karena ia adalah penyebabnya. Maka ia yang harus mundur. Bukan salah satu dari si kembar.

Nafas menderu cepat dari indera penciumannya. Dadanya pun berdegup cepat. Seiring dengan peluh yang terus menetes dari kening dan membanjiri kerah baju putihnya, Kuroko terus berlari. Ia tak mempedulikan sudah berapa orang yang bergerutu karena nyaris tertabrak atau sudah berapa kali ia tersandung kerikil dan nyaris jatuh di jalan. Tujuannya hanya satu; menemui Ichinose itu.

Jika selama ini dirinya yang selalu dijaga, dilindungi dan dikasihi si kembar. Maka ini adalah titik balik dimana Kuroko yang harus berkorban demi mereka. Demi dua orang yang ia sayangi dan tak ingin lagi ia lukai.

Sampai akhirnya hampir satu jam ia berkendara dan melalang-buana, kini Kuroko sampai di depan pintu gerbang utama Universitas Tokyo yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari Shinjuku.

Tapi tunggu, bagaimana caranya ia menemukan gadis bernama Ichinose Kagura itu? Sial! Karena terlalu terburu-buru dan ceroboh ia tak memikirkan hal terpenting.

Hanya ada satu cara...

Kuroko merogoh ponselnya. Dengan cepat, mencari nama Akashi Seito di list nomor disana. Lalu menghubungi Tuan Besar tersebut.

-Tuuuutttt-

Apa yang akan Kuroko katakan kepada Akashi Seito akan ia pikirkan nanti saja.

-Tuuuutt—cklek!-

"Halo,"

"Akashi-sama!"

"Tetsuya?" Nada di sebrang sana terdengar sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa?"

"Ma-maaf jika aku mengganggu Anda sepagi ini. Seperti yang Anda minta agar aku mempertemukan Seishirou-kun dengan wanita bernama Ichinose Kagura itu. Aku sudah berada di Universitas Tokyo tapi aku tak tahu seperti apa sosok Nona Ichinose. Jadi bisakah Tuan memberikan kepadaku nomor Nona Ichinose yang bisa kuhubungi atau bagaimana rupa wajahnya?" Sebisa mungkin Kuroko berharap permintaannya terdengar wajar. Akan sulit jika Akashi Seito tahu Kuroko berniat menggagalkan acara _Omiai_ yang melibatkan Akashi Seishirou tersebut.

Hanya saja dalam waktu sedetik Kuroko merasa tersihir saat mendengar Akashi Seito tertawa pelan.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Tidak apa-apa."

"E-eh...?"

"Semalam Seijuurou menghubungiku. Ia bilang, Seishirou tak mungkin bertunangan jadi ia yang akan menggantikan Kakaknya. Aku sendiri tak masalah mengenai Seishirou ataupun Seijuurou. Jadi kuberikan kepadanya nomor Ichinose Kagura yang bisa dihubungi dan bagaimana sosoknya. Entah. Mungkin sekarang Seijuurou sudah dalam perjalanan menemui wanita itu..."

Apa...katanya...?

Tangan Kuroko gemetar. Ia tak menyangka Seijuurou akan bergerak secepat itu.

"Anda...tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya." Akashi Seito terdengar heran. "Apa puteraku sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun?"

Tidak. Seijuurou tak mengatakan apapun.

"Sepertinya Seijuurou ingin melakukan sesuatu diluar prediksiku. Tapi akan kubiarkan dia menjalankan bidaknya seorang diri. Karena itu kuminta kepadamu, Tetsuya. Jangan halangi apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Juga sampaikan hal ini kepada Seishirou. Biarkan Seijuurou—"

"Maaf." Kuroko tahu tak sopan memotong ucapan Akashi Seito. Semua Akashi paling benci jika ada orang yang menyela kalimat mereka. "Aku...aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Akashi-sama."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku..." Kuroko menatap serius gedung megah Universitas Tokyo di depannya, "...tak akan membiarkan Seijuurou-kun terluka lebih jauh lagi. Maafkan aku. Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang nanti terjadi. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak sopan. Sampai nanti. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan." Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung menutup teleponnya.

Seperti yang baru saja ia katakan; ia tak akan membiarkan Seijuurou terluka lebih jauh lagi.

"Seijuurou-kun... Kali ini aku yang akan menolongmu."

~OoOoO~

Sebuah cafe bergaya Victorian yang terletak di pinggir jalan di sekitar Universitas Tokyo. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup tenang. Dengan alunan merdu Piano Sonata yang menjadi latar dan aroma kopi yang has memenuhi setiap sudut ruang. Di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sisi jendela, Seijuurou duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang terhubung di ponselnya. Sebagai info saja, Seijuurou bukan tipe yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan musik. Tapi saat dimana ia melakukan satu kegiatan yang diluar kebiasaan justru adalah saat dimana ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi, memang itu adanya.

Akashi Seijuurou, sembilan belas tahun, selalu absolut dan tak tertandingi. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasa kehilangan pegangan hanya karena masalah yang bertubi-tubi datang tanpa jeda. Membuatnya lelah dan menyerah. Silahkan tertawa sepuasmu, Seijuurou sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Ia lemah. Ia menyedihkan. Ia tak lebih dari seekor singa yang kehilangan taringnya.

Dan sekarang singa jantan yang dianggap kuat itu sudah duduk meringkuk di balik jeratan seorang pemburu. Menunggu untuk ditangkap, dijual, atau mungkin dibunuh untuk dimanfaatkan. Terserah saja, Seijuurou tak peduli lagi.

"_Anou_..."

Meski mendengarkan musik, Seijuurou masih bisa mendengar suara di sekeliling dengan jelas. Ia pun merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Ditambah dengan aroma strawberi yang mampir di cuping hidung mancungnya.

Seorang gadis. Orang yang sejak tadi membuat Seijuurou menunggu.

"Ichinose Kagura?" Seijuurou bahkan enggan menoleh untuk sekedar menatap lawan bicaranya. Dan juga seperti biasa, suara yang keluar terdengar penuh penekanan dan kesombongan yang kental. Menunjukkan betapa kuat mereka. Itulah ciri khas seorang Akashi. Hal yang membuat siapapun seolah langsung kehilangan nyali jika berhadapan dengan mereka.

Gadis itu bergerak menghampiri kursi di sebrang Seijuurou dan duduk disana. Barulah Seijuurou menatap lekat wajahnya. Cantik, jelas sekali. Kulit putih dan rambut hitam sempurna menjuntai sampai pinggang. Matanya bulat dan pipinya dipoles sedikit warna merah muda—entah karena malu atau memang karena riasannya. Bibirnya melengkung kecil, memberikan satu senyum ramah namun elegan. Jangan tanya bagaimana pakaian yang ia kenakan; sebuah blouse biru cerah yang dipadukan dengan rok berpelipit selutut dengan warna senada. Rapi dan sederhana. Tipikal gadis pintar dari kalangan keluarga kaya. Untuk sebagian pria mungkin ini adalah bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Tapi maaf, tidak bagi Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Akashi-kun."

Telinga Seijuurou seakan memekik saat gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sufiks –kun. Sama seperti Kuroko.

"Tidak masalah. Aku harap permintaan mendadakku untuk bertemu disini pun tak menyulitkanmu." Seijuurou masih berusaha menjaga etika dan mengatur nada bicaranya. Ah, meski sekuat apapun ia berujar, suaranya tetap saja terdengar dingin tanpa alasan.

Ichinose Kagura pun bisa membacanya dengan mudah. Tampak dari gelagat kikuk dan gelisah yang ia tampilkan. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Terlebih lagi Seijuurou sendiri tak berbasa-basi menawarinya minuman atau makanan. Kondisi yang tercipta sungguh kaku dan tidak nyaman.

.

.

"Seishirou-kun?"

"Tetsuya?" Seishirou mengerjapkan mata saat menemukan Kuroko berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah panik. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah kenyataan ia menemukan Kuroko di depan pagar utama Universitas Tokyo. Padahal yang ia tahu, hari ini Kuroko seharusnya ada di Shinzuku. Di kampusnya sendiri. Bukannya di Tokyo.

Peluh membanjiri kening Kuroko, sekali lagi membuat Seishirou berasumsi pemuda berambut biru itu sudah sejak lama bergerak tanpa tujuan.

"Kau mencari Seijuurou?" Tepat pada sasaran. Kala itu Kuroko langsung mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dan Seishirou-kun?"

"Melakukan hal yang sama denganmu."

.

.

Lima belas menit hanya berlalu sia-sia. Sungguh, Seijuurou benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan semacam ini. Ia benci berbasa-basi. Sudah dua gelas kopi habis ia teguk sedangkan gadis bernama Ichinose itu pun tak kunjung membuka pembicaraan yang penting. Hanya menanyakan hal-hal standar dan itu membuat Seijuurou bosan.

Oke, disaat begini ia akan meracau. Memikirkan apa yang sedang Tetsuya lakukan. Namun sekali lagi, ketika ia memikirkan Tetsuya maka bayangkan akan Seishirou akan terbayang juga. Membuatnya mau tak mau membuang sosok itu jauh dan menyadari akan wanita yang duduk di depannya.

Haruskah ia benar-benar memilih?

Harus. Ia sudah mengatakan akan menjadi tumbal. Seorang Akashi tak pernah menarik kata-katanya dan itu mutlak hukumnya.

"Akashi...-kun." Ia memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu."

~OoOoOoO~

Matahari sudah semakin terik. Posisinya tepat berada di atas kepala. Entah sudah berapa lama Kuroko dan Seishirou menyusuri sekitar Universitas Tokyo, Seijuurou tak kunjung ditemukan. Bahkan nomor ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin Seishirou harus menyerah. Tapi sama seperti Adiknya, tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus keluarga Akashi.

Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan adalah mengutuk Adiknya. Juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan..."

Kuroko melirik Seishirou yang sudah duduk dipelataran aspal. "Seishirou-kun baik-baik saja?"

Tak segera menjawab. Sang pemilik manik heterokromatik itu mendengus. Kilat di sepasang matanya tampak marah. Bahkan, Kuroko pun harus bergidik tak enak mendapati wajah itu. Jarang sekali Seishirou menampilkan espresi tersebut.

"Seishirou...-kun?" Sekali lagi ia memanggil.

"Tetsuya, katakan..."

"Ung?"

"Jika kau harus memilih aku atau Seijuurou—"

DEG—!

"—siapa yang akan kau utamakan?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan dengan jawaban jika bagi Kuroko.

"Seishirou-kun," Tapi Kuroko tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk detik ini, "jika kau adalah Seijuurou-kun, maka dimana kau akan berada saat ini?" Salah satu keunikan anak kembar adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka bisa saling merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain meski terpisah jarak. Kuroko mempercayainya. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan si kembar membuatnya hapal akan kebiasaan itu.

Seketika Seishirou terkesiap.

Jika ia menjadi Seijuurou maka tempat yang akan ia tuju...

~OoOoOoO~

Satu kata yang bermain-main di benak Akashi Seijuurou adalah; me-ma-lu-kan.

Pandangannya mengawang ke langit-langit cafe. Aroma lembut kopi sudah lama pudar dari indera penciumannya. Digantikan oleh aroma terapi dari pengharum cafe yang terasa seperti adas. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan sekarang. Bahkan para penjaga cafe sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan keheranan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir satu jam pemuda berambut merah itu hanya duduk dengan tatapan yang sukar ditebak.

Kembali ke satu jam sebelumnya; ketika seorang gadis bernama Ichinose Kagura yang katanya akan ditunangkan dengan salah satu Akashi itu menyampaikan permintaan yang mengejutkan.

"_Akashi-kun, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi bisakah kita menolak pertunangan kita?_"

Mengingatnya membuat Akashi tertawa seperti orang gila. Bahunya gemetar bahkan ia menunduk sambil mengusap air yang keluar dari pelupuk mata.

Gila. Gila. Gila. Memalukan. Akashi Seijuurou. Sembilan belas tahun. Salah satu pewaris Akashi coorporation yang namanya sudah sangat ditakuti seantero Jepang—Ditolak. Ulangi; DITOLAK.

Menggelikan.

"_Aku sebenarnya sudah berhubungan dengan orang lain. Aku juga sudah mengatakannya kepada Ayahku namun beliau tak mengizinkannya. Aku kira, jika Aashi-kun ternyata sudah memiliki orang lain yang disuka itu akan lebih mudah untuk kita. Karena itu aku bersedia bertemu denganmu._"

Lalu apa gunanya Akashi Seijuurou menggembar-gemborkan diri akan menjadi tumbal demi kebahagiaan Seishirou-Tetsuya? Ia merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri. Cukuplah terbaring sakit selama beberapa hari dan sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditolak ketika ia telah menawarkan diri.

Tawanya berhenti. Semua mata yang tadi memandanginya buru-buru teralih sebelum sepasang manik _crimson_ tajam itu menyadarinya—meski Seijuurou juga tahu bahwa dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Seishirou? Ini memalukan. Sialan..."

Buat apa juga perdebatan mereka tadi pagi?

Kalau memang begini, Seijuurou memang harus pergi dari rumah.

Tok-tok—!

Fokus Seijuurou terputus saat suara ketukan terdengar tepat dari jendela yang berada disampingnya. Ia menoleh. Sungguh tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan ekspresi terkejut yang mendominasi paras tampannya tatkala menemukan Seishirou ada dibalik kaca transparan tersebut dengan latar belakang jalan yang cukup ramai. Bukan hanya Seishirou, Kuroko turut berdiri disampingnya dan memandanginya cemas.

Yang membuat Seijuurou diam adalah tatapan Seishirou. Sang Kakak menatapnya dingin.

"Sei...?"

Seolah Seishirou bisa membaca gerak bibir Seijuurou. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya, memberi isyarat kepada sang Adik untuk keluar menghampirinya.

Malas menurutinya tapi apalagi yang bisa Seijuurou lakukan? Ibarat pencuri, ia sudah tertangkap basah sekarang. Segera ia memanggil pelayan dan membayar _bill_ pesanannya. Setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja, Seijuurou langsung melenggang menghampiri pintu keluar dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Ia tidak mendekati Seishirou dan Kuroko, justru mengambil arah berlawanan dengan tempat dimana keduanya menunggu.

"Seijuurou!" Bukan main kesalnya Seishirou melihat kelakuan sang Adik yang ia pikir sangat kekanakkan.

Seijuurou tak mengindahkan panggilan Seishirou. Kedua kaki jenjang itu tetap memimpinnya berjalan semakin menjauh. Sampai satu sentakan kuat ia terima di pundak. Tubuhnya oleng ke belakang dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Seishirou yang mencengkram erat pundaknya.

PLAKK—!

"Sei—"

"...!"

Kejadian itu berlangsung hanya sepersekian detik. Bahkan Kuroko tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seijuurou sendiri tak bisa berkutik dibuatnya. Ketika Seishirou menampar pipinya kencang, namun di detik berikutnya sang Kakak sudah menarik Seijuurou dan memeluknya begitu erat. Seolah-olah Seishirou sudah tak peduli dimana mereka berada sekarang. Tak peduli berapa puluh pasang mata yang kini tertuju kepada mereka. Ia hanya mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tubuh sang Adik yang tak memberikan penolakan sedikitpun.

"Dasar bodoh."

"K-kak...?" Seijuurou bahkan tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Bodoh kau, Sei.. Sudah hentikan, Sei..."

"Hentikan apa?"

"Hentikan mengorbankan dirimu lebih jauh lagi, Seijuurou. Hentikan semua ini aku tak bisa lagi membiarkanmu berkorban lebih banyak dari yang sudah-sudah. Aku bahkan rela membuang harga diriku dan meminta maaf padamu. Asalkan dengan itu kau bisa berhenti mengorbankan dirimu sendiri..."

Tak ada satu kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir Seijuurou.

"Maafkan aku..."

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Seishirou bisa mengatakan permintaan maaf secara langsung kepada Seijuurou.

"Maafkan aku, Sei..."

Kata maaf yang terdengar terlalu tulus bagi Seijuurou. Ah, bahkan Seijuurou seolah merasa pandangannya memburam. Apa karena dia lebih muda beberapa detik dari Seishirou, membuatnya jadi lebih perasa. Atau karena kesedihan yang selama ini juga dirasakan Seishirou sudah berhasil sampai dan mengetuk pintu hati Seijuurou. Yang manapun, Seijuurou tak peduli.

"Maaf..."

Sudah cukup semua yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Persaingan karena mencintai satu orang yang sama, luka yang tersimpan satu sama lain, kesedihan dan penyesalan akan jalan yang mereka pilih ternyata membebani pihak yang lain. Sudah cukup. Permainan ini sudah mencapai titik batas dan keduanya paham inilah saat mereka harus menekan tombol '_game over_'.

Dan melepaskan objek itu...

Seijuurou masih belum mampu berkata-kata. Tapi ia sendiri tahu, bahkan diam pun sudah merupakan jawaban bahwa ia menerima maaf Seishirou. Jauh dari sudut pandangnya, ia menemukan sosok Kuroko yang berdiri mematung dengan mulut dikatupkan satu tangan. Dan menangis...

"Tetsuya..."

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Seishirou. Sesi Kakak-Beradik itu pupus saat Seishirou melepas pelukannya dan berpaling untuk melihat Kuroko. "Tetsuya?" Seolah sebuah gerak refleks, kedua anak kembar itupun menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih, Seishirou-kun, Seijuurou-kun... Terima kasih karena akhirnya kalian bisa memahami satu sama lain. Terima kasih..." Bisiknya sambil menghapis jejak air mata di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Kuroko tersenyum menatap Seijuurou dan Seishirou bergantian. "Kita memang harus mengakhirinya. Aku...mencintai kalian. Aku begitu menyayangi kalian. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian seperti kemarin hanya karena aku. Karena itu aku akan mundur untuk yang pertama..." Kepalanya tertunduk. Namun kedua tangannya perlahan meraih masing-masing tangan Seijuurou dan Seishirou. Menggenggamnya erat seolah takut untuk melepaskannya.

Kedua anak kembar itu masih terdiam.

"Terima kasih atas semua kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit yang kalian bagi bersamaku."

"Kau mengatakan seolah kau akan pergi dari sisi kami, Tetsuya?" Balas Seijuurou akhirnya.

Lagi, seperti sudah direncanakan, kedua anak kembar itu balas menggenggam tangan Kuroko sangat erat. Bahkan membuat pemuda berambut biru itu gantian tercengang dan menatap dua pemuda dihadapannya bingung.

"Memang itu yang kurencana..." Kalimatnya terputus perlahan saat Seishirou meletakkan satu jemarinya untuk membungkam bibir Kuroko.

"Janji yang telah diikat tak bisa dilanggar..." Seishirou melanjutkan.

Janji yang telah mereka ikat. Jauh... Jauh... Jauh di masa lalu.

"_...__kita akan bersama selamanya. Aku, Seishirou dan Tetsuya._"

"_Itu artinya kami tak akan meninggalkanmu sama sekali, Tetsuya. Kau juga tak akan bisa meninggalkan kami._"

Bukan hanya Kuroko, sekarang pun Seijuurou ikutan terkejut mendengar kata-kata Seishirou.

"Katakan padaku jika ini memang terdengar egois dan mustahil. Tapi aku...memiliki satu permintaan kepada kalian berdua." Seishirou memandangi Seijuurou dan Kuroko bergantian. Entah apa yang kini ada dipikirannya, tak satupun yang bisa menebak.

Hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Akashi Seishirou berikutnya...

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Semuanyaaa alohaaa ^^ Saya datang lagi dengan chapter tujuh. Terima kasih untuk semua review yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya dan bahwa kalian masih menunggu kelanjutannya. Saya sungguh berterima kasih. Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, chapter berikutnya untuk Sweetest Lovey adalah chapter terakhir. ^^

Okeee~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..


	9. Chapter 8

**~Sweetest Lovey~**

**.**

**AkaKuroAka**

**Romance-Friendship**

**Aternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love, a few OC(s) are possible here.**

**(Note : Rated going to M-implishit in a few previous chapters)**

**.**

**Sequel from Cutest Lovey**

**.**

**Nineteen Years Old :**

**.**

**-Chapter 8-**

**- Kemarin – Sekarang – Esok –**

**.**

**.**

_Ada kutipan yang mengatakan; kemarin adalah sejarah. Hari ini adalah hadiah. Besok adalah misteri._

_Karena notabenenya manusia tak pernah bisa mengatur waktu dan apa yang menantinya kelak._

_Begitupun dengan kami._

_Yang tak bisa mengubah masa lalu atau mengetahui masa depan nanti._

_Satu hal yang ingin kami lakukan adalah..._

"_...bagaimana caranya melewati hari ini?"_

_Dengan melukis sebanyak mungkin kenangan antara kami bertiga._

_Sekarang dan seterusnya._

_Ingin selalu bersama selamanya._

_._

_._

"Katakan padaku jika ini memang terdengar egois dan mustahil. Tapi aku...memiliki satu keinginan kepada kalian berdua."

Mungkin tak ada satupun diantara Kuroko ataupun Seijuurou yang akan pernah bisa melupakan kalimat yang Seishirou ucapkan setelah semua kesalah-pahaman yang mengaduk-aduk emosi ini usai—meski hanya untuk sejenak, sepertinya. Dan tak satupun juga dari mereka yang merasa bahwa keinginan anak pertama dari si kembar Akashi itu terdengar gila dan tak masuk akal. Tapi...toh pada akhirnya mereka berdua pun sadar bahwa Seishirou hanya menginginkan akhir yang baik. Bukan hanya baik untuknya, tapi juga untuk masing-masing Seijuurou dan Kuroko.

Meski sekali lagi; permintaan itu terdengar gila.

~OoOoOoO~

Setelah ini dan untuk berikutnya...akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Juga hari yang akan penuh dengan hal-hal baru yang belum pernah dijamahnya. Jangan lupakan tentang masa depan yang juga masih samar, yang bisa saja berarti buruk atau baik.

Yang pasti Kuroko hanya ingin melewati hari ini dan esok juga seterusnya dengan baik-baik saja.

Seolah mentari akhirnya terbit di paras datar Kuroko. Membuat Kise Ryouta ikut tersenyum lega setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita yang melibatkan ketiga anak itu. Sebenarnya bukan kebiasaan Kuroko untuk cerita kepada Kise. Ayolah, ini Kise Ryouta! Yang notabene satu-satunya anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang HARUS selalu Kuroko hindari sejak SMP. Tapi toh ternyata pemuda bak mentari itu juga yang paling peka dengan kondisi yang dialami Kuroko. Sehingga ketika Kise mengajaknya bertemu sepulang kuliah dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka, Kuroko pun akhirnya menjelaskan.

Jika insiden ketika SMA dulu mungkin diketahui oleh Kagami Taiga, kali ini giliran Kise yang mendengarnya. _Biarlah_, pikir Kuroko. Sekali saja tak ada salahnya bergantung kepada seorang Kise. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia bercerita kepada Midorima ataupun Murasakibara. Ah, lupakan Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya peduli dengan Mai-chan dan masalah pribadinya. Mana mau Aomine Daiki mencampuri urusan cinta meski itu tentang sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jadi-ssu," Kise menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko dengan ringan, "bagaimana perasaan Kurokocchi sekarang?"

Menunggu. Dengan senyum tipis tercetak jelas di wajah. Kise kembali menemukan secercah kebahagiaan tersirat di wajah tanpa emosi Tetsuya. Bahkan ditambah dengan efek rona tipis merah muda di kedua belah pipi pucatnya. Membuat Kise semakin yakin bahwa ekspresi datar itu berarti baik. Sangat baik malahan.

"Aku benar-benar lega."

_Benar, kan..._

Terbawa suasana, sekali lagi Kise menepuk kepala biru Kuroko lembut. Lalu mengacak helaian bak langit itu perlahan. Sejenak sepasang topaz dan safir cerah kini bertemu pandang, membuat rona itu semakin tampak jelas bagi Kise.

"Kurokocchi...benar-benar kelihatan bahagia-ssu sekarang."

Bahagia...? Dirinya?

Kuroko mengambil gelas berisi _vanilla milkshake_ yang nyaris habis. Bulir-bulir air menguap di luar benda plastik tersebut. Menetes hingga membasahi meja Maji Burger tempat mereka berdua duduk bersama. Diseruputnya banyak-banyak hingga suara yang terdengar menunjukkan kalau minuman manis itu sudah benar-benar habis.

"Kurasa Kise-kun kali ini benar," timpalnya ringan.

Kise mengangguk setuju. "Bukankah aku selalu memahami Kurokocchi?" godanya.

Semburat merah muda pudar. Mengembalikan ekspresi datar yang biasa. "Jangan besar kepala, Kise-kun." Namun kalimat kecil itu membuat gelak tawa Kise terdengar memecah diantara mereka berdua. Meski sedikit ada perasaan kesal, toh ia tetap saja tidak merasa terngganggu dengan candaan Kise kali ini. Biar sajalah, Kuroko ingin menikmati saat-saat penuh ketenangan ini sebisanya.

~OoOoOoO~

_Dribble_ bola berkulit oranye selalu menjadi senandung monoton yang terdengar di gedung olahraga SMP Teikou di jam-jam sepi. Seperti sekarang, ketika semua anggota tim basket sudah pulang kerumah dan hanya menyisakan sang kapten tirani yang terkenal dengan kemampuan menakjubkannya. Meski ditakuti banyak orang, Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah manusia pada umumnya. Yang bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda dengan topeng yang selama ini dikenakannya.

Musim dingin di bulan Desember memang bukan musim yang menyenangkan. Setelah pertandingan kejuaran basket SMP sudah usai, paling tidak porsi latihan yang Akashi berikan agak berkurang. Meski hanya sedikit. Sudah beberapa hari ini juga salju lebih sering turun malam hari, membuat cuaca semakin membekukan jika keluar tanpa mantel. Beruntung tensi ruangan di _gym_ memiliki pengatur suhu. Membuat ruangan itu tetap terasa cukup hangat asalkan pintu tertutup rapat.

"Seijuurou!"

Suara yang sama persis dengan suaranya terdengar. Pemuda itu mengabaikan bola yang memantul statis di lantai dan menoleh ke pintu masuk _gym_. Menemukan sosok duplikat dirinya dengan manik heterokromatik yang sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah santai.

"Sei? Kenapa masih di sekolah?"

Seishirou hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang Adik. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, seolah mengisyaratkan kepada seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu yang masih menutup setengah untuk muncul.

Dua detik Seijuurou mengerutkan kening untuk mencermati apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya kedua bola mata anak remaja itu membulat sempurna. Dua _crimson_-nya melebar tak percaya saat ia melihat Kuroko Tetsuya muncul dengan tangan membawa sebuah _cake_ kecil dengan beberapa lilin yang ditancap di atasnya.

Tunggu! Tanggal berapa sekarang?

24 Desember.

Ulang tahun si kembar...

"Tetsuya..." Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan kata-kata untuk bicara. Yang pertama; ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Lagipula tak satupun anggota klub yang mengungkit soal itu tadi. Kedua; mana Seijuurou kira bahwa Tetsuya dan Seishirou akan muncul dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun berlilin. Sungguh ini seolah lelucon untuk mengolok-olok Seijuurou.

Kue dan lilin warna-warni kecil hanya untuk anak-anak. Titik.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou-kun dan Seishirou-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Seishirou mendekati Seijuurou.

Seishirou sepertinya bersekutu dengan Kuroko. Ia masih asyik terkekeh karena menemukan ekspresi terkejut yang sungguh jarang bisa dilihat dari wajah dingin dan tegas sang Adik. Sesampainya di samping Seijuurou, ia segera bergelayut di pundak Seijuurou seraya mengacak rambut merahnya gemas.

"Apa? Merasa harga dirimu diinjak-injak dengan dibawakan kue dan lilin di hari ulang tahun yang kau lupakan, Sei?" ejeknya geli.

Seijuurou segera berkelit sambil menyingkirkan sang Kakak dari pundak. "Jangan bicara macam-macam, Sei." Meski sesungguhnya sang Kakak sungguh tepat sasaran. "Ah, Tetsuya. Kau...kapan kau beli kue? Seingatku tadi pagi..." Kalimatnya terputus saat sebuah jari berkrim _vanilla_ ditempel di bibirnya.

Seishirou semakin geli sekarang. Bukan hanya Seijuurou yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak terduga. Ternyata Kuroko juga bisa bersikap diluar karakternya dengan membungkam mulut Seijuurou dengan krim manis ditangan.

"Tidak terlalu manis 'kan?" Kuroko tidak menganggap pertanyaan Seijuurou. Dengan jari yang tadi ia tempel di bibir tipis Seijuurou, Kuroko menjilat sedikit sisa krimnya. "Aku sengaja membuatnya tidak terlalu manis karena Akashi-kun 'kan tidak terlalu suka makanan manis."

"Kejutan ini juga sudah terlalu manis sampai membuat Seijuurou merona malu." Seishirou masih asyik menggoda Adiknya. Kali ini ia bergeser mendekati Kuroko, menarik jari yang tadi Kuroko jilat dan mengulumnya untuk membersihkan sisa krim disana.

"Seishirou-kun, itu jorok!"

"Hehe~"

Seijuurou belum tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, dipandangannya masih tersaji Kuroko dan Seishirou yang kali ini justru asyik mencolek krim dan mencicipnya sedikit. Seolah mereka sesaat lupa akan lilin yang masih dibiarkan menyala. Ketika lelehannya mulai menetes ke kue, barulah Seijuurou terhentak.

"Hei, lelehan lilinnya..."

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku lupa." Kuroko terkejut. Buru-buru ia mengambil satu jarak mundur dari si kembar kemudian menyodorkan kue mungil berkrim _vanilla_ yang sederhana itu ke arah keduanya sambil tersenyum. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian berdua. Tahun ini pun semoga kalian selalu diberi kesehatan dan segala macam hal baik. Aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan dan berterima kasih kepada Ibu kalian karena telah membawa kalian berada disini. Bersamaku. Selamat ulang tahun, Seishirou-kun, Seijuurou-kun."

Bukan hanya lelehan lilin yang menetes ke atas krim kue. Mungkin saat yang sama juga hati Seijuurou dan Seishirou ikut meleleh hingga ke perut mereka. Kue yang Kuroko bawa memang sederhana, terkesan tidak terlalu bagus malahan. Krimnya tidak manis. Tidak ada pesta kejutan yang penuh dengan suara petasan kreker atau hiasan warna-warni. Apalagi setumpukan kado besar yang dulu sering Akashi kembar temukan di hari ulang tahunnya sewaktu kecil. Hanya ada _gym_ Teiko yang kosong dan udara malam yang dingin karena salju yang kembali turun.

Namun keheningan yang tercipta justru membawa kehangatan yang tiada terkira.

Seijuurou dan Seishirou tersenyum. Keduanya sama-sama membungkukkan badan sedikit dan meniup semua lilinnya hingga padam semua. Terlukis ekspresi bahagia tak tergambarkan di paras datar Kuroko yang melihat pemandangan itu. Sungguh, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan melupakan satu kenangan itu seumur hidupnya.

Juga tersimpan sedikit harapan sederhana bahwa untuk tahun berikutnya pun mereka bisa melewati hari ulang tahun bersama-sama.

"Dan terima kasih karena kau masih berada disisi kami sampai hari ini, Tetsuya." Tanpa dikomando, keduanya berujar bersamaan.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap berada disisi Akashi-kun berdua."

Seishirou dan Seijuurou melangkah maju, memposisikan keduanya di masing-masing sisi Kuroko. "Dan kami pun tak akan pergi kemanapun. Selamanya akan berada disisi, Tetsuya." Bersamaan dengan dua kecupan manis di kedua pipi Kuroko.

Malam yang sederhana namun begitu spesial bagi mereka bertiga.

~OoOOoO~

"Aku pulang..." Kuroko berjalan masuk ke apartemen dengan setengah mengendap-endap. Pasalnya ia pulang telat karena lembur dadakan hari ini. Ia pun tidak mengabari siapapun di rumah karena ponselnya mati total kehabisan baterai. Jam sebelas malam lewat barulah ia sampai di apartemen yang sudah gelap gulita.

Kalau dulu sih, jika hal ini terjadi, Kuroko pasti dikejutkan dengan si kembar yang sudah menunggunya dengan tampang galak. Tapi tidak sekarang. Semua peraturan yang ditulis si kembar di rumah mereka sudah resmi dihapuskan. Kuroko bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka asalkan tidak ada konsekuensi yang berbahaya asalkan sebelumnya mendiskusikannya dengan kedua Akashi di rumah. Begitupun Seijuurou dan Seishirou. Mereka bertiga semakin dewasa, sudah sepantasnya menghadapi berbagai masalah dengan bicara tanpa ada emosi.

Lagipula bukan hanya Kuroko yang sibuk belakangan ini.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dapur dan mengambil gelas untuk meneguk air mineral. Iris biru langit itu menangkap dua kertas yang ditempel di pintu lemari es. Sambil memegangi gelas, Kuroko menghampiri benda dingin itu dan membaca deretan pesan yang ditulis dimasing-masing kertas.

Seijuurou : "_Aku akan menginap di rumah Shintarou hari ini karena ada proyek. Tetsuya, kau jangan lupa istirahat._"

Seishirou : "_Aku pulang larut sekali. Banyak berkas yang harus kutuntaskan di perusahaan. Ayah bisa membunuhku jika aku berleha-leha setelah apa yang kulakukan. Ah, Tetsuya, kau jangan lupa makan malam. Aku sudah menyimpan kare di lemari es._"

Seusai membaca pesan itu, Kuroko menarik kertas yang tertempel dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Badannya lelah sekali. Sepertinya ia akan melewatkan makan malam yang Seishirou simpan dan memilih langsung beristirahat saja malam ini. Besok akhir pekan juga hari liburnya bekerja, jadi ia bisa bersantai seharian sambil menuntaskan setumpukkan tugas kuliah yang belum sempat diselesaikan.

~OoOOoO~

"Tetsuya... Hei..."

Suaranya berat. Terdengar begitu lelah. Entah mimpi atau halusinasi, Kuroko tidak tahu yang mana. Hanya saja kedua kelopak matanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar dibuka. Ia bahkan enggan bergerak dari posisinya berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Bangun..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"...sudah hampir siang."

Tapi Kuroko masih sangat mengantuk.

"Anak ini... Dia pasti pulang larut sekali sampai tidak menyentuh makan malam yang kusimpan untuknya."

"Dia tak mengabari. Ditelepon pun ponselnya tak aktif." Lalu samar, terdengar suara benda yang bergesekan dengan permukaan kayu. "Ah, mati. Bahkan ia tidak mengisi baterai ponselnya dan membiarkannya mati semalam, membuat kita kebingungan. Dasar anak ini..."

Langkah kaki menjauh yang kini terdengar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita biarkan dia tidur lebih lama? Hoaahm~ Aku juga baru sampai jam empat dini hari tadi dan belum tidur sampai sekarang. Kurasa aku juga mau tidur saja, deh. Pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar bisa membuatku mati muda."

Suara lain tertawa pelan. "Kau berlebihan sekali, Kak."

"Giliranmu pun sudah disiapkan Ayah, Sei. Bersiap saja tahun depan memasuki Akashi _Corporation_ sebagai pekerja magang. Ah, belum lagi tugas-tugas di Universitas yang juga semakin menjadi. Sejenius apapun, aku juga bisa merasa lelah." Suara itu mengeluh memelas sambil menghela nafas. Membuat satu suara lain yang terdengar sama persis tertawa semakin geli.

Lalu hening... Kuroko mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya. Dua suara itu menghilang? Apa yang dua suara itu lakukan sekarang?

SRET—! Tubuh Kuroko bergulir ke tengah.

Lalu terasa ada beban yang berbaring disisi kanannya. Hanya selang beberapa detik sampai secara tak sadar ia pun merasakan beban lain disisi kirinya. Dan yang terakhir adalah dua buah lengan yang melingkar di dada dan perutnya. Menyisakan kehangatan dan dengkuran pelan yang terakhir menjadi penutup.

Kuroko selalu menyukai kehangatan itu. Ditambah dengan bau _mint_ yang menenangkan.

Saat itulah kedua kelopak matanya baru bisa dibuka. Ia bukannya sengaja terus tertidur, suara-suara tadi hanya membuatnya enggan berkutik karena masih disergap rasa kantuk. Tapi ketika dengkuran halus kedua Akashi terdengar, rasa kantuk itu seketika musnah. Sepasang iris sejernih lautan itu menatap dinding kamarnya yang terang karena cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Memang sudah pagi—mungkin mendekati siang.

Kuroko melirik ke kedua sisinya. Seijuurou disisi kanan, Seishirou disisi kiri.

Senyum tercetak di wajah pucatnya. Diam-diam, Kuroko menoleh ke sisi kanan, meninggalkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Seijuurou. Lalu ke sisi satunya dan melakukan hal yang sama, mencium bibir Seishirou hati-hati. Kedua tangan Kuroko terangkat untuk merengkuh balik dua lengan kekar yang menjaga kedua sisinya lalu ia memejamkan matanya lagi, berniat kembali tenggelam di mimpi indah yang baru saja ia lewatkan sejenak.

"Semoga mimpi indah, Seijuurou-kun, Seishirou-kun..." bisiknya sebelum terlelap. Dan dua lengan yang memeluknya perlahan mengerat secara bersamaan seolah tak akan pernah mau lagi melepaskan sosok itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka memang akan selalu bersama selamanya...

~OoOOoO~

"Katakan padaku jika ini memang terdengar egois dan mustahil. Tapi aku...memiliki satu keinginan kepada kalian berdua."

Seishirou memandangi Seijuurou dan Kuroko bergantian dengan mimik serius. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala seolah ada pikiran yang berkecamuk begitu hebat di benaknya yang sulit diutarakan.

"Aku benar-benar bingung darimana menjelaskannya. Tapi..." Suaranya menggantung.

"Jangan buat kami kebingungan, Sei. Katakan apa permintaanmu." Seijuurou tak sabaran. Sejujurnya ia juga tak sudi jika merasa penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dikatakan Kakaknya sendiri. Belum lagi harga dirinya masih merasa malu karena insiden yang terjadi belakangan ini yang membuatnya kelihatan begitu lemah. Ah tapi bukan Seijuurou yang merasa lemah, toh pada dasarnya Seishirou juga merasa sama lemahnya dengan sang Adik.

Karena mereka kembar; jadi mereka saling berbagi perasaan yang sama.

"Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan janji yang pernah diucapkan ketika masih kecil..."

Terlalu banyak janji dan angan-angan yang terucap ketika kecil.

"Yang mana?" Kuroko terdiam. Dadanya berdegup cepat.

"...bahwa kita akan bertiga...selamanya." Tatapan mata Seishirou melembut saat memandang lurus Kuroko yang justru membelalakkan matanya bulat-bulat. Bukan! Bukan berarti Kuroko melupakan janji itu, ia hanya kaget bahwa Seishirou tetap mengingatnya sampai detik ini. Padahal janji itu tak pernah lagi mereka bicarakan sejak lama sekali.

Mata Kuroko menjadi berkaca-kaca. Padahal ia baru saja ingin pergi dari sisi si kembar untuk mengakhiri semuanya, tapi kenapa Seishirou justru mengungkit janji itu. Kuroko benci jika ia harus menjadi pengkhianat dijanji yang pernah mereka bertiga ikat. Tapi mempertahankan hubungan yang terus saling menyakiti seperti sekarang bukanlah jalan keluar. Ia tak mau melihat dua yang ia kasihi terus-terusan terluka hanya karena keberadaannya.

Kuroko menunduk. Mengepalkan kedua tangan yang gemetar.

"Katakan, Tetsuya..." Seishirou kembali bicara, "...bahwa itu bukan hal mustahil bagimu."

Mustahil karena Kuroko tak mau memberikan luka yang lain kepada Seishirou ataupun Seijuurou.

"Dan Seijuurou, bahwa itu juga bukan hal mustahil untukmu."

Seijuurou diam saja.

Keheningan yang dua lawan bicaranya ciptakan membuat Seishirou kembali tersenyum kecil. "Atau ternyata memang itu mustahil bagi kita—setelah terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Bahwa kita bertiga selalu saling menyakiti. Kurasa memang mustahil jika kita tetap selamanya bertiga... Aku tahu permintaan tadi memang bodoh sekali." Suaranya putus asa. Seolah apa yang ia harapkan pada akhirnya pupus sia-sia.

Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta. Tak satupun yang berani buka suara selain angin yang berhembus semilir diantara mereka.

Tetap bertiga...bukankah itu tak mungkin lagi dilakukan. Mereka hanya akan kembali membuka kotak Pandora yang akhirnya kini bisa ditutup dan melukai masing-masing perasaan. Tentu tak satupun ingin terus hidup dengan luka. Tapi jika dipikir sekali lagi, apa mereka bisa berpisah? Setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui bersama sampai detik ini, apa mereka bisa begitu saja berpisah satu sama lain?

Jawabannya juga 'tidak'.

Lalu Kuroko harus bagaimana?

"Kalau begitu..." Seishirou baru saja buka suara namun Seijuurou buru-buru memotong;

"Tidak mustahil—jika kau tanya pendapatku."

DEG—! Kuroko tersentak. Kepala yang tertunduk refleks terangkat untuk menatap Seijuurou yang kini menjatuhkan pandangan sepasang _crimson_ tegas itu kepadanya.

"Aku pun ingin tetap memegang teguh janji itu. Aku ingin merealisasikannya; bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya. Aku tak berpikir bahwa permintaan Seishirou terlalu mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Tapi...semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, Tetsuya. Jika kau merasa tak bisa melakukannya, kami tak akan memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal disisi kami."

Seijuurou benar, Seishirou mengiyakan kalimat itu dengan isyarat tatapan yang juga ia berikan kepada Kuroko yang belum bisa menjawab.

Kuroko bingung. Ia takut mengambil keputusan yang salah. Disisi lain ia mencintai mereka berdua sama rata dan tak mau berpisah dengan mereka. Tapi ia juga tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang. Bukankah aneh jika ia tinggal bersama dua orang yang sampai kapanpun tak akan sanggup ia pilih satu. Bukankah itu serakah namanya? Kuroko takut jika harus bersikap seperti itu. Ia tak mau lagi melukai siapapun.

"Tak perlu takut," Seolah bisa membaca perasaan Kuroko, Seijuurou berujar. "Kau tak perlu takut, Tetsuya. Aku dan Seishirou—kami mencintaimu. Kami mencintaimu dan kami tak bisa membandingkan cinta mana yang lebih besar untukmu. Kau tak perlu takut akan melukai kami lagi, Tetsuya. Permintaanku berikutnya mungkin terdengar lebih gila dari Seishirou. Tapi, Tetsuya...maukah kau menjadi milik kami berdua?"

Menjadi-milik-kami-berdua. Maksudnya mereka akan membagi Kuroko Tetsuya untuk berdua?

"Tapi jika memang mustahil aku tetap tak memaksamu untuk menerima permintaanku."

Semua diam sekarang. Pikiran Kuroko masih berkecamuk antara bimbang dan tak mengerti.

Ia tak bisa. Tak bisa memilih antara Seijuurou atau Seishirou. Tak bisa menentukan yang mana yang lebih dicintai. Tapi juga tak bisa berpisah dari mereka berdua. Kuroko membutuhkan mereka berdua; dua mentari yang selama ini selalu menyinarinya.

Ia tak mau kehilangan keduanya.

Terserah! Katakan ia serakah! Katakan Kuroko keterlaluan! Ia tak sanggup jika terus kacau di dalam pikirannya terus. Jadi, jika kedua Akashi itu memiliki permintaan masing-masing, maka Kuroko rasa ia pun memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan permintaan mustahilnya.

Kuroko menatap keduanya bergantian dengan serius. "Dan katakan jika permintaanku ini juga mustahil bagi kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian berdua...menerimaku apa adanya? Aku yang tak bisa memilih siapa yang lebih kucintai karena aku mencintai Seishirou-kun dan Seijuurou-kun sama rata. Aku yang tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari belenggu kalian. Aku yang sengaja mencebloskan diri di dalam hidup kalian. Apa kalian bisa menerima hal itu—jika kalian harus berbagi...diriku bersama?"

Jika itu permintaan Kuroko, maka jawaban untuk semua permintaan masing-masing pihak adalah 'iya'.

Seijuurou dan Seishirou sama-sama melengkungkan senyum tipis di bibir mereka. Bersamaan, keduanya berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan berdiri di masing-masing kedua sisinya. Seijuurou meraih tangan kanan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya erat sedangkan Seishirou menangkupkan tangannya di atas kepala Kuroko dan mencium puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Kami mencintaimu... Terima kasih karena telah terlahir di dunia ini dan berada disisi kami selama ini. Kuroko Tetsuya, kami akan menjagamu. Percayalah..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun..."

.

.

_Mungkin mustahil, tiga cinta bersatu menjadi satu._

_Mungkin tak akan abadi, tiga orang yang berbeda berada dalam satu kisah yang sama._

_Tapi terserah saja._

_Sebuah janji-janji sederhana yang diikat ketika kecil, pantulan bola basket yang mengiring hari-hari, semanis _vanilla milkshake_, aroma _mint_ yang menenangkan. Mengiringi kisah manis dan pahit yang mereka ukir selama sembilan belas tahun hidup mereka sampai detik ini._

_Apapun yang kelak menanti di depan, mereka akan menghadapinya bersama._

_Saling menjaga, saling menguatkan, saling menopang satu sama lain. Tak lagi ada satu yang dilepaskan karena mereka bertiga akan terus selama bersamanya._

_Biarlah jika ini pun hanya sekedar delusi sesaat._

_Tak apa jika ini hanya fantasia belaka._

_Tak masalah apa yang orang katakan._

_Hidup ini...biar mereka yang menjalaninya. Salah atau benar, biar mereka yang melaluinya._

_Mereka hanya ingin bahagia._

_._

_._

"_...selalu bertiga selamanya."_

_._

_._

"Ah, Seijuurou-kun, Seishirou-kun, selamat pagi..." Kuroko tersenyum saat memandang kedua anak kembar yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Bahkan mereka berdua pun bangun bersamaan. Kembar terkadang memang unik dan diselubungi misteri tersendiri.

Dan Kuroko suka.

"Jam berapa, Tetsuya?"

"Sepertinya sudah siang sekali."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Hampir tengah hari. Aku akan memasak untuk makan siang." Setelah selesai mengancingi semua kancing di kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, Kuroko berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan mendaratkan dua ciuman di puncak kepala masing-masing Akashi yang tak bisa berkutik dengan ulahnya.

"Ciuman selamat pagi yang agak terlambat." Bisik Kuroko pelan dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tenang.

Seijuurou dan Seishriou awalnya hanya terdiam. Tapi satu detik berikutnya masing-masing senyum terukir di paras tampan mereka. Semoga pagi esok dan seterusnya, mereka tetap bisa bersama dengan sosok yang mereka cintai. Semoga esok dan seterusnya, mereka bisa selalu saling memiliki. Semoga esok dan seterusnya, mereka bisa merasakan rasa manis ini bersama-sama.

Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seishirou.

Bertiga. Selamanya.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

A/N : Semuanya, konbanwa! Finale~ 6(^w^)9

Pertama; aku benar-benar bahagia kalau fic Sweetest Lovey yang merupakan sequel Cutest Lovey akhirnya tamat juga. Tentu saja ini semua juga berkat kalian semua yang tetap menunggu kelanjutannya. Semangat kalian membuatku sampai sejauh ini. Oke, kok kesannya lebay? Hehehe~ Kedua; tentu saja ucapan terima kasih SUPER BANYAK untuk semua readers, reviewers, followers dan favs kalian semua. Aku ga bisa sebutin satu-satu karena semangat yang kalian beri sangaaatt banyak. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Terakhir, aku harap endingnya cukup memuaskan. Dan maaf untuk ending 'threesome' karena aku sendiri pun tak bisa menentukan siapa yang lebih pantas antara Seishirou atau Seijuurou. Berhubung dua-duanya tetaplah 'Akashi-kun' maka biar saja threesome sekalian (jadi mirip juga toh sama fanart buatan Kain-sama). (='w'=)

Untuk berikutnya, mungkin ada kalian yang juga membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'Keluarga' dan 'Nii-san to Boku'. Nah setelah ini barulah dua fic itu akan diteruskan (rencananya sih Keluarga dulu). Tapi untuk beberapa yang bertanya soal MC AkaKuro berikutnya; aku memang masih belum ada rencana untuk buat, tapi selama ide terus mengalir ga menutup kemungkinan juga akan ada lagi MC AkaKuro terbaru (since AkaKuro is my OTP). After all, TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYAAA! \( ^o^)/\(^o^ )/

Sampai jumpa di kisah lainnya! Masukan, saran dan balasan sungguh diterima (^v^)

Salam,

InfiKiss


End file.
